Que gane el mejor
by BbdeJakken
Summary: Kagome se ve metida dentro de un peligroso juego de supervivencia, y deberá buscar aliados si no quiere convertirse en uno de los perdedores./ Volví! y resubiré los capítulos hasta llegar al nuevo. Pasen y lean!
1. Capitulo 1

**_Que gane el mejor_**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Principio impactante para llamar la atención**

Su día había sido una mierda.

Y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a empeorar.

Para empezar, no había escuchado el despertador, y en cambio, se había levantado con una súbita pesadilla sobre unas desagradables serpientes blancas y fuego. A pesar de la media hora extra de sueño, seguía muy cansada y no registraba lo que le ocurría. No había tenido tiempo de bañarse, así que decidió asfixiarse con desodorante. Había escogido desayunar leche con cereales, pero a la hora de verter la primera había descubierto que en vez del bowl de siempre había agarrado el colador. Se había quedado en silencio unos tres minutos, observando como la leche se expandía por la mesada de la cocina hasta que con un suspiro cansado decidió despabilarse y limpiar todo, que llegaba tarde. No quería llegar tarde, tenía un examen muy importante ese día así que renunció completamente a la idea de desayunar y salió corriendo. Su abuelo aún dormía y su madre había llevado a Souta a la escuela para después ella ir directo al trabajo, así que Kagome no tuvo que despedirse de nadie cuando bajó corriendo las escaleras del templo. Como no podía faltar, resbaló y cayó de culo los últimos cinco escalones (empinados, afilados cinco escalones) para maldiciendo, dirigirse a su bicicleta. En el camino, durante el cual pareció todos los autos tenían la intención de atropellarla, se dio cuenta de que no se había lavado los dientes. Bueno, sus amigas tendrían que soportar su exquisito aliento mañanero en ayunas.

Llegó tarde, obviamente. Contaba con tener dinero para comprarse algo de comer en el receso, y tal vez alguna mentita para disimular el gas tóxico que salía de su boca, pero por supuesto, no había traído ni un centavo. ¿Y qué más no había traído? ¡Los apuntes para repasar! Supuso que el hecho de haberse quedado hasta tarde estudiando hacía innecesario leer esos resúmenes.

Bueno, supuso mal.

El examen parecía estar en otro idioma, tanto que Kagome sospechó que había estudiado solo los temas que no entraban. No obtuvo consuelo en sus amigas, ya que estaban todas muy atentas al relato larguísimo de Eri sobre el chico "bajito pero tierno" con el que había salido. Kagome quería mucho a Eri, pero ya escuchar ese relato con su voz chillona por quinta vez la estaba sacando de quicio. Y por supuesto, empezaron a preguntarle qué pensaba hacer con Hojo, si iba a aceptar alguna de sus invitaciones. Bueno, con el ánimo que tenía, no le apetecía ver ninguna estúpida película con el pobre chico. Además, después de verla ese día, Kagome estaba segura de que Hojo iba a perder automáticamente el interés en ella: pálida, ojerosa, con el ceño fruncido, despeinada y con un olor a muerto apenas oculto bajo una fuerte capa de "pink revolution", parecía más un zombie que una chica.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, cada una de ellas convirtiéndose en una agonía. Parecía que los profesores se habían complotado para ese día hacerle preguntas solo a ella, solo en los momentos en los que se distraía. Ya se había acostumbrado a las risitas de sus compañeros de fondo. Un dolor de cabeza iba madurando a lo largo de la mañana, los ruidos de su estómago iban pareciéndose cada vez más a gruñidos de un bestia sanguinaria, y aquí entre nos, tenía ganas de cagar.

Había salido a las dos de la tarde, sin poder aceptar la invitación de sus amigas de ir a Wacdonalds por su falta de dinero. A medio camino se sintió muy cansada para seguir pedaleando y decidió caminar llevando a su lado la bicicleta.

Ahora por fin estaba en su casa. Podía comer todo lo que hubiera en la heladera, ir al baño, darse una ducha bien calentita por unos buenos treinta minutos, tirarse en la cama a estresarse un rato por las cada vez menores posibilidades de egresarse del colegio ese año, tal vez dormir una siesta y después ver qué surgía.

Subió las escaleras del templo con pesadez y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, sacando sus llaves que por suerte no había olvidado, pero se detuvo a medio movimiento al ver que la puerta estaba entornada, no del todo cerrada. Por un segundo creyó que en su apuro no la había siquiera cerrado al salir para el colegio, pero luego recordó que de ser así, su abuelo lo habría notado. De seguro él había salido a hacer algo en el patio (acomodar cajas y organizar todas esas cosas raras que guardaba) y la había dejado así adrede, para no andar con las llaves de acá para allá. De todas formas, Kagome decidió avisarle.

-¡Abuelo, ya llegué! ¡Dejaste la puerta abierta!- Gritó para que él la escuchara desde el patio o desde dentro de la casa. Esperó a que él dijera algo pero no oyó nada. Estaba cada vez más sordo.

Sacándose la mochila de la espalda, Kagome entró a su casa. Apenas cruzó el marco de la puerta, apretó los dientes. El dolor de cabeza parecía haber evolucionado hasta convertirse en una migraña de las feas. Agradeció que esta vez el abuelo no hubiera dejado prendida la luz del pasillo, ya que dudaba que la luz de tubo le fuera a hacer mejor. Sí, menos mal que no la había prendido. Siempre la prendía. Menos hoy.

A Kagome se le puso la piel de gallina, sin saber muy bien por qué. Fue hacia la cocina, gritando

-¡Souta!¡Ya llegué! ¿Almorzaste?- Tampoco recibió respuesta. Frunció el ceño. Ese nene distraído seguro apenas había vuelto del colegio se había pegado al televisor. Pero no oía la tele desde el living…

-¿Souta?- Gritó. Sin saber por qué, agregó- ¿Abuelo? ¡Ya llegué!-

La luz de la cocina estaba apagada. No, Souta no había almorzado.

Mientras dejaba la mochila sobre una silla, le pareció ver un reflejo con el rabillo del ojo, pero debía tratarse de un poco de luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Sí, seguro era eso.

Manoteó una botella de agua mineral de la heladera. Sería mejor que se tomara una aspirina. Se sentía muy mal.

Con la botella en la mano, caminó por el pasillo, llamando a Souta. Por alguna razón, le alarmaba que ni él ni su abuelo contestaran. La puerta abierta, el silencio…¿y si había entrado alguien? La casa no parecía revuelta.

De repente, se le olvidó todo. Lo mal que le había ido en el examen, su hambre, su dolor de cabeza, la botella en su mano. Todo desapareció de su mente, salvo su piel de gallina y la mochila de Souta que yacía tirada delante de la puerta del living, abierta.

-¡Ay, creí que nunca te darías cuenta! No me gusta que me ignoren, ¿sabes?-

Lentamente, Kagome se volteó a donde provenía la voz, apretando la botella y con las palmas sudorosas. Había una mujer esperándola. Menuda, delgada, de pelo corto, metida en diminuto vestido negro, se hallaba tirada en el sofá del living, jugueteando con lo que parecía ser un…un cráneo. Sí, un cráneo con una larga, larguísima cabellera negra. Y Kagome pudo observar esos reflejos que había captado en la cocina, decenas, cientos de ellos, cruzando diagonalmente la habitación de aquí a allá. Cabellos.

Kagome parpadeó.¿Qué…?

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

-Ey, niña.- La voz de la chica la despertó de su trance. Dejó la calavera a un lado y se sentó en el sillón, taladrando a Kagome con sus ojos rojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se incorporó. En ese momento, Kagome notó que llevaba un grueso cinturón de cuero y de él colgaba lo que se parecía demasiado a una espada corta y muy afilada.- Qué bonito cabello tienes.

* * *

 ** _Aquí está de nuevo! Voy a subir los caps con un día de diferencia hasta el cinco, que es donde estoy parada ahora._**

 ** _Para los que se encuentran con este fic por primera vez: ¡Hola!, soy BB y este es el primer fic que publico y el primero que sueño con terminar. Si tenés una pregunta, algo que no entendiste por mis deficiencias gramaticales o por mis modismos argentinos que se me escapan en medio del neutro, no dudes en dejar review!_**

 ** _Una notita: suelo poner títulos random a los capítulos para mi propio entretenimiento, así que ignoralos si querés_**

 ** _Les cuento que pasó: Hace unos minutos cuando me decidí a subir el nuevo cap, asi toda alegre, me encuentro con que no puedo entrar a la cuenta. Entonces, busco por el buscador de fanfiction mi fic. Así me enteré que mi querida amiga con quien compartía la anterior cuenta, por motivos que no tenían nada que ver con la razón de ser de dicha cuenta, cambió la contraseña y borró mi fic sin molestarse en consultarme o avisarme. A las hermosas criaturas de Dios que seguían mi fic y cuyos nombres de usuario no recuerdo y a los que no tengo forma de volver a acceder , les pido disculpas. Los caps volverán! y corregidos!_**

 ** _¿Habrán nuevos capítulos a parte de esos? Eeeemh, bueno, eso ese es un problema para la bb de una semana en el futuro..._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Bye!_**

 ** _BB_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 ** _Soda para el vino_**

-¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, Sesshomaru!-

Sesshomaru no le hizo caso y siguió con su camino. Oyó el bufido de la mujer a su espalda y el repiqueteo de sus pies descalzos contra las sucias baldosas de la vereda. Ahora ella caminaba a su lado a zancadas, mirándolo con furia en sus grandes ojos.

-¿Me haces el favor de mirarme cuando te hablo? Me pones nerviosa-

El hombre cumplió su deseo; solo por un segundo, sus ojos celestes, brillantes, se posaron e ella con una mirada despectiva, aburrida. Levantó una ceja. Luego, volvió a mirar al frente, solo aumentando el enfado de Kagura, quien gruñó y apretó los puños.

Sesshomaru percibió casi divertido sus intentos de calmarse, de portarse cordial.

-Escucha- dijo la chica- necesito que me ayudes. Tengo la clave para ganar, para vencerlo, ¿entiendes? Te la daré si me ayudas.-

Debía estar desesperada para tragarse su ira de aquella manera y tratar de negociar. Kagura era más de tomar lo que quería y, si alguien se lo impedía, destruir todo para obtenerlo. Si no se aburría en el proceso. A Sesshomaru no le gustaba esa Kagura falsa con la que estaba hablando.

-No me metas en tus asuntos, Kagura. Usa tú la clave, si es que en verdad la tienes-

Ahora sí, la Kagura de siempre, la Kagura de hacía dos minutos regresó; se cruzó en su camino, obligándolo a detenerse.

-¿¡Es que no quieres ganar!? ¿o es que no me crees? ¿Temes que esté mintiendo, idiota?¿Por qué crees que necesito tu ayuda? ¡Van por mi cabeza, Sesshomaru! ¡Porque sé cosas que no debería saber! Solo necesito a un buen jugador, uno lo suficientemente fuerte…y que no sea tan idiota como para no aprovechar la oportunidad-

Ella intentaba provocarlo y al mismo tiempo descargar su frustración. Su desesperación hacía que Sesshomaru estuviera más reacio a creerle del todo. Y si en verdad tenía esa "clave", podría valerse de su ingenio para utilizarla, no era una mujer vulnerable o estúpida. No necesitaba un hombre que la protegiera. Y si lo necesitaba, no era su asunto.

Todos los insultos que salían de la boca de Kagura le resbalaban. Poco le importaba lo que ella pensara de él. El simple hecho de que viniera a pedirle ayuda de manera tan insistente ya denotaba que ella lo respetaba y admitía su fuerza y poder.

Siguió avanzando, dejándola a su espalda, boquiabierta por la muralla de hielo que era su interlocutor. Sesshomaru oyó cómo ella resoplaba y se iba, sus pasos enfurecidos alejándose.

"Ve a buscar ayuda de otro, o piensa en otra forma de salvar tu cuello" Sí, probablemente eso intentaría, pero al final terminaría volviendo, Sesshomaru podría apostarlo (si se rebajara a actividades tan vulgares como apostar). Pero sin importar cuánto ella le insistiera, él se iba a negar. Sesshomaru no era el salvador de nadie.

El olor de Kagura –un aroma fresco y ligeramente dulzón- fue desapareciendo para ser reemplazado por otro. Más fuerte, más desagradable. Apestaba a gato.

A Gato-leopardo.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante la cercanía de esos sujetos, que probablemente también lo habían percibido e iban a desafiarlo. La temperatura estaba bajando, muy lentamente.

Posó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su nueva espada, obtenida al vencer a un tal Goshinki (había imaginado que un telépata que podía tomar la forma de un monstruo daría una pelea digna o por lo menos entretenida, pero había sido tan mediocre como el resto de los portadores)

Sesshomaru notó como la peste se dispersaba y la temperatura volvía a la normalidad. Ellos también tenían buen olfato; debieron haber notado como había aumentado su poder. Si ellos no se atrevían a enfrentarlo, él los iría a buscar. Sesshomaru conocía bien a Touran y los suyos.

Y era hora de presentarles a Tokijin.

* * *

Siete días, catorce horas, veintitrés minutos.

Hacía casi una semana que Kohaku había desaparecido. Y Sango no tenía ni una pista de su paradero. Estaría preocupadísima ya en circunstancias normales. Pero en estas circunstancias que tanto distaban de serlo, se estaba volviendo loca. Circunstancias en las que habían cientos de tipos con poderes matándose entre sí, y ansiosos por presas tan expuestas como su hermano.

De repente, fue consciente del enorme cuadrado rígido envuelto en cintas que colgaba de su espalda, chocándose con su cuerpo cada vez que modificaba su posición manejando la moto. Si tomaba ese cuadrado de la forma correcta, se iba desplegar e iba a adquirir su verdadera forma: la de un enorme boomerang de hueso. Sí, ella tenía a Hiraikotsu y Kohaku a Kusarigama, pero, por más armado que estuviera, y por más que fuera un niño inteligente, allí, solo no…no tenía muchas posibilidades de…

No, Sango, deja de torturarte. Kohaku es fuerte _(pero solo tiene once años…)_ , sabe luchar _(pero a veces le da tanto miedo…oh, que asustado debe estar)_ y seguro había encontrado un lugar donde esconderse, estar a salvo _(pero ellos podían olerlo, podían sentirlo…)_

Apretó el acelerador, angustiada.

Sí, de hecho, la mayoría de ellos, de los _otros_ podían percibir a los de su tipo. Sus armas les daban esa habilidad, la cual habría sido muy útil en su situación. Pero Hiraikotsu no era como las demás. Jamás le haría las cosas tan fáciles. A Sango le gustaría maldecirlo, pero le había salvado el cuello en tantas ocasiones que simplemente no podía.

Por esos motivos estaba en aquella deplorable situación; no podía revisar toda la ciudad puerta por puerta, ¿quién sabía cuánto tiempo podía esperar Kohaku? _(si es que aún le queda algo de tiempo)_. No, tenía que convertirse en una carnada humana. Si alguien había capturado a su hermano, ese alguien debía tratarse de _otro_ como ellos. Lo que significaba que se dedicaba a matar a los de su clase para hacer más poderosa a su arma. Y podría tener la habilidad de percibirla e ir a buscarla para cumplir con ese objetivo.

Así ella había continuado su búsqueda, paseándose de aquí a allá y enfrentándose a los _otros_ (Hiraikotsu se había alimentado de sus enfrentamientos y ahora lo sentía más liviano y afilado y a veces podría jurar que resplandecía con una luz roja cuando lo arrojaba), verificando si sabían algo o tenían algo que ver con la desaparición de Kohaku. No había tenido buenos resultados, o era más correcto decir que no había tenido resultado en absoluto. Pero, ¿qué más podría hacer?

-Kohaku- Dejaron escapar sus labios- Por favor, aguanta. Voy por ti-

* * *

 _Mierda. Mierda. .Mierda._

Koga se detuvo, frustrado, y pateó un auto. Las puertas laterales se abollaron bajo su ataque y el auto salió despedido, estrellándose contra la vidriera de un negocio de ropa, aplastando los maniquíes y provocando los gritos de la gente dentro del local. Koga bufó antes de seguir su camino, con el ulular de la alarma del automóvil a su espalda. Bien hecho, Koga, seguro nadie te vio haciendo eso. Estabas en plena calle al mediodía de un día de semana, pero no, seguro que tu patada histérica pasó completamente desapercibida.

Bueno, le importaba una mierda si alguien lo había visto.

Hakkaku…Ginta…Había sido demasiado lento. ¡Lento, lento, lento! ¡Muy lento! Ni siquiera había llegado a tiempo para ver quien había sido su asesino. Apenas había captado un pequeño rastro de su olor pero se había disipado casi al instante. En vano, había corrido de acá para allá para volver a encontrarlo. A la mierda con el poder, él quería venganza. Si no la conseguía, nunca sería capaz de dormir tranquilo. Hakkaku y Ginta confiaban en él y él les había fallado.

A decir verdad, más poder no le vendría mal. Había avanzado poco y nada en los últimos dos meses, pero era realmente difícil matar a alguien a patadas. Y aún más si ese alguien podía defenderse con un arma más práctica.

Por suerte, Koga sabía pelear. No por nada había pasado de reformatorio a reformatorio, lo habían sometido a arresto domiciliario dos veces (y en las dos lo había ignorado) y había mandado a tantos al hospital a lo largo de su vida. Jamás había perdido una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en su vida, así que le había parecido muy lógico que su youkai sea del tipo parásito. Pero por más cómodo que le resultara, si quería facilitar las cosas,tendría que hacerlo más poderoso.

Así podría demostrarle al hijo de puta que había matado a sus amigos lo que le había demostrado a cada idiota con el que se había cruzado en su vida: Nadie jode con Koga y vive para contarlo.

* * *

" _-¿Qué? ¿No puedes decir nada? ¿Estás asustado? ¡Ah! ¿Sabes qué hago cuando estoy asustada?-"_

 _-"¿Qué…qué haces?"-_

 _-"Pienso en cosas que me gustan. ¡Como los gatos! O los perros. También me gustan mucho los perros"-_

 _-"Umh…"-_

 _-"O pienso en cosas felices. Momentos divertidos o gente a la que quiero mucho. ¡Intenta hacer eso!"-_

 _-"Eh…sí, lo…lo intentaré-"_

 _-"¡Inténtalo ahora!"-_

 _-"…"-_

 _-"¿Mejor?"-_

 _-"Sí, mejor, gracias"-_

Había mentido. No se sentía mejor. Pero ahora todo le resultaba más claro. Seguía estando aterrado, pero sabía lo que debía hacer.

Miró el pequeño gatito en su regazo.

 _"Pienso en cosas que me gustan ¡Como los gatos!"_

Lo alzó y le susurró a su enorme oreja triangular.

-Ve con ella y protégela, por favor, no dejes que le pase nada malo-

Dejó el gatito en el suelo, mientras éste lo miraba con sus enormes ojos rojos.

-Ve, por favor- Le dijo él, incorporándose y alejándose, del lugar pero sin dejar de mirar al animal-Por favor, cuida a mi hermana.-

* * *

Se le puso la piel de gallina. Un jugador estaba cerca, uno poderoso. Miroku cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por su instinto. Por allá. Abrió los ojos y corrió. No quería que se le escapara.

Solo atacaba a los medianamente poderosos, no iba a agrandar a Kazaana más de lo estrictamente necesario. Y además, los jugadores poderosos generalmente eran los que tenían las manos manchadas de sangre, las mentes retorcidas por la locura y ni rastro de arrepentimiento en sus corazones. Mientras que los jugadores débiles solían ser pobres diablos que poco sabían del infierno al que se habían mudado. Sería morboso e inútil atacar a los inocentes. Miroku solo quería acabar con ese ciclo de masacre de una buena vez.

La presencia aumentó y por un segundo embotó sus sentidos. Miró al frente. Las vibraciones provenían de un pequeño templo. Sintió algo extraño, que reconoció como la presencia de un jugador desarmado. Y con él se hallaba uno con un youkai grande y poderoso, más de lo que había captado en un principio. O tal vez se trataban de dos.

Pobre del desarmado. Miroku se sonrió y apretó el amuleto en su bolsillo. Con un poco de suerte, se trataba de una hermosa mujer dispuesta a agradecer _muy efusivamente_ a cualquiera que la rescatara. Soñar no cuesta nada, dicen.

* * *

 _ **Recuerdan a los gatos leopardo? No, no se asusten. No van a ser importantes en este fic**_

 _ **Bueno, la idea de este capítulo era que fuera un collage de imágenes para que el lector se entere solo de lo que yo quiero que se entere acerca de la trama. MUAHAHAHA.**_

 _ **Como siempre, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme/putearme/preguntarme no duden en dejar review!**_

 _ **Por cierto, se llama Soda para el Vino porque en la Argentina se le suele poner soda a la primera copa de vino para que "pegue menos". Es decir que este capítulo tiene el mero propósito de bajar la tensión del primero. :p**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **BB**_


	3. Capitulo 3 p1

**Capítulo 3. Parte 1**

 ** _Descalzo como Jesús_**

-Gracias.- "¿Gracias?" ¿ "Gracias" y no un "qué haces en mi casa", "voy a llamar a la policía" o un "fuera de aquí, loca"? No, no. Kagome le agradeció el cumplido a la intrusa que hacía dos segundos estaba jugando con un maldito cráneo.

La chica ensanchó su sonrisa, como dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos, y se levantó.

-Lo quiero- Dijo.

Recién en ese momento, Kagome reaccionó.

-¿Qué…qué cosa? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Sal de mi casa ahora mismo o llamo a la policía!-Kagome llevaría la mano a su celular, si no lo hubiera dejado en la cocina. Genial.

-Tu cabello. Lo quiero.- La chica avanzó unos pasos y la luz de las ventanas se reflejó en la cuchilla en su cintura. A Kagome le dolió aún más la cabeza y recordó súbitamente que se suponía que no estaban solas en la casa.

-¡Abuelo!¡Souta!¡ALGUIEN!-

-Ellos no vendrán. Solo lo harán cuándo yo se los pida, si intentas algo raro. –Yura torció la cabeza y sonrió- Pero no creo que lo hagas. ¿Cómo alguien como tú podría enfrentarme?-

Levantó las manos y movió los dedos como si jugara con elásticos. De repente, y antes de que pudiera preguntarse de qué diablos hablaba, algunos de los cabellos casi imperceptibles que cruzaban la habitación se movieron y atraparon las muñecas y tobillos de Kagome, separándoselos y elevándola del suelo. Ella gritó cuando aquellas finas cadenas se apretaron, hundiéndose en su piel y cortándola como si fueran de alambre.

Yura caminó, ligera, hasta estar frente a frente con Kagome y tocar dulcemente un mechón de su (grasoso por la falta de baño) pelo oscuro.

-Lo maltratas-Comentó risueña.-Yo lo cuidaré mucho mejor-

Kagome se removió, tratando de luchas, solo consiguiendo que la mujer soltara su cabello y que las heridas en las muñecas y tobillos se profundizaron..

-¡Suéltame! ¿Quieres mi pelo? ¡Te lo regalo! ¡Loca, deja a mi familia en paz!-

La mujer puso las manos en jarra, frunciendo los labios en un mohín malhumorado.

-Me llamo Yura Sakasagami, para tu información. Y no es divertido cuando te regalan las cosas, es más interesante- puso la mano sobre su cuchilla en su cintura y continúo con la voz más suave que el terciopelo.- tomarlo por ti mismo.-

Kagome presintió que no iba a usar el arma para cortarle las puntas.

-¡No!¡Abuelo, Souta, Buyo!¿Qué hiciste con ellos? ¡SEÑORA RUMIKO!¡POLICÍA!¡ALGUIEN! – Kagome estaba tan desesperada que hasta pedía ayuda a su vecina, aunque sabía que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo demasiado fumada como para hacer caso a algo que no fueran sus retorcidas ideas.

Esa chica iba a matarla, ok, entendido, pero, ¿qué había de su abuelo y de su hermano? No había entendido nada de lo que había dicho esa tal Yura sobre ellos, así que volvió a preguntar. Quería por lo menos saberlo antes de que la loca terminara su trabajo.

-¿Qué hiciste con ellos? ¿Los…los mataste?- Se le quebró la voz, pero no dejó de removerse

-Sus cabellos eran cortos y horribles. Y ya te dije qué hice con ellos. ¿Es que no escuchas cuando te hablan?- Murmuró algo de "que gente maleducada que hay".

No podía ser real. Era un sueño, una pesadilla. ¿Cómo una mujer como Yura podía estar en su casa, usando cabellos de quién sabe quiénes para amarrarla y atacarla? Pero no, su dolor de cabeza no era para nada onírico, si no cien por ciento real. Por cierto, quizás por el pico de estrés que estaba sufriendo, su cabeza de repente llegó al punto en el que se sentía a punto de estallar.

-Quédate quieta- dijo suavemente Yura, pasando una mano por su nuca, enredando con gentileza sus dedos entre sus mechones y tirando para que Kagome inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando la parte delantera de su cuello expuesta.- En serio, en cuanto más rápido lo hagamos, mejor será para ti.- Sí, claro, como si a esa demente le importara lo que era mejor para ella.

-¿Por qué?- Sollozó Kagome, mientras dejaba de moverse y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Sin esperar que la mujer respondiera, se tragó sus sollozos, pues sabía lo que la futura asesina iba a hacer, y no fuera cosa que por un movimiento brusco, como un hipido, terminara con la cara rajada y su sufrimiento se prolongara aún más.

-Digamos que porque me gusta tu pelo.- Yura sacó esa espada corta de su funda- El resto de la historia es un poco tediosa y en serio no necesitas saberla-

Kagome apenas la escuchaba. Pensaba en que su madre volvería dentro de una hora y vería el cadáver de su hija colgando, inútil y degollado en el living, a Souta y el Abuelo quizás en una situación similar. Y tal vez, a una mujer loca esperándola. Apretó los labios, llorando en silencio.

Los segundos se convirtieron en horas en la espera de su final, acompasadas con el latido de su desesperado corazón.

TUM

Yura levantaba la cuchilla, su hoja brillante.

TUM

Entre lágrimas, Kagome notaba un extraño resplandor en el cráneo sobre el sillón. Qué curioso.

TUM

Yura estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en el rostro. Al parecer, era de las que tomaban frappés aún cuando hacía frío.

TUM

Daría cualquier cosa por estar tomando un frappé con sus amigas en lugar de estar en esa situación. ¡Aunque le congelara el cerebro!

TUM

El dolor de Kagome aumentó de manera que su terror fue reemplazado por molestia. Apúrate, Yura Sakademente, que se me parte la cabeza.

TUM

La hoja presionaba sobre su cuello. Yura se relamía los labios.

TUM

Una de las paredes y parte del techo del living reventaron. El impacto mandó a volar a Yura, su cuchilla rozándo la clavícula de Kagome, rasgándole su uniforme y dejándole una delgada línea roja. La mitad de los pelos de la habitación se soltaron de donde sea que estuvieran amarrados, dejando a Kagome rebotar hasta quedar colgada solo de la muñeca y el tobillo derechos, medio sentada en el piso, medio en el aire, sus piernas abiertas de una forma muy poco glamurosa. Ay, encima estaba en pollera.

-¡Maldito seas!- Oyó gritar a Yura entre el polvo y los escombros.-¡Yo llegué primero! ¡Es mía!-

-¡No la quiero! No me importan los débiles. –Contestó una voz masculina desde cerca del agujero de la pared que comunicaba con el exterior (y que seguro había alertado a todo el barrio del desastre que estaba ocurriendo en la casa Higurashi, menos por su puesto a la yonki de la señora Rumiko).-¡Vine por ti!¡Prepárate!-

El polvo se dispersó un poco y Kagome vislumbró una figura alta, roja y plateada. Llevaba en las manos un objeto grande y brillante, y un suave resplandor lo rodeaba por completo La figura se abalanzó hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación, donde supuestamente se hallaba Yura.

Kagome, tosiendo, se removió para incorporarse. No le salió muy bien; su mano seguía estirada hacia arriba y los pelos se habían enredado de forma que su pierna derecha colgaba doblada hacia atrás, inclinada, como si estuviera a punto de patear una pelota imaginaria. Su mano derecha estaba del todo estirada hacia arriba, y su otro pie apenas rozaba el suelo. Para colmo, se balanceaba.

El polvo se dispersó casi del todo y pudo ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Si Yura era rarita, ese tipo podía provenir de otro planeta o algo así. Era alto, el cabello largo y plateado, coronado por dos orejas triangulares blancas, como las de un gato o un perro. Estaba descalzo, usaba un jean raído y un buzo rojo con la pinta de ser muy viejo. En sus manos, llevaba una enorme espada con parte de la empuñadura forrada en un pelo blanco en apariencia muy suavecito y sucio. La hoja, que debía pesar tanto como su dueño a pesar del poco esfuerzo de éste para blandirla, era la que brillaba con un resplandor extraño, igual de extraño que el que provenía de la calavera de Yura. Por cierto, ésta había ido en rescate de su perturbador juguete y ahora colgaba, atado por su cabellera, de su cinturón, justo del lado opuesto a donde estaba la funda de la cuchilla.

El chico de canas super chic hubiera parecido un salvador heroico si no estuviera gruñendo y luchando contra los cabellos de Yura; uno lo agarraba del tobillo izquierdo, otros cuatro estaban en su espada (Kagome no entendía cómo no se cortaban con el filo de ésta), impidiéndole moverla. Estaba atascado, y a juzgar por sus insultos y su cara de enfadada estupefacción, no tenía ni idea de cómo.

Kagome, aún balanceándose un poco, trató de acomodarse para alcanzar con su mano izquierda el cabello que sujetaba su muñeca, que tiraba más, bañando la manga blanca de su uniforme con sangre. Oh, ¿así no era como se suicidaba la gente? Rápido, tenía que zafarse antes de que aquellas cadenas capilares las suicidaran. Entre sus esfuerzos, observó sorprendida cómo unos cabellos se acercaban al cuello del chico. Adivinando las intenciones de Yura, Kagome gritó

-¡CUIDADO!- En otra situación, le hubiera entrado la risa tonta cuando una de las orejitas blancas se movió en su dirección, captando su advertencia.

El chico se removió, parecía perdido, no muy seguro de qué debía cuidarse.

-Es inútil, chiquita- Un movimiento de los dedos de Yura hicieron que varios cabellos acabaran por enredarse en el cuello de su contrincante y tiró. El chico, amarrado como …bueno, como un perro, no detuvo su sarta de insultos ni sus movimientos, reacio a soltar su espada para utilizar sus manos para librarse de sus ataduras. El cabello se tensó y una gota de sangre se deslizó por su cuello.- Él no puede verlos.-

-¡¿VER QUÉ?!- Dijo el chico, aún removiéndose y dirigiendo la vista por primera vez a Kagome- ¿Qué está haciendo?-

-¡Son cabellos! ¡Los usa como cadenas!-

Yura asintió y atravesó a Kagome con la mirada.

-Tienes buena vista, niña. Sabía que valía la pena venir hasta aquí y esperarte. Y además, nuestros olores atrajeron a tan jugoso premio. –Dirigió la mirada a su segundo prisionero.- Tú si tienes un pelo asombroso. Espero que no cambie de color cuando lo arranque de tu cráneo.-

-¿Buena vista?- Jadeó el chico, ignorando el resto de los comentarios de su rival. Yura tensó el cabello con un movimiento de manos.- Arrggh.- La gota de sangre se convirtió en algunos finos ríos rojos cayendo por su cuello. De inmediato, el chico soltó la espada.

-Muy bien, corazón.- Los cabellos que rodeaban la espada y la mantenían en el aire se la llevaron hacia la puerta. Por un momento, Kagome creyó que la iba a usar para empalarla, pero el arma voló cuidadosamente a varios centímetros sobre su cabeza y fue directo a la cocina.

Yura miró al chico, sonriendo, solo para encontrarse que éste le devolvía el gesto. -¿Y tú por qué estás tan fe…?-

-¡GARRAS DE ACERO!-

Yura esquivó el ataque por poco, apenas rozándole un brazo y el torso. De todas formas, no parecía dirigido directamente hacia ella; varios de los cabellos que estaban en el camino, entre los cuales estaban los que mantenían al chico atado, se cortaron, liberándolo.

Aprovechando el escándalo, Kagome alcanzó el cabello amarrado a su muñeca y tiró de él, cortándose un poco la palma de la mano, hasta lograr romperlo. Tropezó ante el cambio repentino en su equilibrio, quedando panza abajo en el piso con el pie derecho aún doblado mirando al techo. Perfecto.

Desde su incómoda posición, observó cómo el chico se abalanzaba hacia la mujer, quién corría hacia un costado, la espada corta en una mano, moviendo frenéticamente los dedos de la otra para volver a apresar a su adversario. Pero el chico adivinó al instante sus intenciones y lanzó otra vez esos zarpazos extraños hacia la mano de Yura, que desapareció en una explosión de sangre. Aturdida y jadeando, la chica miró al hombre de orejas de perro y murmuró:

-Tú eres más impresionante aún. Mira todo lo que aguantas.- A pesar del dolor que seguro sentía, sonrió.- Te mataré primero.-

Kagome apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era una escena tan extraña que parecía sacada de una película. De las malas.

Ante el ataque del chico, algunos de los cabellos que cruzaban la habitación se aflojaron y cayeron, incluyendo el que sostenía el tobillo de Kagome. Libre, se incorporó justo a tiempo para salir del camino y huir al pasillo para cuando un ataque frustrado del chico se dirigía hacia el umbral de la puerta. Se dispuso a ir a la cocina, buscar su celular, llamar a la policía, los bomberos, el psiquiátrico, la ambulancia, hasta protección animal, cualquiera que quisiera ayudarla, pero se detuvo al ver que detrás de ella, Yura Sakasagami salía del living, agitada, el cráneo rebotando contra su pierna. Su mano y su muñeca eran un muñón sangrante y su vestido estaba rasgado en el torso. Ya ignoraba a Kagome por completo. Enfundó su cuchilla solo para tener su única mano libre, cerró el puño e hizo un violento movimiento como tirando de una soga en diagonal. La curiosa luz salía de las cuencas vacías del cráneo se intensificó

-¡Diviértete, maldito!-

De las escaleras descendieron dos cuerpos flotantes. Kagome contuvo la respiración, aterrada. Inconscientes, con una expresión pacífica en sus rostros , sostenidos por centenares de pelos amarrados en cada una de sus extremidades, Souta y el Abuelo volaron hacia el pasillo, armados con un cuchillo de cocina el primero, un matafuegos el segundo. El joven de cabello plateado salió del living para encontrarse con esa bizarra escena. Kagome notó que de hecho, su pelo no parecía tan plateado si no más bien gris, y sus orejas eran un poco más redondas y pequeñas, como las de un osito.

-Keh. ¿Un niño y un viejo? ¿Crees que eso me detendrá, bruja?-

El anciano flotante se le tiró encima, blandiendo el matafuegos con aire experto, pero el chico lo despachó con un zarpazo que rajó el recipiente de metal. El viejo salió despedido por la presión de la espuma blanca que salía de la abertura y chocó contra una pared del pasillo, sin soltar el matafuegos que rebotó en su pecho. Se recompuso como una tétrica marioneta y volvió a la carga, Souta siguiéndolo.

-¡TESSAIGA!- Gritó el joven y desde la cocina, una katana vieja y maltratada vino volando hasta ser aterrizar en sus manos, donde se convirtió en la enorme espada de antes. Su dueño gastó un segundo en mirar sorprendido el arma, mientras su pelo volvía a brillar para el deleite de Yura, murmuró para sí mismo.- Mmh, no creí que fuera a funcionar.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y se puso en guardia, dispuesto a recibir el ataque de los rehenes.

-¡No!¡No los lastimes!- Gritó Kagome. Quizás solo fueran cadáveres colgantes, pero era su familia y no iba a permitir que aquél los rebanara con su espada brillante.

-¡Tú cállate!- Dijo Yura, pálida por la pérdida de sangre. Tomó de nuevo su cuchilla y se la lanzó tan rápido que Kagome no tuvo tiempo de ni pensar en esquivarla.

De la nada, según la chica, un tipo apareció a su lado y se interpuso tranquilamente entre la cuchilla y Kagome, levantando su mano derecha como si estuviera saludando y la izquierda sosteniendo su muñeca. Se oyó por un momento un estruendo similar al que haría un huracán y Kagome vio como la trayectoria de la espada corta se modificaba e iba directo a su mano. En vez de atravesar su palma de lado a lado, como esperaba Kagome, el arma simplemente despareció y con un movimiento, el segundo hombre más oportuno del mundo envolvió su mano derecha en una especie de guante.

-Ups. Era un buen tiro, Yura- Dijo.- Qué lástima.-

-¡No!¡Tú otra vez!- Contestó la aludida con una mueca exasperada.- ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada, imbécil?-

-¿Sabes? No reconocí tu presencia. Te volviste más poderosa. Me alegro por ti, pero no voy a permitir que ataques a señoritas indefensas.-

Kagome apenas prestó atención a la plática entre el extraño y la demente, ya tendría tiempo para asimilar toda la situación más tarde. Ahora tenía que encargarse de salvar a su familia. Salió de detrás del hombre, que se interrumpió a sí mismo con un "¡Espera!¡es peligroso!", y mientras una nueva oleada de dolor la golpeaba desde detrás de los ojos, corrió hacia donde estaba el joven con orejas de perro. Llegó justo a tiempo para ponerse en medio de Souta y la espada. El joven detuvo su mandoble a medio centímetro del hombro de la chica y abrió mucho los ojos en una expresión exasperada y Kagome notó que relucían como oro líquido.

-¿¡Qué …!?- Y de repente, la empujó de un manotazo. Kagome cayó al suelo y vio cómo Souta bajaba el cuchillo de cocina en una apuñalada fallida gracias a la maniobra del loco de la espada.

Teniéndolo tan cerca, no le era necesario para el chico usar su arma, solo bastaba con un zarpazo.

-¡No!¡NononoPORFAVOR!- Kagome se paró de un salto a pesar del dolor de sus tobillos y se lanzó sobre el que atentaba contra la vida de su hermano.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa, loca de mierda? ¿Quieres morir o qué?-

-¡No dejaré que los lastimes!-

-¡Por si no te diste cuenta, la bruja esa los está controlando!- El chico se libró de su agarre y se puso en guardia cuando vio que el abuelo se acercaba con el tanque del matafuegos vacío.

-¡Entonces corta los cabellos!- Gritó Kagome en un agudo del que no se enorgullecía.

El chico bufó. Miroku iba a terminar quedándose con su presa mientras él se encargaba de salvar vidas que le importaban un bledo. Perfecto.

-No los veo.-

-Te diré dónde tienes que cortar, pero nos los lastimes, por favor- Kagome lo tomó del brazo y los ojos del espadachín se posaron en ella un momento. Se removió para que lo soltara y cuando la marioneta flotante estuvo a punto de golpearlos, le preguntó

\- De acuerdo. ¿Dónde?-

Con las direcciones de Kagome, esquivando golpes y puñaladas, lograron cortar los cabellos amarrados a los brazos del Abuelo, haciendo que soltara el extintor, sus brazos colgando torpemente en sus costados. De repente, nuevos cabellos –rubios, oscuros, castaños- salieron de la nada, completaron aquel juguete roto y cerraron su mano derecha en un puño que golpeó el rostro del chico. Todo sucedió tan rápidamente que el pobre ni tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo.

Souta se arrojó sobre ellos como un bólido mientras el joven de ojos dorados forcejeaba con Kagome para no tomar venganza del osado anciano. La tiró contra una pared al tiempo que lanzaba un mandoble a ciegas que dejó a Souta en el piso, con todos los pelos que lo sostenían desde arriba cortados, solo unos cuantos que provenían de los extremos del pasillo se mantenían intactos. El viejo aprovechó su distracción para darle una patada ninja en la nuca. Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que bajo el impacto del golpe, el cuello herido del joven volvía a sangrar.

El espadachín murmuró una maldición cortada por sus propios dientes apretados. Souta volvió a erguirse y elevarse del nivel del suelo como un fantasma escapando de una tumba.

-¿¡Por qué vuelven a aparecer!?-

Kagome se preguntaba lo mismo y de repente recordó que la calavera de Yura había aumentado considerablemente su brillo antes de hacer aparecer a Souta y el Abuelo. La misma calavera que su dueña se había ocupado rescatar de su vulnerable posición en el sillón durante la entrada épica del de rojo. La misma calavera desde cuyo interior salía un resplandor similar al que la espada al parecer llamada Tessaiga. Tal vez…

Se permitió apartar la vista un momento, confiando en que el desconocido no iba a decapitar a su familia en los dos segundos que no lo vigilaba. El otro tipo (más bajo que el primero pero de aspecto más adulto y menos salvaje, el pelo negro un poco largo y domado en una pequeña coleta en su nuca, vestido con camiseta, camisa y chaqueta, jeans oscuros, misteriosa mano derecha no-mutilada bajo un guante, resplandeciendo igual que el cráneo, igual que la espada) luchaba contra Yura. Con movimientos de un báculo dorado coronado por un aro muy afilado, cortaba los cabellos que se estiraban hacia él como delgadísimos dedos codiciosos. Mientras luchaba, no dejaba de hablar con una voz serena con la mujer que movía los dedos de su única mano con una expresión de furia

-Señorita Yura, ¿qué hablamos de irrumpir en propiedad ajena?- Dijo lanzando un pergamino similar a los que guardaba el Abuelo de Kagome a la dirección donde por un segundo Yura fijó la vista. Los pelos que se habían empezado a remover en esa esquina del pasillo se quemaron en un destello azul.

-¡Literalmente no hablamos de eso!- Respondió la aludida con un tono frustrado.

-¿Ah, no? Pues deberíamos hacerlo. Para empezar, es ilegal. No creo que te importe, pero siempre es bueno saberlo- El tipo unió las manos en un rezo, con los pulgares y los dedo índice extendidos y a su alrededor apareció una esfera de luz azul contra la que se estrellaron los cabellos que se le acercaban por todos los frentes. Siguió hablando como si estuviera teniendo una plácida conversación en un café con una hermosa acompañante. Bueno, estaba acompañado de una mujer que en otras circunstancias se vería hermosa, pero no parecía ser el momento para una charla entretenida.- En segundo lugar, mucha gente lo consideraría un gesto de mala educación y hasta rudo. Aunque tampoco creo que te importe.-

-¡Cállate de una vez, imbécil!-

-Iré al grano, entonces.- Contestó el hombre sin separar las manos y borrando su sonrisa, adoptando una expresión más severa.- Será mejor que te vayas. La señorita está desarmada, y lo sabes. Vete de aquí, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.-

Yura lanzó una carcajada, pero Kagome pudo advertir un poco de nerviosismo que no pudo entender. Tal vez el tipo del báculo podía hacer todos esos trucos extraños, pero aún parecía el más inofensivo dentro de esa casa. Después de ella misma, claro.

-¿Hacerme algo? ¿Tú? ¿A mí?- La expresión de la mujer pasó de falsamente divertida a feroz y sudorosa.- No tienes idea a cuántos maté, Hoshi.-

-¡Ah, recuerdas mi nombre! Yo sabía que había hecho efecto en ti. – Respondió el tipo, separando las manos, deshaciendo aquel escudo esférico, para volver a tomar el báculo que había descansado en la cara interna de su codo durante su maniobra de defensa.

Ese último comentario en especial llevó a Yura al límite de su paciencia. El cráneo resplandeció como un sol en miniatura y para los ojos de Kagome, sus dedos de Yura quedaron cubiertos de cabellos enroscados, el pasillo oscureciéndose por su súbita abundancia. Oyó una maldición y volvió la vista al joven de la espada y sus dos extraños adversarios para ver que el primero al parecer se había tropezado con los nuevos cabellos que se habían interpuesto en su camino. La ocasión había sido aprovechada por el niño, que lo había apuñalado en el costado. El chico le dio un codazo en la frente, haciéndolo retroceder.

Esa última ofensiva de Yura había confirmado todas sus sospechas. Es _tu momento de ser útil, Kagome._ Se levantó del piso y gritó al tipo del báculo, que estaba teniendo más problemas capilares que antes:

-¡Hay algo dentro del cráneo! ¡Algo como lo que tienes en la mano, como la espada!- El hombre la miró un momento con una expresión sorprendida. Yura también la miró, escandalizada. Se había cuidado de no ser muy obvia, a pesar de tener a la calavera colgando del cinto. Quizás esos dos hombres idiotas nunca se hubieran dado cuenta, pero no había contado con la chica. En serio tenía una buena vista.

Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. Mierda, quería decir de la mano

Movió los dedos y los cabellos alrededor de Kagome le rodearon los brazos, el torso, el cuello, la cabeza. La inmovilizaría, la cegaría. La silenciaría.

Kagome lanzó un grito ahogado, desesperado, al sentir como se aplastaba su pecho, los cabellos tiraban de sus brazos, la asfixiaban. De repente, gran parte del agarre se aflojó y cayó (por décima de vez en el día) sobre sus rodillas, jadeando y quitándose restos de cabello de encima. Se volteó para ver al chico de la espada muy cerca de ella, la hoja del arma cortando a ciegas y forcejeando tanto con el viejo como con el niño. La había salvado.

-¡Inuyasha, cambiemos! –Gritó el hombre del báculo. -¡No puedo acercarme a ella!-

El supuesto Inuyasha pareció entender al instante lo que quería hacer el otro y dejó quieta su espada, cuya hoja se cubrió de una capa de …¿cristal? Acaso ¿diamante? A esta altura, nada podía sorprender a Kagome.

El hombre del báculo, aún concentrado en cortar, quemar y esquivar los cabellos que apenas podía percibir, captó el cambio en Tessaiga con el rabillo del ojo. Sincronizados, el chico dio un mandoble al aire, creando y lanzando decenas de dagas de diamante con su movimiento mientras el hombre del báculo se quitaba del medio. Los cabellos detuvieron sus movimientos bajo la lluvia de cuchillas, dándole tiempo al segundo tipo de correr hacia Kagome, que estaba siendo asediada por sus parientes. Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, un pergamino quedó pegado en el pecho de su abuelo y una luz azul lo libró de los hilos que lo manejaban. Solo fue un momento, pero cuando la marioneta se recompuso, el hombre se había interpuesto entre ella y Kagome.

-Mantente detrás de mí, …- Dijo, juntando otra vez sus manos y formando otra vez la esfera azul. Kagome se levantó tambaleante, ya realmente cansada de la secuencia de ataques y situaciones extrañas.

-Kagome-

El hombre, sin mirarla, concentrado, siguió hablando.

–Señorita Kagome, ¿puedes ver los cabellos de Yura?-

-Sí-

-Genial. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, tú ayudarás al chico de allá a esquivar los ataques mientras yo me quedaré aquí haciéndote de escudo y encargándome de ésta situación.- Señaló con la cabeza a Souta y el Abuelo, ambos, con cuchillo y recuperado matafuegos, golpeaban las paredes de luz de la esfera , tratando de deshacerla. Antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo, agregó.-Prometo que no les haré daño, solo me encargaré de los cabellos. ¿De acuerdo, señorita Kagome?-

Kagome apretó los puños y buscó con la vista a espadachín. Su arma había vuelto a la normalidad y cortaba en el aire los cabellos que le lanzaba Yura, quien retrocedía hacia la cocina. No parecía notar los que se le acercaban por un lateral.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo firmemente y al instante, recordando ese particular nombre, gritó-¡Inuyasha, a tu izquierda!- Otra vez, una de las orejitas se movió para captar su voz, y de un mandoble, el sujeto cortó los cabellos que habían estado a punto de amarrarlo como lo habían hecho con Kagome.

Así la pelea continuó por unos angustiosos minutos, el extraño campo azul alrededor de ella y del otro hombre desapareciendo por momentos para que su creador pudiera lanzar un pergamino al anciano, a Souta o a los cabellos, volviendo a aparecer cada vez más traslúcido. Mientras, Kagome gritando direcciones al luchador ("derecha, a la altura de tu rodilla", "arrgh", "¡no! Tu otra rodilla", "¡entonces no es la derecha, tonta!") quien impedía que Yura se escabullera hacia la cocina, lejos de la vista de la otra joven. Finalmente, Inuyasha se había acercado lo suficiente a su presa: levantó la espada, dispuesto a rebanarle ese molesto brazo que la mujer utilizaba para controlar los poderes de su arma. Sin embargo, los cabellos, invisibles para él, enredados en sus dedos rodearon la hoja de su fiel Tessaiga como lo habían hecho a un inicio, dejándola estática en su posición.

-¿Me matarás sin usar tu youkai?- Sonrió la mujer, una mirada enloquecida en sus ojos rojos. Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Se suponía que él era el tonto que caía dos veces en la misma trampa. Soltó la empuñadora y con un zarpazo, rasgó el cinto de la mujer y destruyó el viejo cráneo que colgaba de éste. Un pequeño peine rojo de dientes muy finos cayó al piso, rebotando.

Yura miró con los ojos como platos el objeto y en un acto reflejo olvidó todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y se estiró para recogerlo. El siguiente zarpazo se deshizo, por segunda vez, de su mano y todos los cabellos de la habitación cayeron, suaves e inútiles. El Abuelo y Souta también cayeron, su libertad recobrada al fin, pero no su consciencia. Inuyasha tomó su espada al vuelo, su movimiento ambientado por el grito de dolor de Yura, quién estaba de rodillas, mirando ahora sus dos muñones y el peine inútil frente a ella.

Kagome sintió la mano del otro hombre sobre su hombro y su voz, suave, casi un susurro.

-Será mejor que no veas esto, Kagome.-

Entendiendo a la perfección el significado de sus palabras y lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, la chica se volteó.

El llanto de Yura Sakasagami cesó.

* * *

 ** _Un cap largo pero entretenido de escribir. No tan entretenido de corregir. Puede resultar confuso, así que si no entendiste alguna parte por mis nulas capacidades gramaticales, REVIEW! si querés dar tu opinión, REVIEW! Si te agarró hambre, TAMBIÉN REVIEW!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	4. Capitulo 3 p2

**Capítulo 3. Parte 2**

 ** _E histérico como él solo_**

Kagome no se volteó, no habló ni se movió un centímetro cuando el hombre a su lado murmuró como para sí mismo algo que sonó como "qué pena", tampoco lo hizo cuando los cabellos temblaron y desaparecieron como en un espejismo, ni cuando los dos intrusos en su casa salieron de su campo de visión. Lo único que la sacó de su inmovilidad fue la visión de su abuelo y Souta acostados en el suelo. Sin los cabellos enredados en sus brazos, piernas y torsos, sin estar elevados del suelo, colgando, parecían dormir. Incluso sus pechos se movían suavemente con el ritmo de su respiración. Pero no estaban dormidos. Ni el de sueño más profundo podía permanecer en la inconsciencia después de tantos sacudones y luchas.

Kagome caminó hacia ellos lentamente, el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Se arrodilló entre ellos, trató de acercar más a su abuelo (era pesado, a pesar de que siempre había sido un hombre de contextura pequeña) y apoyó la cabeza de su hermano sobre su regazo (él, en cambio, era liviano). Una gota cayó sobre la mejilla del niño y así Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. De que estaba preocupadísima por su familia, de que a pocos metros de ella estaba su living medio destruido, de que sus muñecas, brazos, tobillos estaban cortajeados por el ataque de _pelos, sí, pelos que se movían por sí mismos;_ de había sido salvada por dos extraños, uno de los cuales parecía medio animal, el mismo que había matado a una persona _en su casa, en su casa_ ; de que había un cadáver de una mujer desquiciada en la puerta de su cocina, de que aún habían fragmentos de cristal y espuma de matafuego diluyéndose, de que esa mujer desquiciada que _había sido asesinada, sí, mutilada y asesinada en la puerta de su cocina_ había intentado matarla, cortarle el cuello, atravesarla con una cuchilla, ahogarla con esos repulsivos cabellos. Sus hipidos y sollozos aumentaron en volumen, sus lágrimas impidiéndole ver el rostro de su hermano. _¿Por qué por qué por qué por qué por qué?_ Estaba aterrada, nunca había estado tan aterrada en su vida.

El segundo hombre, el que llevaba el báculo que ahora parecía haberse esfumado, se agachó a su lado y le tendió un pañuelo. Kagome lo tomó, agradecida. No le importaba aceptar ofrecimientos de un desconocido. Ya no.

-Mi-mi mamá debe est-estar por venir- Dijo entre hipidos luego de soplarse los mocos, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Tragó y continúo.- Sale del trabajo a las tres de la tarde. No puede enterarse.-

-No, por supuesto que no.- Asintió el hombre, antes de pararse y mirar el reloj de pulsera que tenía en la muñeca izquierda, la no enguantada.- Son y cuarenta y tres. Inuyasha, no se te ocurra irte.-

-Keh. No pensaba hacerlo.- Contestó la voz del otro más lejos. Kagome agachó la cabeza, esperando temerle. Pero no. No olvidaba que el tipo había perdonado la vida de su familia aún cuando le hubiera sido muy fácil ignorar sus ruegos, tampoco había olvidado como la había apartado para que no fuera apuñalada por Souta o cómo había cortado los cabellos que la apresaban. Sí, no era un santo, había matado a alguien, pero a Kagome se le hacía muy difícil juzgarlo cuando ese alguien era Yura.

También cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho el otro: eran las tres y cuarenta y tres. Entre que ella había salido del colegio, había llegado a su casa, se había percatado de la presencia de Yura y había tomado lugar esa horrenda batalla en el pasillo, solo habían pasado cuarenta y tres minutos. Y gran parte de ese tiempo era el que había gastado en el viaje desde la escuela, que había sido medio a pie. Dios, eso parecía haber ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo…y solo había sido hacia poco más de media hora. ..

No podía pensar en eso ahora. Debía idear una excusa lógica y por la que no la enviaran a un loquero sobre por qué media casa se había derrumbado y por qué había un cadáver de una mujer sin manos. Se incorporó, tambaleante, secándose las lágrimas y oyó a su espalda a los dos hombres hablando.

-Inuyasha, ayuda a Kagome a vendar sus heridas mientras yo me encargo de este desastre-

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?-

-Porque con esa excusa mantendrías a Kagome lejos mientras yo me deshago de Yura, evitando que la asustáramos más de lo que está innecesariamente. Pero, bueno, supongo que ya no importa ser sutiles, ¿no?-

-Está bien, está bien. No me sermonees.-

-Kagome, ¿te parece bien?-

La chica dio un respingo, aún sin animarse a darse la vuelta.

-Emh, sí, sí, eso creo.-

-Bien, luego…creo que mereces saber qué está pasando. Hablaremos de eso-

 _Qué está pasando._ No "qué pasó" sino "qué _está_ pasando". ¿Eso quería decir que la pesadilla no había terminado?

Inuyasha apareció a su lado y Kagome se sobresaltó ante lo diferente que estaba. Para empezar, no resplandecía levemente como su espada, que ahora reposaba en una vaina negra, colgando de la cadera del chico. Éste ya no tenía el pelo plateado, si no negro, y la parte mas distraída y tonta de Kagome se decepcionó un poco al ver que las orejitas de perro en su cabeza habían desaparecido para ser reemplazadas por una orejas humanas y ordinarias en su ubicación correcta. La herida en su cuello se había reducido a una fina marca blanca, y la apuñalada en su costado había dejado de sangrar, aunque podría estar disimulándose entre el vivo color del buzo, que hacía pasar casi desapercibo las manchas rojas en el borde superior.

-¿Tienes vendas o algo así?- Le preguntó. Su voz sonaba un poco más grave y diferente ahora que no estaba discutiendo ni en medio del fragor de la batalla. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, como si no le agradara hacer de enfermera. Aquella parte retardada de Kagome volvió a decepcionarse al ver que sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros, como los suyos.-¿Y?- Dijo, impaciente ante su silencio- ¿Tienes o no?-

-S-sí, en el baño pero…¿qué hay de …?-Kagome miró a su abuelo y su hermano, ya mejor acomodados en el suelo. Aún no sabía cómo despertarlos. O si despertarían

-De eso me encargo yo. Creo saber lo que les hizo Yura y no es nada que no se pueda revertir con un simple…emh…remedio casero.- Contestó el hombre desde atrás. Kagome se esforzó en recordar cómo lo había llamado Yura.

-Gracias, Hoshi- Quería demostrarle su gratitud de alguna forma, pero tampoco quería voltearse y ver a esa mujer o lo que quedara de ella.

-Por favor, llámame Miroku, Hoshi es mi apellido. Y no agradezcas, no podría dejar a una señorita a…-

-Miroku, hasta yo sé que no es momento.- Lo cortó Inuyasha.

-Claro, claro, lo siento. Me dejé llevar. La fuerza de la costumbre. Muy bien, Inuyasha. No sabías que tenías tacto -

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco y tomó a Kagome de la muñeca.

-¿Dónde está tu baño?-

* * *

Inuyasha parecía saber bastante de primeros auxilios, lo cual era muy bueno, aunque Kagome suponía que la forma en la que los había aprendido no era tan buena. Al final, los cortes en sus muñecas no eran tan profundos como para "suicidarla", pero sí para doler muchos y correr el riesgo de infectarse, así que el chico ya-sin-orejas-de-perro-qué-mal se las vendó con cuidado. Fue un poco incómodo cuando Kagome tuvo que sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro y tenderle el pie descalzo a Inuyasha agachado frente a ella para que le limpiara y vendara el tobillo, pero el joven lo hizo con tanta naturalidad que el pudor de Kagome se esfumó, al igual que gran parte de su angustia inicial. Esos dos sujetos aún estaban ayudándola. No tendría que lidiar con todo eso sola.

Desde el piso de abajo –pues se hallaban en el baño del primer piso, el único que tenía botiquín- se oyó un ruido extraño, como el viento en un día de tormenta, que Kagome reconoció como el mismo que había escuchado cuando Miroku había hecho su aparición en escena.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó de repente, para llenar el silencio.

Inuyasha no levantó la vista del segundo tobillo que estaba vendando.

-Está absorbiendo el cuerpo. – Pareció darse cuenta de que lo que decía sonaba confuso así que trató de explicarse mejor.- Con su mano derecha, la del guante. Él…puede hacer eso.-

Kagome pensó un momento mientras notaba que el sonido cesaba casi al instante de cuando había empezado.

-Como hizo con la cuchilla que me lanzó Yura.-

Inuyasha asintió

-Esa espada era una wakizashi, por cierto. Una katana corta- La corrigió él distraídamente. Por alguna razón, a Kagome no le sorprendió que supiera de armas.-No la usaba bien.- Agregó.

-¿Y a donde van las cosas que absorbe?-

El chico se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba el tobillo de Kagome.

-Ni idea. A ningún lado, creo. Desaparecen para siempre.- Se incorporó, estirándose, y luego miró a Kagome.- ¿Dónde más te cortaste?-

Kagome por un momento pensó en su clavícula, pero el corte no era tan profundo como para requerir un tratamiento especial, y no iba a dejar que un parcial desconocido trabajara sobre una zona tan sensible y cercana a su pecho. Además, quería saber algunas cosas

-En ningún lado. ¿Y ese …poder de Miroku tiene algo que ver con tu espada? ¿Y con el peine de Yura?-

Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza mientras dejaba las vendas sobre la mesa del lavatorio.

-Sí y no. Mmmmh, Miroku es mejor explicando estas cosas.-

-¿Dónde están tus orejas?- Preguntó de repente Kagome

-¿Qué?- Ahora sí, parecía haberlo incomodado.

-Las orejas blancas que tenías.- Kagome hizo el gesto de llevar sus manos con los dedos índices extendidos a los lados de su cabeza, como haciendo cuernos.- ¿Qué pasó con ellas?-

\- Haces muchas preguntas cuando no estás llorando.- Bufó el chico. Kagome miró sus pies descalzos y murmuró para sí misma.

-Bueno, es mejor que llorar.-

-Aparecen cuando desenvaino a Tessaiga.-

-¿Eh?-

-Estoy contestando tu pregunta, tonta. Las orejas, el pelo plateado, las garras, los poderes, todos aparecen cuando desenvaino mi espada.-

Kagome lo miró otra vez. Él tenía las manos en los bolsillos y había apoyado la espalda contra la pared de azulejos celestes.

-Aaah, yo pensé que eras una especie de híbrido o algo.-

-Je, que estupidez.-

-Sí, que estupidez.-

Quedaron en silencio un momento demasiado corto como para tornarse incómodo.

-¿Y por qué estás descalzo?-

Inuyasha la miró y una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Es cómodo.- Dijo, y luego agregó.- Y mis zapatillas explotaron la primera vez que desenvainé a Tessaiga, así que es mejor que me quede en patas.

-¿Explotaron?-

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros otra vez.

-Explotaron. Creo que fue por la energía liberada o algo así.-

-¿Y dónde conseguiste esa espada tan rara?-

\- Deja de hacerme tantas preguntas. – Dijo Inuyasha, molesto, despegando la espalda de la pared, como recordando que no estaba obligado a responder a un interrogatorio.- Vamos, Miroku debe haber terminado.- Se volteó hacia la puerta y Kagome se vio obligado a seguirlo. Tomó sus zapatos, pensando en que debía desechar las medias cortadas y sucias, cuando recordó de repente un momento de la batalla

-¡Espera! ¿A ti no te habían apuñalado? ¿Y que hay de tu cuello?- Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Inuyasha, al pie de la escalera, la miró sobre el hombro con una expresión sorprendida, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Eh? No es nada, sano rápido.- Distraídamente, se llevó la mano al costado, como comprobando que la piel y el músculo se habían regenerado y la herida había dejado de sangrar.

-¿Estás seguro?-

El chico chasqueó la lengua

-Claro, ¿crees que no conozco mis habilidades? Ahora deja de preocuparte por idioteces y bajemos de una vez.-

Kagome se encogió de hombros. No se veía como alguien sumamente herido o moribundo, y por supuesto que no sonaba como uno. Supuso que estaba bien, pero tomó nota mental de que luego debía bombardearlo con más preguntas al respecto, le gustara o no.

Abajo, se encontraron con que ya no habían trozos de cristal en el pasillo, y por supuesto, el cadáver de Yura había desaparecido ( _para siempre_ pensó Kagome). Tampoco estaba el matafuegos roto y parecía que Miroku había limpiado toda la espuma. Kagome miró apenada el agujero en la pared del living y los escombros desparramados. Eso no sería tan fácil de arreglar.

Volvió la vista Inuyasha y notó que él había estado mirándola. Al verse descubierto, él llevó la vista al living y señalo los destrozos con la cabeza, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su buzo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?-

-"Eso" es tu culpa, te lo quiero recordar.-

-Si no hubiera hecho "eso", tú estarías muerta. Deberías estar agradecida-

-Claro, porque tú viniste hasta aquí solo para salvar a la damisela en peligro.- Kagome no sabía exactamente por qué él había irrumpido en su casa, pero tenía una idea. Y se asemejaba más a las intenciones de un cazador que a las de un caballero en corcel blanco

-No sabes por qué vine aquí-

-Explícamelo, entonces.-Repuso Kagome, cruzando los brazos.

-De eso me encargo yo. – Dijo Miroku, asomándose desde la puerta de la cocina.-Es mejor, en serio. Inuyasha tiene la capacidad narrativa de un niño de cinco años.-

-¡Ey!¿Me estás comparando con un niño?-

-Lo siento. Tiene la capacidad narrativa de un caniche toy. ¿Mejor?- Inuyasha gruñó.- Vengan, pasen.-

Alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, con la cabeza apoyada en ésta, estaban Souta y el Abuelo. Cerca de Souta, había un pequeño bowl (el mismo que Kagome debería haber usado esa mañana para tomar sus cereales de no haber estado tan somnolienta) con una sustancia color miel oscura. Miroku tomó una silla y la corrió, invitando a Kagome a sentarse. La chica obedeció, mientras Inuyasha se quedaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera cansado o molesto. Kagome apostaba su bici a que se trataba de la primera.

-¿Cuánto tarda tu madre en llegar del trabajo?- Le preguntó Miroku, devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Ummh, unos quince minutos. A veces menos.-

Miroku hizo una mueca

-Bueno, supongo que es suficiente por el momento.-Señaló.- Primero lo primero. Creo que Yura envenenó a tu familia usando los poderes de su arma.- Kagome abrió la boca para hablar pero Miroku la frenó con un gesto de su enguantada mano, la tela apenas tapando el resplandor que salía de ella.- Luego hablaremos de eso, paciencia. Si fue así, se supone que este antídoto sencillo que hice con cosas de tu cocina y con lo que tenía a mano bastará para reanimarlos. Yo ya les di de beber un poco, pero si no despiertan en media hora, dales un poco más. No están en peligro de muerte, ni mucho menos, es como si estuvieran en un sueño muy, muy profundo. El único efecto secundario es que probablemente tengan borrosos los recuerdos más recientes, pero eso en este caso viene muy bien.-

A Kagome todo eso le parecía muy bien, pero había un detalle que no le permitía aliviarse

-¿Cómo es que puedes hacer un antídoto con cosas que sacaste de una cocina normal? ¿No necesitas un laboratorio de química o algo así?-

Miroku sonrió divertido por su pregunta.

-Existen antídotos que se pueden hacer con lo que encuentras en el pasto, Kagome. No estamos hablando de un veneno químico si no de uno del tipo demoníaco, y las reglas son diferentes. Y ya que hablamos de eso. – Al fin, tomó asiento frente a Kagome.- es hora que te explique qué diablos acaba de pasar. ¿Estás lista?-

-No, pero por favor, explícamelo.- El otro asintió y comenzó:

-Primero, necesito que abras tu mente un poco, es esto mismo que te decía recién; la ciencia no lo ha descubierto todo y dudo que lo vaya a lograr algún día. Existen cosas que no pueden ser explicadas, o al menos no pueden ser con términos normales. Pero creo que eso ya lo comprobaste por las malas.-

Kagome miró sus manos apoyadas sobre sus muslos y murmuró un "sí".

-Dentro de estas cosas, digamos, sobrenaturales, se encuentran los youkais. Se tratan de objetos, armas, o hasta poderes que eligen a sus portadores y les otorgan poderes y habilidades sobrehumanas.-

-Como la espada de Inuyasha, tu mano o el peine de Yura-

-Exactamente. Y la forma de hacer al youkai más poderoso es alimentándolo con la sangre de un portador. A veces es en forma literal, pero generalmente quiere decir…-

-¿Que tienen que matar a otros que tengan esas armas para hacerse más poderosos?- Terminó Kagome, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. "¡Vine por ti!" le había gritado Inuyasha a Yura. Lanzó una mirada a la espada envainada del chico, que escuchaba la conversación con los ojos cerrados. Tessaiga ahora era más poderosa.

-Exactamente. Y existe un youkai, el primer youkai, llamado la Perla de Shikon, que, según cuentan, es el más poderoso de todos y tiene la habilidad de cumplir cualquier deseo. Pero, como se ha comprobado a lo largo de los siglos, esta Perla solo se le aparece al dueño del youkai más poderoso de su generación. –

-El que mató más portadores.- Aclaró Inuyasha, sin abrir los ojos.

-Y todos los que se supone que han logrado hallarla nunca aclararon dónde o lo que hicieron con ella. Cuando un youkai pierde a su portador desaparece y vuelve a aparecer cuando el nuevo dueño que eligió está listo para utilizarla. Esto siempre ocurrió y ocurre con todos los youkais al mismo tiempo, con solo unos días o semanas de diferencia. Como si el hecho de que un montón de gente adquiriera poderes al mismo tiempo no fuera lo suficientemente malo, muchos de estos nuevos portadores conocen la existencia de la Perla de Shikon y harían _cualquier cosa por hallarla._ Ahí es donde empieza lo que yo llamo "El Juego". Algunos portadores se pasean las ciudades buscando a sus presas, porque quieren la Perla o porque, como suele pasar, digamos que le tomaron el gusto a la cacería.-

Kagome permaneció en silencio. Toda esa información de repente era demasiada, pero cuadraba con lo que había ocurrido hacía unos momentos. De todas formas, le recordaba a la trama de un anime malo de los que les gustaban a sus amigas.

-Muchas personas se ven obligadas a participar en El Juego para garantizar su propia supervivencia, completamente ajenos a la Perla de Shikon y sus poderes. Suelen surgir muchas alianzas y treguas con este fin.- Miroku se rascó la cabeza, esforzándose por no divagar.- El Juego termina cuando la Perla elige a su dueño, el portador más poderoso, el que ha sobrevivido y ha alimentado mejor a su arma. A esa altura, la mayoría de los youkais ya desaparecieron. Luego de un período de tiempo que puede ir de un año a un siglo, comienza una nueva partida. Como podrás deducir, estamos en medio de una, que comenzó hace dos meses.-

Kagome levantó la mirada, recordando que desde hacía un tiempo, era como si lo único de lo que hablaran los programas de noticias eran de extraños accidentes y ataques violentos. Al principio le había llamado la atención, pero luego lo había atribuido al amarillismo de los medios de comunicación, que suele distorsionar la realidad para que parezca un morboso infierno sobre la tierra.

Ahora sabía que de hecho, podría tratarse de algo bastante parecido a un infierno.

-Entonces es…¿matar o morir? Pero ¿esto que tiene que ver conmigo? Yo no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando. No tengo ningún arma ni ningún poder.-

-A veces pasa que los que están destinados a recibir un youkai deben esperar un poco para obtenerlo. A eso se los llama los "desarmados", y su sangre es tan valiosa como la de un los más vulnerables a ataques de cobardes como Yura.-

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que le pediste que fuera tu aliada.- Dijo Inuyasha.- Parecía que te conocía.-

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, tal vez se lo pedí, pero eso fue antes de saber que estaba loca.- Luego miró a Kagome y agregó- En serio, yo nunca mantendría una alianza con alguien que ataque a inocentes, ¡aún si se trata de una mujer hermosa!-

A Kagome en ese momento, no le importaba con quien escogiera aliarse Miroku. Solo quería terminar de entender qué era todo eso.

-Te creo. Entonces, ¿yo soy una desarmada?-

-Sí, y Yura de alguna manera lo descubrió y vino por ti. Ignoro si lo hacía por la Perla o por diversión, pero tú la escuchaste, había matado a muchas personas, por lo que se trataba de una portadora poderosa. –

-¿Cómo me encontró, cómo sabe que puedo ser una portadora? –Kagome hizo una pausa.-¿Cómo…lo saben ustedes?- Su cuerpo se tensó, lista para correr si era necesario. Si toda esa historia era verdad, tal vez esos dos hombres tenían el mismo objetivo que la bruja de los cabellos. Se imaginó siendo absorbida por lo que sea que estuviera escondido bajo ese guante, o siendo atacada por el chico en el marco de la puerta como le había ocurrido a Yura, primero sus manos, luego el golpe final.

Inuyasha olisqueó el aire.

-Se asustó. Y no fue mi culpa.- Dijo, triunfal.

Miroku le lanzó una mirada severa

-Claro que se va a asustar, estoy contándole que su vida está en peligro. –

Ella ya lo había entendido, pero su situación actual expresada con esas palabras solo ayudaron a asustarla aún más. Inuyasha lo notó, otra vez .

-No creas que te vamos a atacar. De haber querido matarte, lo podría haber hecho en cualquiera de todas las buenas oportunidades que se me presentaron. –

No era muy tranquilizador.

-¿Eso te preocupa, Kagome? Si es así, juro que no tengo la más mínima intención de hacerte daño. Y estoy seguro de que Inuyasha tampoco, por el simple hecho de que no matamos inocentes.-

Kagome apretó el borde de la silla en la que estaba sentada. ¿Podría creer en esas palabras?

-Deja de asustarte, tonta, tu olor me está mareando. Si te decimos que no queremos hacerte daño es porque _no queremos hacerte daño._ Así que deja de temblar y confía en nosotros de una vez, ¿quieres?- Reaccionó Inuyasha, abriendo sus ojos y fijándolos en la chica. Ella descubrió que éstos no tenían que ser de un color extraño para dar la sensación de brillaban.

-Retiro lo que dije antes sobre que tenías tacto.- Dijo Miroku, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-Está bien, confiaré en…-Empezó a decir Kagome, dejándose convencer por las bruscas y torpes argumentaciones del espadachín- Espera, ¿olor?-

-A eso iba.- Dijo Miroku.- Es la respuesta a tu pregunta de antes. Todos los youkais son diferentes y los poderes que te otorgan varían en naturaleza e intensidad. Muchos agudizan los sentidos de sus portadores durante el tiempo que lleven su arma cerca, y uno de los más comunes es el sentido del olfato. Así, el portador puede captar el olor de otros youkais y sus portadores, entre el resto de todas las cosas que huelen, como las feromonas que libera tu cuerpo cuando tienes miedo.-

De repente Kagome se puso incómoda. Eso había sonado demasiado animal para su gusto, pero de alguna manera pegaba con el estilo de Inuyasha. Por otro lado, el hecho de que el chico tuviera un sentido del olfato tan avanzado le hacía recordar que no había podido lavarse los dientes ni ponerse desodorante esa mañana. Debía apestar.

-Yo sentí un olor fuerte a youkai y uno extraño, el tuyo, el de un desarmado. Así que simplemente lo seguí.- Le explicó Inuyasha.

-Lo seguiste hasta aquí y atravesaste la pared de mi casa, listo para matar a quien estuviera adentro, solo para hacer un tu espada más poderosa. –Ató cabos Kagome. No le gustó la oración que salió de su boca.

Inuyasha se enfadó de repente, separándose de la pared y sacando las manos de los bolsillos.

-¿¡Y qué si hice eso!? ¿¡Me vas a decir que Yura no merecía morir!?¡Su olor demostraba que había matado a muchas personas!-

Kagome se sentó de costado en la silla para mirarlo cara a cara

-¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando huelas igual?-

El joven apretó los puños y dijo entre dientes.

-No es lo mismo.-

-Chicos, basta. No es momento para discutir. Tenemos poco tiempo y aún faltan asuntos de los que hablar.-

-¡No me importa! Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.- Dijo Inuyasha y luego volvió a mirar a Kagome- Y tú, tonta, deberías estar más agradecida. No es mi obligación salvarte y tampoco lo era no lastimar a esos dos, pero lo hice de todas formas. Pero ya aprendí la lección, no volveré a meterme donde no me llaman.- Y con esas palabras, se fue por la puerta hacia el pasillo. Kagome oyó sus pasos hasta que estos desaparecieron, y asumió que debió haberse ido por donde había entrado.

Miroku suspiró.

-Perdónalo, es un poco…histérico. –

Kagome quisiera haber respondido "sí, me di cuenta" pero era consciente de que sus palabras habían sido duras. Ella no conocía su situación, no sabía por qué había tenido que pasar, metido en ese Juego, y por supuesto, no sabía por qué quería hacer su espada más poderosa. Y además, él la había ayudado. ¿Y cómo se lo recompensaba? Juzgándolo y comparándolo con esa mujer demente.

Bueno, él había hecho un agujero en la pared de su living. ¿No estaban a mano?

No, para nada.

Lo seguiría para pedirle disculpas de no encontrarse tan confundida, asustada y aún enfadada, si no estuviera ansiosa por seguir escuchando a Miroku y si no faltaran unos pocos minutos para que llegara su madre.

-Fue mi culpa, no debí haberle dicho todo eso. Cuando lo vuelva a ver, le pediré disculpas. Estabas diciendo que algunos portadores pueden oler la presencia de otros…-

\- Esa es la forma más común. Otros, como yo, pueden sentirlo en el cuerpo, como con escalofríos o dolor de cabeza. Así fue como mi instinto me dijo que aquí había una lucha de portadores y vine a curiosear…-

Kagome se acordó de repente de su migraña, a la que se había acostumbrado de forma que le era fácil ignorarla. Pero ahora ésta estaba feliz de que la nombraran y no iba a perder la oportunidad para hacerse notar. Maldita

Un momento. Le había empezado a doler la cabeza cuando había entrado a su casa, donde la esperaba Yura, youkai uno. Luego, el dolor había aumentado considerablemente segundos antes de que irrumpiera Inuyasha, youkai dos, y luego había llegado a un punto insoportable cuando había aparecido Miroku, youkai tres.

-Creo que yo puedo hacer lo mismo.-

-Y no solo eso. Kagome, los cabellos que utilizaba Yura se suponía que eran invisibles, sin embargo, tú los viste. Sin tener tu arma aún.-

-¿Eso es malo?-

-Depende. Puede significar dos cosas, la primera, que tu youkai es del tipo parásito, como el mío.-

-¿Qué es eso?- No sonaba para nada bien.

\- Es un youkai que aparece directamente en tu cuerpo. Puede ser que tu cuerpo poco a poco va a adquiriendo ciertas habilidades a medida que el youkai se forma en tu interior. Los del tipo parasitario pueden establecer una relación simbiótica con su dueño, haciéndolo más poderoso a medida que lo utiliza, o una relación en la que el youkai termina consumiendo a su portador. El mío, por ejemplo, es una especie de agujero negro en miniatura llamado Kazaana que entraría dentro de éste grupo. –

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que esa Kazaana te va a matar?- ¿Habría alguna forma de evitarlo? Miroku había sido tan amable con ella…

-Sí, si asesino a muchos portadores. Por lo que tuve que aprender otros trucos para defenderme, como pudiste ver.-

-Entonces, si mi youkai es del tipo parasitario, ¿no podré usarlo?-

-No nos adelantemos. Dije que era una posibilidad de que fuera parasitario, y aún así, los del tipo negativo son muy raros. Solo te lo dije porque me preguntaste si tener un youkai parasitario era bueno o malo. La segunda posibilidad es que simplemente, seas muy poderosa y el youkai te haya elegido por eso mismo. La proximidad al momento que lo encuentres amplifica tus sentidos, preparándote para la batalla.-

-Esa posibilidad me gusta más.-

-Alto ahí. No sé cómo te encontró Yura, pero le llamaste mucho la atención a pesar de que estés desarmada. Si eso es porque eres una portadora con potencial, te aseguro de que te acostumbraras a tardes como éstas.-

Kagome dejó caer los hombros. Llorar un poco más la hubiera ayudado a descargar aquel nudo que tenía en el estómago, pero no estaba de ánimos. Solo quería volver a su plan antes de llegar a su casa, antes de que esa loca, que en paz descanse, le dijera que tenía cabello bonito y ella le agradeciera el cumplido, antes de que su vida se convirtiera en un estúpido juego de supervivencia cuyo premio final no le interesaba en absoluto. Es decir, quería comer hasta que reventara la cintura de su pollera, ir al baño un par de horas y _luego_ ducharse, para finalmente tirarse en su cama y dormir hasta Navidad del 2047. En cambio, apoyó la frente contra la mesa y preguntó a sí misma, a Miroku, a su Abuelo y su hermano dormidos, a Dios que la miraba, la señalaba y se partía de la risa, tomando unas birras con Satanás.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-

-Señorita Kagome- Dijo Miroku con una voz con la que se notaba que una sonrisa estaba aflorando en sus labios.- ¿Podrías ser mi aliada?-

Kagome levantó la vista.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero de qué te voy a servir si no tengo youkai?-

-No sabemos cuándo aparecerá tu youkai, solo te puedo asegurar que será pronto. ¡Tal vez mañana mismo! Además, ¿qué clase de hombre abandonaría una señorita en apuros?- Kagome estuvo a punto a saltar de la silla y darle un enorme abrazo al hombre del guante cuando este agrego, con una expresión apenada.-Por cierto, no me digas que tienes quince.-Señaló el uniforme en mal estado que llevaba puesto.

-Tengo diecisiete.-

-Bueno, no eres tan chica. Puedo esperar.-

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué …?-

-Era un chiste, era un chiste. No te asustes.- Rió Miroku. Justo cuando la chica relajó los hombros por primera vez en el día, se oyó desde afuera:

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! –

Kagome se puso pálida y Miroku borró su sonrisa.

-Ahí llegó mi mamá.- Informó, aunque no era muy necesario.

* * *

 ** _Bien, las cosas se complican, no? Si te parece que Miroku explicó mal, deja el review con tu duda/queja. Si no, también deja review._**

 ** _Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer!_**


	5. Capitulo 4 p1

**Capítulo 4. Parte 1**

 ** _¡Detective Koga en el caso_!**

Koga se despertó sobresaltado por su propio ronquido. Tardó un poco en recordar dónde estaba; acostado despatarrado, panza abajo, en el banco de una plaza grande. Le dolían las costillas y el lado izquierdo de la cara por presionarlos contra las tablas de madera. Su cerebro se demoró aún un poco más en recordar cómo había llegado allí, y se removió con pereza y enfado para sentarse en el asiento. Bien, Koga, seguramente no pasa nada si te quedas dormido, indefenso, en un espacio público, en pleno aire libre. Sí, seguro nadie te podría encontrar y a aprovechar la ocasión para matarte. Otro hit de tu carrera de imbécil.

Sus auto-regaño fue interrumpido por una certeza que golpeó su cerebro una vez que se sentó en el banco y sus sentidos se desperezaron. No había despertado por su propio ronquido, si no por un súbito aroma que había llenado el aire. Frunció la nariz. Un aroma floral, como un perfume de mujer demasiado fuerte.

Lirio.

-Hola, Koga.-

El aludido dio un respingo al notar a la chica parada al lado del banco. Delgada, vestida con ropas de apariencias caras y abrigadoras, casi todas blancas, su larga cabellera pelirroja cayendo por su espalda, sus ojos celestes observándolo con una expresión serena, aunque con el ceño levente fruncido. Llevaba dos vasos de café para llevar en sus manos.

-Ayame.- Dijo Koga. Ayame Yoro. Esa chica siempre había olido así, él lo había notado incluso antes de que sus sentidos se amplificaran, dos meses atrás. Pero nunca había creído que ese aroma fuera en realidad tan asfixiante. - ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?-

-No te preocupes, no disfruto verte dormir. No soy de esas. – Bufó y se sentó a su lado. – Llegué hace un minuto, mas o menos, pero no quería despertarte. Pareces cansado.- Ya tenía asumido que era una chica linda, pero cuando ella le ofreció uno de esos vasos de café, a Koga le pareció ver una diosa frente a sus ojos. Lástima que esa diosa fuera Ayame.

Aceptó el café, agradecido, y antes de tomar un sorbo, preguntó.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-

Ella lo miró un momento, tomó un sorbo de su café y luego respondió, relamiéndose.

-No lo sabía, estaba caminando por aquí cuando te vi, y supuse que te vendría bien algo calentito para el estómago.-

Koga frunció el ceño aún más. Ayame era una buena chica, pero estaba un poco loca. Eran amigos desde pequeños, llevándose muy bien a pesar de tener vidas muy diferentes (ella era una niña ricachona y mimada, él un pequeño problemático de la tambaleante clase media- baja que se pasaba demasiado tiempo en la calle), pero hacia la adolescencia se fueron distanciando debido a la creciente obsesión de Ayame con él. Ella lo había empezado a acechar, primero sacando a relucir promesas que él nunca había hecho y luego asegurándole que no se iba a rendir. Y aún no lo había hecho, a pesar de que Koga la rechazara una y otra vez, no porque fuera una demente, una engreída o un orco, adjetivos que no pegaban con ella, sino porque simplemente la idea de salir con Ayame le parecía absurda. No la veía de esa manera. La apreciaba, y no podía entender como ella aún continuaba con sus infructuosos intentos. Supéralo de una vez, mujer.

Aún si venía acompañada de "algo caliente para el estómago", lo último que necesitaba ahora era a su pseudo-acosadora cerca. No cuando estaba metido en algo tan peligroso. Menos cuando ya habían muerto dos de sus amigos por su culpa. No sabía cómo lo había encontrado, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido por casualidad.

-Ayame, basta de tonterías. ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees?-

Koga hizo un gesto como diciendo "¿me culpas por eso?". Ayame volvió a bufar.

-No te seguí, si eso crees. ¿Me harías el favor de dejar de pensar que soy una stalker?-

-Solo si me dejas de dar razones para hacerlo.-

Ayame puso los ojos en blanco y decidió cambiar convenientemente de tema

-Bueno, ¿y qué hacías dormido en un banco?-

-Se veía cómodo.-

-Las marcas en tu cara no dicen lo mismo-

En un acto reflejo, Koga se frotó la mejilla izquierda.

-No es tu asunto.-

Ante esas palabras, Ayame estuvo a punto de contestar algo como "¡voy a ser tu esposa!, me lo dijeron las cinco adivinas a las que consulté, así que sí, los problemas en los que andes metido sí son mi asunto". Pero supuso que con eso iba a conseguir que Koga saliera huyendo, así que solo optó por ir directo al grano.

-¿Koga, qué te pasó?- Ayame señaló los pies descalzos de su futura pareja. Estaban cubiertos hasta las pantorrillas con unas vendas teñidas por la mugre y la sangre seca.

Koga también miró como los dedos de sus pies se movían nerviosamente, levantó los ojos para posarlos en el rostro preocupado de su amiga y luego fijó la vista al frente, llevándose el vaso a los labios y dándole un larguísimo trago.

"Lo que pasó, Ayame, es que corrí sin parar por tres días, buscando alguna pista que me llevara al asesino de mis amigos. Mi youkai aumenta mi resistencia y eso, pero creo que tantas horas casi sin bajar el ritmo, detenerme, comer o dormir me afectaron. Y aunque mi poder está alojado en mis piernas, mis patas siguen siendo tan blanditas como cualquiera y tanto roce contra el piso terminó por dejármelas peladas y eso que tengo las vendas deportivas. No importa, apenas lo sentí y mi youkai ya se encargó de regenerar la piel. No es nada, en serio. Deberías haber visto cuando maté a alguien a patadas por primera vez; terminé con cinco fracturas, además de los golpes que me dio ese bastardo, pero pocas horas después ya estaba como nuevo."

Separó el vaso de sus labios y miró a Ayame otra vez, una pequeña arruga se había formado entre las cejas de la muchacha . Hasta él sabía que no era buena idea contestarle con la verdad, pero tampoco tenía tanta imaginación como para inventar una excusa convincente.

Así que volvió a mirar al frente y dio otro trago largo.

Le gustaría pensar que todo ese esfuerzo no había sido en vano. Hacía unas, tal vez, doce o catorce horas, había captado un olor similar al de la escena del crimen. En el momento en que lo había sentido, detuvo su marcha y retrocedió hasta encontrar su fuente. Una escuela. El aroma estaba conformado por los olores de la tiza, la madera de los bancos, cuadernos y libros, tinta de fotocopias, los olores corporales combinados de niños, púberes y prepúberes. No muy agradable, pero muy parecido a la esencia que el asesino había dejado atrás. Eso quería decir que se trataba de un estudiante, o tal vez un profesor. Koga no sabía qué lo enfurecería más: que el culpable fuera un pendejito de quince o que fuera uno de los seres más molestos, asquerosos y detestable de la existencia como eran los maestros.

Tenía una pista, genial, pero ¿por dónde empezar a buscar?Había corrido de aquí para allá, pasando por diferentes escuelas para ver si detectaba aquél aroma exacto o el de un youkai, pero hasta el momento, no había tenido nuevos resultados.

Ya se había acabado todo el café, pero se mantuvo en la misma posición, con el vaso en alto, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya terminaste de hacerte el tonto?-

La vocecita de la chica despertó a Koga de su trance, quién se incorporó violentamente. Sus pies ya no dolían y sus pantorrillas no estaban ni por asomo tan agarrotadas como antes de caer dormido. El café le había dado un poco de energía y lo había hecho entrar en calor. Tenía mucha hambre, pero ya se iba a encargar de eso (se le había ocurrido pedirle a Ayame que le consiguiera dos docenas de medialunas, pero ahora que ella estaba en modo interrogatorio ya no se le antojaban).

Aplastó el vaso de café para llevar en su mano y caminó por el sendero del parque, alejándose del banco.

-Koga, ¡Koga! ¿es que no tienes modales?-

Koga tiró el vaso en un cesto que había al costado del camino y siguió su marcha, mientras decía con su voz ronca, dándole la espalda.

-Ah, sí. Gracias por el café.-

-Espera, espera, espera ¡Koga!-

El sintió la blanca y delicada mano de Ayame sobre su hombro y volteó a verla. La voz de ella era increíblemente suave comparada con la suya, e increíblemente chillona. ¿Qué había desayunado? ¿Helio?

-Koga, por favor, dime. ¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué hacías aquí?, ¿estás herido?, ¿necesitas ayuda?¿Estás en problemas?- Ella, por supuesto, ya tenía una idea bastante aproximada de la situación de Koga,pero necesitaba escucharlo de él, no solo porque estaba preocupadísima, sino porque si él le contaba todo, si decidía confiar en ella, la haría tan feliz…

Pero Koga no le iba a contar. ¿Para qué? Era una locura, ella no le creería. Y si le creyera, lo único que iba a hacer era agobiarlo y seguirlo a todos lados para tratar de ayudarlo, arriesgar su cuello en vano. Si dejaba que por su culpa a Ayame le pasara algo, esa iba a ser la mayor estupidez de su repertorio, la peor, la imperdonable.

-¡Basta, pareces una loca!- ¿Solo lo parecía?.- Estoy bien, estoy bien, la sangre es vieja. Escúchame, Ayame, olvídalo, olvídate que me viste. No me sigas, no me busques. Estaré bien pero no-me-busques, ¿entendido? Es muy peligroso para alguien como tú.-

-¿Alguien como yo?- Ayame dejó pasar el comentario. – No me puedes pedir que no te ayude.-

-Sí que puedo, y lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Aléjate. Si no lo haces….- Koga titubeó. Lo que iba a decir sonaba muy estúpido, hasta para él. Por una vez, agradeció que Hakkaku y Ginta no estuvieran ahí porque de otra manera lo molestarían por los siguientes treinta y dos años.- Si no te alejas, no te volveré a dirigir la palabra. Eeeh, estarás muerta para mí. ¿Entendido?-

Ayame abrió los ojos grandes como platos. Había jugado muy sucio. Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, Koga se volteó otra vez y salió corriendo, tan rápidamente que el polvo del sendero se elevó y formó un remolino que lo ocultó a medida que se iba alejando.

-¡Koga!¡Espera! ¡Tengo que decirte algo! ¡Yo…!-Ayame suspiró. Eso le pasaba por esperar tanta sensibilidad por parte de Koga. Ese no era precisamente su fuerte. Y tampoco lo era la prudencia ¿Cómo esperaba que no se asustara si se paseaba por ahí con las piernas ensangrentadas y hacía esas salidas dramáticas obviamente sobrenaturales? Y eso de dormir en una plaza, a la vista de todos. Era el amor de su vida, pero eso no dejaba de lado el hecho de que tuviera una toalla mojada en lugar de cerebro. Por eso tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Koga era fácil de encontrar, pero casi imposible de alcanzar. Para cualquiera menos para ella.

Se quitó el lirio que llevaba en el pelo, donde, por cierto, le quedaba precioso y, por cierto, Koga no había notado. No le convenía seguirlo. Si lo hacía, tal vez destruiría todo lo que habían avanzado en su relación. Porque habían avanzado, muchos tratarían de probarle lo contrario, pero si de algo estaba segura era de eso.

Ahora, él no la quería cerca. Miró los grandes pétalos de la flor en su mano. Entonces no lo seguiría _tan_ de cerca.

* * *

Habían sido unos tres días muy agotadores. Para empezar, el martes había tenido aquel incidente con el encanto de Yura. Se había asustado, por supuesto, pero el terror que sintió no era nada comparado con el que la embargó al oír el grito de su madre cuando vio que el living no tenía pared. Kagome había salido a tranquilizarla y decirle que todos estaban bien. Y cuando su madre le preguntó qué demonios había pasado, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su mente no era muy brillante, para decirlo de alguna manera: había dicho que el techo se había caído porque sí, y que el Abuelo y Souta se habían desmayado por el susto, pero que estaban bien. Su madre había puesto una cara que estaba a medio camino entre sorprendida y escéptica. Por suerte, Miroku llegó al rescate. Resulta que el tipo era experto en engaños y de su boca solo salían detalles y añadiduras que hacían que la tonta historia de Kagome pareciera un evento total y completamente lógico y verosímil. Dijo que él caminaba por allí cuando vio el techo caerse y acudió en ayuda de los habitantes de la casa, y también comentó que Kagome le había contado que hacia días que veía una grieta grande y fea pero nadie en su familia le hacía caso. Ese último comentario dio en el blanco y la madre de Kagome de repente se sintió demasiado culpable y responsable del accidente como detenerse a sospechar de algo. . Kagome sonrió al recordar cuándo, mientras ella suspiraba de alivio y veía a su madre entrar a la casa por el agujero de la pared a ver como estaba su familia y cuántos eran los destrozos, Miroku murmuró algo como "si ella fuera un poco más joven, tal vez…", provocándole que se le escapara una risita escandalizada.

Al rato llegaron algunos vecinos, y uno de ellos les dijo que había llamado a los bomberos, pero éstos estaban saturados por un edificio que al parecer se había derrumbado a unos pocos kilómetros de allí. Kagome lo tranquilizó, diciendo que por suerte no habían sido necesarios.

Al poco rato, el Abuelo y Souta despertaron, y para fortuna del corazón agitado de Kagome, parecían somnolientos y completamente ignorantes de lo que había pasado en esa casa. Al Abuelo le dolía un poco la espalda, pero además de ello, no estaban heridos.

En resumen, la operación "Aquí no se cometió ningún crimen" había sido un éxito. El nuevo problema era qué haría a partir de ahora.

Como que no podían vivir en una casa llena de escombros y a la que le faltaba una pared que comunicaba al exterior, había pasado con su familia las últimas tres noches en un hotel hasta acordar que vivirían con sus abuelos maternos durante lo que duraran las reparaciones. Kagome había dicho que ella iba a quedarse en lo de una amiga para no darle problemas extra a aquella pareja de ancianos. Para su sorpresa, su madre accedió, quizás impresionada por la calma que su hija había mantenido ante tan extraño accidente, o tal vez aún sintiéndose culpable por las advertencias que supuestamente había ignorado.

Solo le faltaba conseguir un lugar a donde quedarse. Había tenido una larga charla telefónica con Miroku Hoshi acerca de su vulnerable situación; no sabían cómo la había localizado Yura, pero de alguna forma descubrió dónde vivía y cuáles era sus horarios. Tampoco sabían si la chica era la única que poseía esos datos. Por otro lado, Miroku le había advertido que ella, desarmada como estaba, era como si tuviera un cartel de neón sobre su cabeza que dijera COMIDA PARA TU YOUKAI GRATIS AQUÍ. Muchos tipos malos como Yura podían ir tras ella y tal vez encontrarla muy fácilmente, por lo que debía alejarse lo más posible de su familia para que no volviera a suceder lo mismo que lo de las marionetas gigantes. Lo mismo aplicaba para sus amigas, por lo que tenía terminantemente prohibido ir a la escuela.

Tachando la casa de sus abuelos y la de cualquiera de sus amigas de la lista, y tomando en cuenta que no tenía suficiente dinero como para pagarse un hotel, estaba desamparada en ese sentido. No tenía intenciones de vivir en el apartamento de Miroku, no importaba cuánto insistiera él. Para empezar, no quería ser una molestia después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, y en segundo lugar, le parecía una situación algo incómoda e incorrecta. Si su madre se enteraba de que estaba viviendo con un hombre como cinco años mayor…bueno, no haría mucho al respecto, pero se lo contaría al Abuelo, y si el Abuelo se enteraba….

Sea donde sea que viviera, el engaño se podría mantener siempre y cuando recordara llamar a su madre cada noche para contarle cómo estaba y cómo había ido su día. Le dolía un poco mentirle a su madre, pero los tres días en el hotel habían sido la mar de estresantes: a pesar de que Miroku le dijo que probablemente sería de capaz de sentir si un jugador andaba cerca, Kagome no podía evitar mirar nerviosa a cada desconocido que se le cruzara, ¡ y el hotel estaba repleto de ellos! No podía imaginarse vivir constantemente con el corazón en la boca, temiendo que las personas que amaba resultaran heridas por aquellas absurdas razones.

Kagome miró con pesar las puertas del supermercado y supuso que no le haría ningún daño entrar. Tenía algo de dinero en su mochila y tal vez dentro encontraría algo que le sirviera para sobrevivir en algún callejón o le diera una mejor idea.

Con cada hora que pasaba, los recuerdos del martes se iban haciendo cada vez más inciertos, como si su cerebro estuviera tratando de convencerla de que todo había sido parte de un retorcido sueño. Pero el contacto de su celular que tenía agendado como "Aamiroku" era cien por ciento real. Para ser sincera, su alianza con Miroku se reducía a tener su número siempre a mano para cualquier emergencia sobrenatural, y la promesa de él de venir volando para socorrerla. El tipo le había dicho que él no tenía interés en matar a otros jugadores, ya que eso solo serviría para hacer su Kazaana más poderosa, lo que se traducía en él siendo absorbido. Así que afortunadamente, esa alianza no iba a tener nada que ver con el homicidio…a menos que fuera en defensa propia.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras agarraba un canasto de compras y se aventuraba entre las góndolas, sus pies repiqueteando en el piso resbaloso.

Todo era tan extraño, complicado, horrendo. Ella le había preguntado a su nuevo amigo cuánto duraría aquella pesadilla, pero Miroku solo pudo decirle que hasta que al jugador más fuerte se le aparezca la Perla. Kagome se preguntó si todos estarían muertos a esa altura. No quería morir, ¿pero sería capaz de matar para evitarlo?

Esos planteos le daban dolor de cabeza. Mejor dejarlos para el momento que los necesitara. Era muy temprano para preocuparse. Aún no tenía su youkai. Podría toparse con él en cualquier momento, había dicho Miroku. Y cuando lo encontrara, ¿lo tendría que hacer más fuerte? No, no, no, no. Se iba a mantener al margen de esa estúpida carnicería sin sentido. Cuando encontrara un lugar donde quedarse, se encerraría allí con su celular, comida para un mes y un palo o algo para golpear, y no saldría hasta que le llegara el mensaje de Miroku dándole el visto bueno. Después de todo, a ella no le interesaba esa Perla de Shikon. Ni si quiera sabía para qué servía. Y nada que costara tan caro era de su interés.

Se sacudió con otro escalofrío. Solo quería dejar de oler tanto a presa y empezar a oler a cazador, aunque no lo fuera. Que no la volvieran a molestar.

Y hablando de cazadores y molestos, ¿qué habría sido de Inuyasha? Miroku le había comentado que no era tan sanguinario como parecía, y solo había matado a los portadores que causaban muchos problemas. Habían muchos de ese tipo. Los youkai, al parecer, tenían un extraño criterio para escoger a sus dueños, quienes no siempre recibían la aprobación del psiquiatra.

Tal vez resultara un poco infantil, pero Kagome tenía la costumbre de que siempre que iba al supermercado, pasaba por la sección de juguetes. Le gustaba ver a las muñecas, un poco diferentes a las que vendían cuando ella tenía edad de jugar con ellas. También le gustaba mirar los soldados, ninjas, policías de juguete que siempre había querido de niña y nunca se había animado a pedírselos a su madre porque eran muñecos "de niños". Ahora que lo pensaba, a su madre no le hubiera importado darle una caja de soldaditos armados hasta los dientes, así como no le importaba regalarle a Souta una muñeca. De todas formas, lo que más le había gustado siempre eran los peluches, en cuanto más grandes, peludos, tiernos y apachuchables, mejor. De pequeña tenía una colección de perritos de peluche: desde caniches blancos y peludos a enormes y arrugados sabuesos.

Así que, por inercia, siguió aquella costumbre y se metió en la sección infantil. Mientras, sin aflorar el paso, miraba lo zorras que se veían unas muñecas, otro escalofrío le subió por la columna. Paró en seco. ¿De dónde había salido ese? No estaba pensando en nada desagradable, los recuerdos de su infancia la mantenían alejada de sus problemas sobrenaturales.

De repente, sus palmas estaban tan resbalosas por el sudor que se le cayó el canasto. No, por favor. No con tanta gente.

Una ligera molestia que había atribuido al deslumbramiento de las luces de tubo del supermercado en comparación con la oscura y nublada mañana en el exterior creció acelerada hasta convertirse en una jaqueca. A pesar de que sus brazos estaban cubiertos por las mangas de su uniforme, que se había puesto para hacerle creer a su madre que iba a la escuela y luego a la casa de dicha amiga imaginaria, la piel se le puso de gallina como si los tuviera al descubierto. Su corazón se le aceleró mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su falda y sacaba su celular. Algo había entrado al local, y era algo muy malo.

Retrocedió para tener un mejor ángulo de la puerta del supermercado, pero la góndola era demasiado alta. Retrocedió un poco hasta que el estante de los peluches tocó su espalda. Otro escalofrío, más violento, la invadió, y Kagome notó que estaba temblando como un lavarropas descompuesto.

Un momento. Ella no estaba temblando. El estante estaba temblando.

Se volteó. Los peluches de tamaño mediano estaban apretados en el estante, vibrando. Hizo falta que un pequeño monito con camisa roja se cayera al suelo para que Kagome se percatara de que los temblores provenían del zorrito de felpa a su lado. Se alejó del estante. Los ojos del animalito eran enormes y sus pequeñas pupilas negras miraban a dos direcciones opuestas, en una expresión que, sumada a la pequeña lengua que se asomaba en su hocico, lo hacía ver entre tonto y loco. A decir verdad, era bastante diferente al resto de los peluches, aún dejando de lado el hecho de que temblaba.

Kagome se debatía entre salir corriendo o esconderse detrás de los Lego e ignorar el zorro-lavarropas hasta que la molestia hubiera desaparecido cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vocecita.

-No…no ahora….-

Y con un "plop" en zorro se convirtió en un niño. En un niño de carne y hueso.

Kagome dio un saltito hacia atrás de la sorpresa. Era tan…pequeño. Como mucho, debía medir medio metro, y su cabeza era demasiado grande para su cuerpecito, y sus ojos demasiado grandes para su cara. Su pelo era del mismo color que el del peluche, naranja brillante, y estaba atado en su nuca. Llevaba un buzo de Adventure Time que le podría haber quedado bien a uno de los bebotes que estaban por ahí cerca, y unos shorts holgados que dejaban ver que sus pies no eran otra cosa sino unas blancas y delgaditas patas de zorro. El niño maldijo entre dientes, miró a Kagome nervioso y saltó del estante para desaparecer en una pequeña explosión de humo.

La muchacha se quedó donde estaba, de piedra, aún mirando el hueco entre los peluches y con algunas ganas de llorar de frustración.

* * *

Shippo tenía mucho miedo. Olía a Maten, era un aroma más sutil que de costumbre, por lo que podía asumir que aún no había activado su youkai. Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera.

Era un tonto. Debió haberse escondido mejor. Había creído que el olor de la comida, productos y personas mezcladas iba a marearlo, pero no había tomado en cuenta que Maten tenía el estómago tan lleno, que sus sentidos eran poderosos. Más poderosos que los suyos. Bueno, todos eran más poderosos que él, esa no era una novedad. Había podido arreglárselas hasta que se topó con los hermanos Raijiin y los subestimó. ¡Es que ellos se veían tan…tan… _tontos,_ que no se los tomó en serio! Además, habían querido matarlo, se habían esforzado por ello. ¿Quién se esforzaría por matar a un portador tan insignificante? Solo uno más insignificante, por supuesto. Es que en ese entonces, Hiten y Maten apenas habían recibido sus youkais, Raigekijin y la Magia del Trueno, por lo que su olor no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para advertirle a Shippo que no le convenía divertirse a costa de ellos. Había escapado por los pelos aquella vez y ahora que Maten lo había encontrado, no lo iba a dejar ir.

Y tenía la suerte de que justo en el mismo supermercado donde había decidido esconderse entrara una portadora desarmada, un olor demasiado tentador para ese par. Si él no los atraía hacía allí, lo haría ella. Quedarse uno cerca del otro no era una opción.

Vamos, Shippo, usa tu enorme cabezota que para algo la tienes. La situación se tiene que inclinar a tu favor de alguna manera.

Aunque la Magia del Trueno destruiría el edificio en un segundo, no le convenía salir. Si Maten estaba allí era porque Hiten debía estar muy cerca y si le daban a elegir, Shippo escogía quedarse con el grandulón con problemas de calvicie. Así que nada de escabullirse fuera.

Corrió, zigzagueando entre las góndolas, de vez en cuando convirtiéndose en una pasta de dientes o en una lata de atún para pasar desapercibido a los compradores que pasaban, hasta llegar al fondo del supermercado. Si encontraba otra salida por la cual escabullirse…

PUM

Una góndola se cayó más adelante y el niño, con sus ojos camuflados, vio como se cernía aquél condenado gordo. ¿Lo había encontrado, después de todo?¿Se había frustrado y había decidido volar todo el supermercado, con o sin Shippo incluido?

Un par de salamines a su alrededor cayeron y rodaron por el temblor que invadió al niño y se expandió por la estantería en la que se encontraba escondido. Maten pareció dudar un momento , ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la posición de Shippo, para luego correr hacia la entrada. Los demás clientes habían hecho silencio un momento hasta que una chica gritó y varios decidieron hacerle los a correr en todas direcciones, algunos se quedaron paralizados, algunos otros genios sacaban los celulares para grabar el próximo vídeo con más visitas en YouTube. El griterío aumentó cuando Maten se puso sobre el hombro a la chica de pelo ébano, que se resistía en vano.

Shippo se permitió suspirar aliviado; había escogido a la desarmada antes que a él. Casi ni se sentía mal por haber traído al monstruo hacia allí. Casi no se sentía mal por la horrible muerte de una chica inocente y sin poderes.

Hablando de poderes, él sí los tenía. Justamente los mismos que su padre había tenido hacía cinco años. Los que ahora, seis meses después de su muerte, lo habían elegido como portador. El Fuego Mágico, o como su padre solía llamarlo, los Trucos del Zorro. Por cierto, su padre los hubiera usado para enfrentar a Maten y jugar con su mente hasta el punto en el que enloquezca, deje en paz a la chica y tal vez se lastime a sí mismo.

Pero Shippo no podía hacer eso. Era débil, por lo que su youkai era dé lo había alimentado y a decir verdad, no se creía capaz de hacerlo.

Pero esa chica iba a morir. ¿Cuánto le hubiera costado a Shippo advertirle que huyera cuando la vio en la sección de juguetería? Nada, porque estaba muy apurado por largarse de allí, como el cobarde que era. Y la chica iba a morir. Papi no lo permitiría, papi estaría decepcionado. Pero Shippo estaba solo, tenía que pedir ayuda. ¿Pero a quién? No tenía nadie. No siempre había sido así, pero ahora la única persona que había tenido estaba muerta. Y probablemente muy triste porque su hijo era un cobarde

* * *

Kagome avanzó por la sección de juguetería para asomarse al pasillo por el que había desaparecido aquel niño zorro. Parecía muy asustado e indefenso. A decir verdad, ella también lo estaba, y a juzgar por su incapacidad de convertirse en Kagomes de peluche, incluso estaba más indefensa.

Una oleada de dolor le golpeó el cráneo, obligándola a apretar los dientes y apoyarse con un brazo en el estante de los juguetes para bebés, apretando el celular con la otra mano. El pelo erizado en su nuca fue suficiente señal como para que se volteara. Un tipo calvo y enorme le sonreía. Un suave resplandor dorado lo cubría por completo, de manera similar que cubría Inuyasha cuando desenfundaba su espada, salvo que el calvo en cuestión no parecía llevar ningún arma. Kagome no sabía qué significaba, pero suponía que no era nada bueno.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza, inspeccionándola, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Sí…creo que servirás.-

Kagome desbloqueó su celular sin siquiera mirarlo e instintivamente entró a la carpeta de contactos y escogió el primero, manteniendo la mirada sobre el hombre, tratando de que sus acciones no resultaran muy evidentes. Tocó la pantalla a ciegas, rogando haber acertado al botón verde.

-¿Servir?¿Para qué?- Contestacontestacontesta.

El hombre se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Como puedes ver, tengo un cierto problema estético y necesito a una linda señorita como tú para que me ayude.-

Kagome retrocedió

-¿Ayudarte?-

-Más bien solo necesito tu sangre y tu grasa, ¡pero no te preocupes! El resto me lo voy a comer, no me gusta desperdiciar.-

Kagome retrocedió aún más hasta quedar en medio del pasillo. No entendía muy bien cómo su sangre y su grasa iba a ayudar al tipo con su alopecia temprana, pero tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

-Aléjate de mí o gritaré. ¿O es que quieres llamarla atención de todos en el Cerrafour de la calle San Carlitos?- Mas te vale que hayas escuchado eso, Miroku.

El hombre rió.

-¿Llamar la atención, dices?- El resplandor aumentó, bañándolo en luz dorada hasta cubrirlo por completo. Su silueta se deformó y creció aún más hasta que el aura volvió a disminuir para revelar a un monstruo blanco amarilento, la ropa estirada y raída, el rostro similar al de un tiburón, con una enorme sonrisa y solo tres pirinchos. Una señora que pasaba detrás de Kagome arrastrando un carro repleto de comida para gato se detuvo, mirando a la criatura en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos. A Kagome se le resbaló la mochila, que llevaba sujeta solo en un hombro- ¿Crees que eso me importa?- Agregó el monstruo- Vamos, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles.-

La chica corrió, tenía que largarse de allí, no podía estar rodeada de tanta gente mientras ese pelón amarillo se sometía a sus instintos asesinos. Recién cuando doblaba, enfilando hacia la entrada, oyó los gritos de la otra clientela y un ruido que sonó muy parecido a una estantería cayéndose. Se llevó el celular al oído y dijo en una exhalación.

-¡Miroku!¿Oíste? Youkai. Grande. Malo. Estoy saliendo del súper. Ven, por favor.-

No se oyó nada desde el otro lado de la línea. Kagome miró la pantalla de su celular para observar la imagen genérica de una silueta sobre la cuál decía en grandes letras blancas "Aamiroku" y una sucesión de números difícil de memorizar. Debajo del dibujo, en una fatalista tipografía roja, brillaban dos palabras que secaron la garganta de la pobre Kagome.

"Llamada finalizada"

Maten se hallaba en un dilema. ¿Qué presa elegir? ¿La chica que acaba de encontrar, la desarmada? La seguramente exquisita fuente de nutrientes excelentes para el crecimiento capilar se alejaba hacia las puertas automáticas. ¿O el niño mapache? Aquél que se había atrevido a intentar humillarlo a él y a su hermano, el mismo cuyo aroma lo guiaba a la dirección contraria, al fondo del supermercado, donde se perdía entre otros olores más deliciosos a embutidos y carne. Ninguno de los dos haría más poderoso su youkai, así que ese asunto no podía tomarla en cuenta. Venganza o pelo. Esa era la cuestión, a eso se reducía el problema.

De hecho, visto de esa forma, no existía problema alguno.

Maten persiguió a la joven, sus pisadas retumbando en el suelo blanco y resbaloso. La chica corría mirando su celular. ¿Será posible? Los adolescentes de hoy en día no se desprenden de su teléfono ni cuando huyen por su vida.

La alcanzó de una zancada, la tomó por la cintura y la puso sobre su hombro. Fácil, demasiado fácil.

-¡Suéltame!¡AAAAH!-Entre las súplicas de la muchacha, Maten escuchaba a la gente a su alrededor chillando y corriendo, dudando de si largarse por las puertas principales, tan cercanas a aquel individuo monstruoso, o encontrar otra salida.

\- No grites, te dije que no te iba a servir para nada.-

Kagome pataleaba y golpeaba la espalda del bicho feo con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda volvía a llamar a Miroku. Vamos, contesta, contesta,

-¡Maten!- gritó una voz chillona y temblorosa. De repente, una enorme serpiente verde de aspecto feroz envolvió al ser blanco con sus anillos y lo tumbó de panza al suelo. Kagome salió volando y rebotó en las baldosas enceradas con un sonido pesado, sin tener tiempo de entender que había pasado.

-¡Corre, corre, correeeee!-Dijo el niño zorro que pasaba por su lado, corriendo tan rápido como lo permitían sus patitas. Kagome miró unos momentos sorprendida a la serpiente que se apresaba al tal Maten. En solo cinco minutos, el día le había arrebatado el puesto al episodio de Yura como "el día más loco de la vida de Kagome Higurashi".-¡Corre!- Insistió el aparente joven domador de serpientes gigantes mientras atravesaba las puertas automáticas. Kagome se levantó a los tropezones y lo siguió.

La serpiente empezó a encogerse, lo suficiente como para que el monstruo logre arrojarla lejos. En el aire, el animal fue adquiriendo su inofensiva e inanimada forma original de un anticuado juguete de madera.

Fuera, el día estaba horrible. El cielo era una pantalla gris sucio, iluminado constantemente por relámpagos violetas y azules, estruendosos y potentes. Sin embargo, no se sentía la humedad típica de las lluvias eléctricas, y a los pocos kilómetros se observaba cómo las nubes se despejaban para mostrar un hermoso cielo celeste. Lo gracioso era que esas enormes nubes se encontraban en el exacto mismo lugar que desde hacía varios minutos. Era una tormenta inmóvil.

Pero, por supuesto, Kagome no se fijó en el cielo, se fijó en que el niñito le gritaba que tuviera cuidado. Y antes de que pudiera entender qué ocurría, un sonido ensordecedor llenó sus oídos mientras una inmensa fuerza la empujaba hacia la izquierda. Todo se volvió confuso, frente a ella, un remolino violeta, a su espalda, una brillante luz dorada. Y luego, el áspero asfalto.

-¡Kagome!- La chica, desde el suelo, miró al dueño de la voz que la había llamado. Se trataba de Miroku, quien se encontraba a un metro frente a ella, poniéndose el guante y bajándose de una bicicleta rosa. -¿Estás bien?-

-Miroku…- Murmuró Kagome. Le dolía la cara y le ardía la espalda. Estaba un poco mareada y no podía pensar muy bien, así que lo primero que le dijo al hombre que al parecer la había salvado por segunda vez de algo que no entendía del todo fue:- ¿Viniste en esa bici?- Hasta la suya era más presentable

-¡A quién le importa en qué vine!- Se inclinó sobre ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Parecía alterado, algo que la alarmó. En las setenta horas que lo conocía, jamás lo había visto alterado. -¡Sal de aquí!-

Kagome se incorporó y por fin se volteó a ver qué había ocurrido. La pared delantera del supermercado había desaparecido, escombros y vidrios aplastaban los autos estacionados enfrente, el ulular de las alarmas, el crepitar de algún pequeño incendio sobre un vehículo y los murmullos y gritos de la gente dentro y fuera del supermercado musicalizaban la escena. De la ahora enorme entrada del edificio salía con un aire dramático Maten, una enorme sonrisa brillaba en su inmensa boca.

Oh, Dios. El monstruo había causado una explosión, una que le habría dado de lleno si Miroku no hubiera…hubiera hecho eso. Había usado a Kazaana para sacarla rápidamente del camino. Si se hubiera tardado un poco más en ponerse el guante, ella hubiera sido arrastrada al lugar donde yacían los restos de Yura Sakasagami. La nada.

¿Y el niño? ¿Dónde estaba el niño de la serpiente?

Miroku, harto de su inconveniente shock, la tomó por el brazo y la puso detrás suyo.

-Vete, Kagome. Y si puedes, escóndete en un sótano, la estación del subterráneo más cercana. Lo más lejos del cielo que puedas. –

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!- Dijo la voz chillona más adelante. Kagome se sintió aliviada al ver al niño corriendo calle arriba. Sería buena idea seguirlo pero….

-¡Miroku, ese tipo…!-

-No pasa nada. Mi youkai es más rápido que el suyo.- Sonrió Miroku levantando la mano derecha. A la chica le hubiera gustado que esas palabras la tranquilizaran, pero sospechaba de la confiabilidad de éstas.

-Ten cuidado, Miroku.- Dijo antes de seguir al ex-zorrito de peluche.

El portador de Kazaana observó a su contrincante, que recién se daba cuenta de que su ataque no había alcanzado al objetivo.

-¡Ey! ¡Mi ungüento para el cabello!- Exclamó indignado.

-¿Qué cabello?- Atacó Miroku. Suficiente para enfurecerlo más. Miroku no podía hacer uso de su "youkai-más-rápido-que-la-maldita-Magia-del-Trueno", no en plena calle, no rodeado de esas personas que se acercaban imprudentemente a ver qué estaba sucediendo. Ya se había arriesgado a utilizar su agujero negro para salvar Kagome porque no estaba dispuesto a ver como ella se hacía cenizas frente a sus ojos, demasiado lejos para siquiera taclearla. No se iba a arriesgar de nuevo. Podría distraerlo, guiarlo a un lugar más cerrado, más abandonado, pero algo le decía que iba a necesitar apoyo. Uno que no tenía. Y para mejorar el cuadro, tenía los pelos de punta. Habían muchos youkai cerca, uno enorme allí arriba, zigzagueando en el cielo, como acorralando a su presa.

* * *

Sango la estaba pasando muy mal. Pero también la estaba pasando increíble. Nunca se había imaginado que algún día iba a estar volando sobre un tigre de dos colas, esquivando relámpagos, pero allí estaba, divirtiéndose a lo grande y tratando de salvar su vida,. Y lo mejor era que los relámpagos no venían con lluvia, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era salir de allí oliendo a gato mojado.

-¡No huyas! ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo un momento!-

La mujer alcanzó a mirar sobre su hombro solo un segundo antes de pegarse al lomo de Kirara y obligarla a esquivar un rayo azul que salió de la lanza del maniático volador. La estática le había dejado el pelo hecho un desastre, lo que, por alguna razón, la ofendió en sobremanera.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Yo también tengo que preguntarte algo!-

Tomó el boomerang ya desplegado que colgaba de su espalda y con un movimiento rápido, se lo lanzó. El tipo esquivó el ataque con facilidad, pues los rollers envueltos en llamas que llevaba lo convertían en un blanco casi imposible. Para el primer golpe. Cuando Hiraikotsu volvió estuvo a solo unos milímetros de decapitarlo. Sango atajó el arma en el aire y se deleitó por un momento con la imagen del hombre, que había descendido bruscamente a causa del ataque y por un segundo en su rostro se reflejó la sorpresa de verse desprevenido. Se recompuso al instante y, con una sonrisa socarrona, dijo:

-¿Eso es todo?-

-En realidad, no- En realidad, Sango tenía que preguntarle una cosita, una vez que le hubiera arrancado esa estúpida lanza de sus estúpidas manos ensangrentadas.

-Qué pena, no creo que tengas otra oportunidad.- Avanzó hasta quedar bajo Sango y su nueva amiga, quienes, , aceleraron el paso, pero no lo vieron tras ellas. La muchacha estaba preocupada; si ese loco les lanzaba un relámpago desde abajo, partiría a Kirara en pedazos y a ella la rostizaría, todo en un solo golpe. Se asomó para verlo, metros más abajo, oculto bajo el resplandor azul que crecía en la punta de su lanza. Una vibración horrible llenó los oídos de Sango y sintió como su cabello se volvía a erizar. Y de repente, todo se tiñó de blanco.

Cuando despertó, le dolían el pecho, la espalda, las rodillas, la cabeza. Todo indicaba que había rebotado un buen tramo. Con dificultad, se volteó para permanecer boca arriba y ubicarse dónde demonios estaba. Un cielo negro, pesado, cercano. Un piso áspero con algunas cagadas de pájaro. Había logrado esquivar el rayo que le había lanzado el lunático desde abajo y el que había salido de la nube desde arriba, pero no había podido evadir la explosión generada por el choque entre ellos. Había volado y caído en la terraza de algún edificio departamental caro.

¿Hiraikotsu?

Se sentó y miró a su espalda, el boomerang estaba a varios metros, demasiado lejos para su gusto.

¿Kirara?

Frente a ella, tumbada.

Oh, no. Kirara.

Se incorporó y a pesar del intenso dolor que la invadió, avanzó hasta la bestia y le tocó el lomo. Respiraba, pero parecía herida. Tal vez la razón por la cuál Sango estaba consciente y en una sola pieza era porque el grande y peludo cuerpo de Kirara la había protegido del impacto.

Ese maldito se las iba a pagar. Kirara había entrado a su vida hacía poco más de veinticuatro horas, pero ya la sentía como si fuera su mejor amiga. Quizás luchar por su vida cada diez minutos y la infructuosa búsqueda de su hermanito la estaba trastornando, pero así era como se sentía. Después de todo, aquél tigre o pantera volador la había salvado. Y que nadie le pregunte cómo sabía que era hembra. Simplemente lo sabía.

Sango manejaba su moto por una calle desierta cuando había visto en una perfecta línea recta, a unos perfectos cincuenta metros, una caja de madera de aspecto antiguo. Ésta de repente se abrió para liberar una ola, no, es decir, un tsunami de ratas que corrieron justo hacia ella. Pronto escalaron por su moto, causando un frenazo forzoso y mandándola por los aires. Hubiera caído sobre un colchón de esos malvados seres grises si Kirara no la hubiera atajado en el aire, haciéndola aterrizar en su lomo. Montada en esa gata, logró encontrar al dueño de tan peculiar arma y acabar con él. ¿Cómo no tomarle cariño? Hasta la había bautizado como la única mascota que había tenido, una pequeña gatita tricolor que había muerto cuando Sango tenía unos diez años. Cuando el veterinario descubrió que se había atragantado con una de sus gomitas de pelo, el por entonces, pequeño Kohaku no le había hablado a su hermana en semanas. Hasta que luego la perdonó, admitiendo que ella no tenía la culpa, porque Kohaku era un buen niño, Kohaku era inteligente, dulce y amable. Y con la ayuda de Kirara II, Sango lo encontraría. Por eso necesitaba que su nueva amiga despertase y estuviese bien. Por favor.

-¡Ah, aquí estás!- dijo el lunático de los rollers voladores saliendo de entre las nubes.- Por un segundo, creí que te había mandado demasiado lejos. Qué bien que no caíste a la calle. Todavía no terminé contigo, preciosa.-

Sango apretó el pelo del pescuezo de Kirara y ésta movió una oreja en respuesta. Podría despertarse del todo y huir, volver a donde sea que hubiera salido y permanecer a salvo. Esa era una buena noticia. Ahora, a encargarse de la mala.

La chica se incorporó en un segundo y corrió hacia su boomerang. El hombre decía algo, pero era solo un zumbido de fondo dentro de la escena que se formaba en el cerebro de Sango. Tomó a Hiraikotsu por las cintas negras, y sin detenerse, se volteó y se lo arrojó a su rival, quien a pesar de moverse recibió el impacto en el costado. Aprovechando la distracción, Sango continúo en carrera hacia el borde del edificio y salto por encima de la baranda nera. En el aire, atrapó a Hiraikotsu que volvía, obediente. Aterrizó unos cuatro metros abajo, en la terraza del edificio adyacente.

Hiten se tomó el costado. Esa puta sí que le había hecho daño, si le hubiera dado de lleno, lo habría partido por la mitad. Por suerte, sanaba rápido. Avanzó en el aire, siguiéndola. Ella creía que podía escapar de él. Preparó a Raigekijin, cuya punta brillaba con un color azul. Qué tonta.

Sin previo aviso, unos doscientos kilos de músculo y pelo cayeron sobre su espalda, abrazándolo. Hiten trató de mantenerse en el aire, pero las garras de la pantera voladora se le clavaron fuertemente en su pecho. Y ¡mierda! ¿por qué estaban encendidas fuego? El hombre cayó hacia adelante a pesar de sus esfuerzos. A pocos metros del suelo, Kirara lo soltó para no verse ella también golpeada. La cara de Hiten conoció tal vez demasiado el suelo de la terraza del segundo edificio.

Sango vio maravillada como su compañera herida le había salvado la vida una vez más. Kirara voló hacia ella; se la veía cansada y tenía algunos pelos chamuscados, pero por supuesto podía volar, y a juzgar por cómo le ofrecía el lomo, también era capaz de llevar pasajeros.

-Kirara, eres la mejor.- Murmuró Sango conmovida mientras montaba a la bestia y se elevaban en el aire. El hombre se levantaba con dificultad, su remera manchada por su propia sangre. Apretaba la extraña lanza y parecía bastante enfadado. "Mejor", pensó Sango.

El hombre fijó su mirada roja en Sango desde la terraza y, esta vez sin decir nada, levantó su lanza. Las nubes sobre ellos se arremolinaron, oscurísimas, y un enorme rayo cayó. Kirara lo esquivó a duras penas, y Sango pudo oír como el impacto destruía todas las ventanas del edificio, y estaba bastante segura de que los habitantes se habían quedado sin luz. La terraza ahora estaba cruzada por una telaraña de grietas . En medio de ellas, el lunático se elevaba en el aire con esos rollers hechizados, todo su cuerpo parecía sacar chispas.

Sí, Sango quería patearle el culo a ese maldito, pero lo más lejos posible de la civilización.

-Vámonos de aquí.- Le dijo a su amiga, quien la obedeció. Un rayo horizontal que la bestia esquivó justo a tiempo les hizo saber que el hombre las seguía. Genial.

* * *

El olor a ozono fue como una bofetada tan repentina que lo obligó a saltar del árbol. No tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse al desagradable cambio que otros tres aromas lo sacudieron por un segundo y pasaron como una ráfaga sobre él: youkai uno, youkai dos y…¿gato? Miró al cielo hasta hallar unas confusas siluetas que se alejaban a su derecha, entre las nubes.

Bufó. ¿Quiénes tenían la desfachatez de llenar toda la ciudad con ese hedor? Y peor aún, pensó mientras le llegaba la leve esencia a hierro, a sangre; se habían atrevido a no invitarlo a la fiesta.

Chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que corría en la misma dirección que el peculiar dúo. ¿No era que no se iba a meter más en dónde no lo llamaran? Ni él podía con su genio.

* * *

 ** _¿Por qué el título habla de Koga si solo aparece en los primeros párrafos? Pues, porque puedo ;D_**

 ** _Otra vez, si resulta confusa mi manera de escribir, REVIEW!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	6. Intermedio 1

**Intermedio**

 ** _Dos semanas antes_**

Le gustaba observarla, era inútil negarlo. Lo que le provocaba repugnancia era el hecho de que no solo se debía a la mera curiosidad. Ella le resultaba casi hipnótica. Inaceptable. La imagen de una humana, débil, insignificante, _rota_ , lo tenía fascinado de aquella manera.

Descubrir los mecanismos necesarios le había llevado un tiempo, pero una vez con todo listo, reconstruirla había resultado muy fácil. Solo había que esperar, y él tenía paciencia de sobra. Después de todo, había esperado quinientos años.

Cuando consiguió el collar, sintió una enorme excitación; la tenía en sus manos, a su preciada, pura e impoluta alma. Ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, rasgarla, ensuciarla, _romperla._

Pero antes, debía traerla de vuelta. De otra manera, no serviría de nada.

Tenía ciertas sospechas acerca de lo que iba a ocurrirle al verla otra vez, pero ninguna se había acercado a esa realidad humillante. Podía quedarse horas observando cómo, con lentitud pasmosa, los viejos huesos se alargaban y estiraban, se rodeaban de carne. La piel regresaba y la chica poco a poco volvía a convertirse en lo que alguna vez había sido.

Era hermosa. No había caso en negarlo. Pero él nunca antes se había dejado cautivar por la hermosura. Desde hacía cinco años que no era el mismo y eso lo perturbaba. A veces, en esos asquerosos momentos de vulnerabilidad, sentía el deseo de arrancarse la piel, partirse los huesos, quitar ese patético corazón de su pecho y estrujarlo hasta convertirlo en un amasijo de sangre y músculo. Nunca lo había intentado, no era estúpido. Él había decidido estar donde estaba, y por un buena razón. A decir verdad, la debilidad que sentía por esa chica era un precio bajo por el que pagar a cambio de su triunfo. Aún faltaba un poco para alcanzarla, pero él estaba seguro de que la victoria era suya. Nunca había conocido la derrota, incluso en esos momentos en los que el mundo se atrevía a creer que él había desaparecido. No. Él era eterno.

Y ella… Ella solo era una herramienta, un medio. Aunque parecía más bien una muñeca, allí tendida, medio sumergida en ese brebaje capaz de resucitar a los muertos. Su piel pálida, de porcelana, su cuerpo bello, joven, virginal. Lucía aquél ostentoso collar en el níveo cuello como única prenda. Si la piedra violeta en su centro no brillara con esa luz suave, el amuleto hubiera arruinado el aire angelical de la muchacha. El cabello negro flotaba con ella, alrededor de su cuerpo, de su rostro delicado, inexpresivo. Tenía los finos labios entreabiertos y desde hacía una semana, su pecho se hinchaba casi imperceptiblemente al ritmo de su respiración. Cuando él lo había notado, había sentido casi tanta impresión como cuando había comprobado que el mítico collar funcionaba.

Sí, todo en ella era hipnótico, adictivo, pero lo que más capturaba su atención era su mirada. Ella había renacido con los ojos abiertos, y aún no había recuperado el reflejo de parpadear. Él había visto cómo las oscuras cuencas vacías de su cráneo se rellenaban poco a poco, dando lugar a esos iris café, secos. Aunque ella respiraba, su mirada era la de una muerta, fija en un punto difuso sobre ella, sin reflejar conciencia ni emoción. Esa ausencia de vida le generaba una curiosa mezcla de maravilla y desesperación. Deseaba que brillaran, que se humedecieran, que vieran, que _lo vieran._

De pronto esos ojos que observaba tan ávidamente, como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, recobraron la vida. Temblaron un momento, se movieron, deteniéndose en él. Las pupilas brillaron y se contrajeron. Naraku sonrió, complacido. Él sabía reconocer el miedo cuando lo veía.

* * *

 ** _Mi cap favorito c: y solo llevó una carilla. Se me ocurrieron detalles que agregarle, pero me pareció mejor dejarlos a la imaginación del lector._**

 ** _Como siempre, dejen review! POR FAVOR no mentira, no estoy tan desespeSE LOS RUEGO_**

 ** _Gracias por leer, cuchurrumines!_**


	7. Capitulo 4 p2

**Capítulo 4. Parte 2**

 ** _¡Un Hiten saltó sobre mí y voló un auto con su rayo láser!_**

Tokinjin era una buena espada, poderosa, pero también muy…sucia. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había partido en dos un edificio, junto con todos los Gatos-leopardo. Había tenido que huir de allí convertido en una esfera de luz antes de que el techo se le cayera encima, aunque no pudo evitar que su chaqueta quedara cubierta de polvo. Aterrizó algunos kilómetros más lejos de lo necesario, simplemente porque no quería escuchar a la gente escandalizada ni las molestas sirenas de los bomberos y patrullas que seguro se amontonarían cerca de los escombros.

Antes de que pudiera desactivar su _daiyoukai_ un aroma dulzón inundó la calle vacía. Por la calle perpendicular frente a él, pasó corriendo una niña. Era pequeña, de no más de nueve años, sucia y descalza, que apestaba a desarmada. Sesshomaru nunca había acabado de comprender el criterio de los _youkai_ al elegir a sus dueños; algunos elegían personas jóvenes y fuertes como él, otros preferían viejos, enfermos o niños, como si estos tuvieran alguna oportunidad de alimentar a sus armas.Y para colmo, unos pocos tardaban demasiado en aparecerse ante sus nuevos dueños, lo que terminaba llenando la ciudad de presas fáciles para los portadores mediocres sedientos de sangre, que los hacían sentir más poderosos sin mucho esfuerzo. Le resultaba repugnante, pero no era como si fuera a hacer algo al respecto.

La niña se detuvo, de repente consciente de que alguien la observaba, y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Abrió la boca en un gran "O" que dejaba ver que se le habían caído dos dientes de leche.

-¿Señor?- Preguntó tímidamente. -¿Es un ángel?-

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, extrañado. Aún tenía la chaqueta llena de polvo, y a Tokinjin desenfundada y cubierta de sangre fresca. La manga izquierda, colgando, inútil, las marcas moradas en sus pómulos, las garras en su mano, ¿cómo alguien podía confundirlos con rasgos angelicales? Al parecer la niña esperaba una respuesta, así que se la dio

-No, no soy un ángel.-

La niña se limitó a parpadear, estupefacta. Sus ojos pasaron de Tokinjin al rostro del hombre para volver a Tokinjin

-Pero usted es fuerte y bueno como un ángel, ¿no?- Sesshomaru no respondió. La niña miró nerviosamente en la dirección de la que había venido y añadió, atropellando sus palabras-¡Señor, un monstruo feo me persigue! ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!-

Sesshomaru lo había notado desde que la niña apareció ante sus ojos; olía un _youkai_ a un par de cuadras. Debía ser muy lento y débil como para dejar que una niña se le escapara y ganara tanta ventaja como para ponerse a pedirle ayuda a extraños.

Para desgracia de la pequeña, Sesshomaru no era un ángel ni un hombre bueno y poco le importaba el destino de los pobres y desamparados. No se dignó siquiera a negar con la cabeza, simplemente enfundó a Tokinjin y apenas rozó la empuñadura de Tenseiga para volver a la normalidad. Su cabello se volvió negro, las marcas en sus pómulos se borraron y sus ojos pasaron de dorado a azul. Antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse, decidió darle aunque sea una recomendación a la niña, que aún lo miraba con la decepción reflejada en el rostro.

-Corre más rápido.-

Sesshomaru no era el salvador de nadie.

Pero si no era el salvador de nadie, ¿por qué, tres días después, se había detenido frente a ese callejón? ¿Por qué se había parado a observar el cadáver reciente? ¿Por qué en su cabeza resonaron las palabras de la niña? ¿Por qué, si no se sentía culpable? ¿Por qué había desenvainado a Tenseiga después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué se había metido en el callejón?

Si no era un salvador, ¿por qué había salvado a Rin?

* * *

A Inuyasha le fue fácil entender la situación: el tipo volador quería bañar su bonita lanza con la sangre de la chica del boomerang y gato gigante, éste último también volador. Inuyasha se había enfrentado a jugadores que en lugar de armas poseían la capacidad de transformarse en monstruos. Incluso existían casos como el suyo, en los que con solo desenvainar su arma obtenía habilidades extra y un aspecto poco humano, pero esa pantera, tigre o lo que sea no olía a _youkai_.

Era difícil mantener el ritmo del cazador y su presa, los estaba siguiendo saltando de tejado a tejado, pero la mujer se estaba dirigiendo a una zona con menos edificios departamentales y más negocios y plazas de estacionamiento, lo que lo obligaría a tener que seguirlos desde el piso. No estaba dispuesto a permitirle eso.

En un segundo, eligió a su objetivo. Los dos olían como si hubieran alimentado bien a su _youkai_ , pero el que creaba relámpagos con una sonrisa desencajada y un brillo demente en los ojos era el tipo volador. A juzgar por algunas miradas sobre su hombro, el chico era consciente de que lo vigilaban, pero eso no le sirvió de mucho. Aprovechando un edificio cuya altura lo dejaba casi a la par de ellos, Inuyasha, quien no era fanático de atacar por la espalda, gritó:

-¡EH, TÚ, CHICO-RAYO!- Y con un movimiento de su katana, le lanzó un viento cortante. El tipo trató de esquivar el ataque, pero su pie izquierdo quedó en la línea de fuego y su roller saltó en pedazos y gotitas de sangre. El impulso lo empujó en una línea diagonal descendente, estrellándolo en el techo del edificio al otro lado de la calle, más bajo que el de enfrente.

La mujer y su gato, que permanecían flotando en el aire, se habían dado vuelta y los observaban desde arriba. La expresión de la chica le sugirió a Inuyasha que estaba en partes iguales sorprendida y frustrada. Miró primero al chico herido, que apenas se debatía para levantarse, y luego al espadachín, quien permanecía en guardia.

-¡De nada!- Le gritó Inuyasha para que lo escuchara a pesar de la distancia. La mujer, sin decir palabra, le arrojó el boomerang, que él esquivó a duras penas. Eso era lo que ganaba por tratar de ser amable. La curiosa arma revotó a pocos centímetros de él, describió un arco en el aire y el gato volador arrimó a la chica lo suficiente para que lo atajara.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- Le gritó ella antes de volver a arrojarle el boomerang. Inuyasha saltó a un costado, y el arma pasó rozándole la mejilla. De inmediato, se agachó para esquivar el boomerang que regresaba girando sobre sí mismo a los brazos de su dueña.- ¡Ya con uno de ustedes me basta!¡Si no sabes nada de mi hermano, entonces vete!-

-¿¡De qué hablas!?-

-Arggh…mi pie…- Gimoteó el chico-rayo desde el otro techo. Inuyasha y el gato mutante lo oyeron, pero los oídos de la chica no eran tan agudos. El tipo tenía heridas profundas en el pecho que manaban sangre, tenía una expresión aturdida y parecía faltarle medio pie izquierdo. Su lanza se encontraba al borde de la terraza. Clavó su vista desenfocada en Inuyasha, como si no pudiera entender lo que veía. Él decidió ignorarlo; sabía lo que el demente había estado haciendo toda la mañana, llenando el cielo de rayos que podrían haber herido a alguien, causado incendios y esas cosas, pero aún no estaba del todo convencido si matarlo o solo inhabilitarlo. Si se queda ahí bien quietecito, lo dejaría en paz. Tampoco sabía qué hacer con la chica, que estaba tan empecinada en gritarle cosas sin sentido y atacarlo.

-¡Quieres matarme como todos en esta maldita ciudad!- Ella le arrojó con más fuerza el boomerang, y esta vez él no lo esquivó, sino que lo hizo rebotar contra su espada, como si estuviera jugando beisbol.

-¡TE SALVÉ LA VIDA!-

-¡Lo estaba haciendo muy bien sola, gracias! -Dijo ella mientras se movía en el aire para recuperar su arma-¡Ahora, si no viste a mi hermano, ALÉJATE DE MÍ!-

-¡SERÁ UN PLACER!- Le contestó, pero antes de que pudiese largarse de allí, el olor a ozono que impregnaba el aire se concentro en un punto justo frente a él. Un resplandor azul lo cegó al tiempo que saltaba a un lado. Sintió que algo tiraba de su brazo y solo le bastó reconocer el aroma a felino para dejarse alzar.

Donde había estado hacía unas milésimas de segundo había un cráter humeante. Ahora se encontraba sentado a lomos del gato volador, detrás de la loca. El chico-rayo se había arrastrado hasta su lanza y ahora se incorporaba tambaleante, usándola de bastón. Con una mueca feroz y enloquecida en el rostro,los señaló con la punta, que brillaba, azulada.

-Me las pagarás.- Gruñó.

El gato se movía más lentamente ahora que tenía peso extra, y el rayo les pasó tan cerca que los oídos de Inuyasha pitaron

-Eso fue lo más estúpido que podrías haber hecho- Le informó. Ahora tenía motivos para matarlo. Si el rayo hubiera ido dirigido unos centímetros más abajo, hubiera volado todo el último piso del edificio y matado a varias personas.

-No, ha hecho cosas más estúpidas.- Murmuró la chica, que al parecer se había olvidado de sus propios gritos histéricos.

-Acércame a él, yo me encargo.-

-Es problema mío.-

-Me apuntó a mí, creo que se convirtió en mi problema también-

Las nubes sobre ellos se arremolinaron sospechosamente, así que optaron por rodear al chico-rayo, quien les lanzó otro ataque en vano. Inuyasha saltó al mismo tiempo que la chica tiraba su boomerang. Al parecer, el lunático había prestado atención a su pequeño pleito y con su lanza imitó el movimiento del espadachín para rechazar el ataque.

Inuyasha aterrizó de pie en la terraza y rodó para esquivar otro rayo. El tipo se acerco a zancadas, harto de errar los ataques y dispuesto a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Antes de que Inuyasha lo recibiera, el hombre esquivó una vez más el boomerang, pero este le rozó el pie sano y quedó en el suelo. Inuyasha aprovechó para pisarle la muñeca que sostenía la lanza y apoyar la punta de Tessaiga en el cuello.

-¡Espera!- Dijo la chica, bajando de su bestia, que había aterrizado a unos metros. Atajó el boomerang, que volvía perezoso, y se acercó a ellos.-Tengo que preguntarle algo.- Se dirigió al hombre tendido, que se limitaba a respirar agitado y no sacar los ojos de la espada afilada.- Tú… ¿viste a mi hermano? – Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Aquí vamos otra vez con eso del hermano. ¿Es que ella creía que, de saber alfo, el lunático se lo iba a decir?- Es un niño de once años, un metro y medio, pecoso, delgado, pelo castaño largo. Tiene un arma mágica como las nuestras, una kusarigama, una especie de hoz con una cadena…-

-¡Sí que lo ví! ¡Y le reventé la puta cara!- La interrumpió chico-rayo y lanzó una carcajada aterradora. La chica miró a Inuyasha y otra vez al demente, como sin saber si creerle.- ¡Y también reventaré las suyas!

-Mientes.- Dijo ella, con la voz trémula

-Solo a medias.- Sonrió, y antes de que Inuyasha pueda acabar con el trabajo, sus sentidos le avisaron para que se moviera, pero esta vez no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Al parecer, no hacía falta al tipo apuntar su lanza hacia el cielo para crear relámpagos desde las nubes. Su caída solo le había hecho ganar tiempo para conjurar uno robusto y potente, que cayó sobre él mismo, el impacto empujando a Inuyasha, la chica, su boomerang y su gato. Éste último, que estaba muy al borde del techo del edificio, se mantuvo flotando. La chica cayó, se le escapó el boomerang de las manos, rodó, resbaló y se quiso aferrar del borde, pero su mano resbaló. Cayó al mismo tiempo que su arma, gritando una grosería . En un segundo, tanto chica como monstruo desaparecieron de su campo de visión.

Inuyasha había caído sobre sus costillas, del lado izquierdo. Su otro costado ardía, como si se hubiera zambullido en una hoguera. En el segundo del impacto, lo único que había visto era una luz blanca titilante y sus oídos se habían llenado con el castañear de sus propios dientes. Su brazo derecho, con el que sostenía la espalda, se había entumecido en un calambre y dolía como los mil infiernos, pero aún así no había soltado la espada. Cuando quiso incorporarse, descubrió que a pesar de que llevaba su eterno buzo a prueba de fuego, el calor del rayo le había provocado serias quemaduras en el brazo. Tessaiga, gracias a dios, parecía intacta, un poco humeante. Se levantó tambaleante, apagando el fuego con unas palmadas y sintiéndose de repente muy débil.

El gato apareció volando tras él, con la chica ilesa en su lomo. Qué animalito de lo más útil.

El rayo había dado de lleno al, quien al parecer recibido todo el impacto, de manera que el techo del edificio estaba casi intacto. Y para su desgracia, él también. Hasta podría decirse que estaba mejor que antes. Se estaba poniendo de pie, sin apoyarse en el lado mutilado, ayudándose con la lanza. La sonrisa continuaba en su rostro, inalterable, lo que contribuyó a aumentar la frustración del espadachín, que se puso en guardia.

-¿No quieres hacerle ninguna otra pregunta?-Preguntó Inuyasha, dirigiéndose a la chica, que había recuperado su arma y la tenía en posición.

-Eso era todo.- Dijo, lúgubre.

-Genial.-

A Inuyasha le pareció que cuando Hiten se dio cuenta de que se enfrentaba a dos contrincantes bastante insistentes en simultáneo, su sonrisa flaqueó.

De pronto, se oyó un estruendo amortiguado y a unas diez cuadras se vio un destello dorado. Los tres miraron sorprendidos en esa dirección y antes de que pudieran hacer nada, el tipo corrió hasta el borde opuesto de la terraza y se alejó volando, inestable, con un solo roller llameante. Se dirigía hacia el origen de esa pequeña explosión.

* * *

Kagome miró sobre su hombro cómo Miroku le lanzaba un pergamino a Maten en medio de su narizota y cómo éste se llevaba, desesperado, las manos a la boca, como si no la pudiera abrir. "Buena idea" pensó

Ella había logrado correr una cuadra, viendo al niñito doblando la esquina, pero cuando llegó, se encontró con que el pequeño se había detenido y miraba al cielo, muy oscuro y gris, con un gesto de preocupación.

-¿No lo hueles?- Dijo, preocupado, sin despegarlos ojos del cielo y sin mirarla.

Kagome no olía nada más que la repugnante agua estancada de la zanja a su lado, pero al detenerse se percató de cuánto le dolía la cabeza, justo detrás de los ojos. Los gritos de las personas que corrían, alejándose del peligro no la ayudaban. Se llevó la mano a la frente, como si eso hiciera algo al respecto.

-No- dijo ésta.- Pero puedo sentirlo.

Él asintió.

-Me llamo Shippo, ¿y tú?

-Kagome. Gracias por salvarme, fuiste muy valiente.-

\- No sirvió para nada. Estamos muertos, Kagome. –La miró y ella observó que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz infantil se le quebraba.- Bien muertos.-

La pequeñísima fracción de su instinto maternal pudo más que su miedo, y en vez de seguir corriendo, se arrodilló al lado del niño diminuto.

-No digas eso. Tal vez lo que huelas no es…-

-Ese era Maten.- La interrumpió el niño señalando la dirección desde la que venían.- Y el que viene es Hiten.- Añadió señalando hacia el oeste.- No debí haberlos molestado.- La naricita se le fue poniendo roja y sus labios se torcieron en un puchero, llenándole el mentón de pocitos.

Kagome le puso una mano en el hombro diminuto

-No llores, Shippo. Miroku está peleando…-"Solo, porque no sirvo más que como carnada" . Sin embargo, no se permitía perder la esperanza. Algo en su migraña, en su vello erizado, en esa sensación extraña en el estómago le resultaba familiar.

Shippo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya viene, ya viene-

-Corramos entonces, Shippo. ¡No se la hagamos tan fácil!- Kagome tironeó de él hasta auparlo, descubriendo que Boyo, su gato obeso le resultaba más pesado. Echó a correr pero la cabeza le dolía tanto que la sentía a punto de estallar. Shippo se llevó las manitas a la cabeza y dijo

-No debía haberme quedado parado. ¡Ya está aquí!-

Kagome miró al cielo sobre su hombro, esperando ver una versión alada de Maten, o un impresionante dragón eléctrico, pero para su sorpresa, en su lugar vio a un chico poco más grande que ella. Estaba muy lejos para poder verle el rostro, pero Kagome notó que llevaba el pelo negro, corto, dejando a la vista su amplia frente. Llevaba una remera naranja con la parte del pecho empapada en sangre. Tenía un roller en el pie derecho, envuelto en llamas azules, y se apoyaba en él para volar, dándole un aspecto chueco y poco imponente. El otro pie era una protuberancia sangrante que a Kagome le hizo recordar a cómo la mano de Yura había estallado por el zarpazo de Inuyasha. Lo único realmente temible de ese chico era la lanza extraña que llevaba en la mano, cuya punta tenía un resplandor azul, y a su alrededor refulgía un aura dorada. El hombre miró en su dirección y pareció debatirse un segundo antes de avanzar rápidamente hacia donde estaba Maten y Miroku. Y detrás de él aparecieron, montando un tigre encendido fuego, Inuyasha y una chica con un boomerang gigante. Kagome hubiera sentido alivio de no haber estado tan confundida. Hasta Shippo detuvo por un momento su llanto.

-¿Lo están persiguiendo?- Murmuró. La mujer lanzó su boomerang hacia adelante, donde supuestamente se desarrollaba la batalla, sin hacerle caso a los dos espectadores que la miraban boquiabiertos. Pero Inuyasha olisqueó el aire y los vio. A pesar de la distancia, Kagome pudo ver su expresión de "¿otra vez tú?" en su rostro indignado.

Otra explosión dorada iluminó la calle, bastante cerca de la esquina, obligando a retroceder al tigre. Eso pareció hartar a Inuyasha, que saltó del animal para caer agachado, siempre con Tessaiga bien preparada. La mujer desde el gato le gritó algo, pero el chico la ignoró.

"Podríamos escapar" pensó Kagome. "La chica parece querer ayudar. Con Miroku, serían tres contra dos." Miró a Inuyasha, que avanzaba hasta perderse de vista. Se veía cansado. Tal vez debería ayudar, pero ¿cómo?. Shippo le estaba diciendo algo

-¡Aprovechemos, Kagome! Ellos se encargarán….- Fue interrumpido por el estruendo de un rayo azul que cayó donde hacia unos segundos flotaba la chica del boomerang, que estuvo obligada a avanzar y salir del campo de visión de Kagome. Se oyeron gritos aterrados. El supermercado, los negocios de alrededor, las calles. Estaba lleno de gente que no tenía nada que ver con lo que sucedía.

Ella se acuclilló y dejó al niño en el piso

-Perdóname, Shippo, pero no te acompañaré. Corre, encuentra un lugar seguro. –

-¿Qué…qué vas a hacer? Esos tipos que vinieron también pueden ser malos. Y no tienes armas, no…-

-Estoy segura de que son buenos. Voy a hacer lo que pueda-dijo ella. Shippo hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada cuando Kagome lo abandonó

Al volver por la esquina, lo que vio fue el caos. La calle estaba completamente ennegrecida, había un auto prendido fuego y otros volcados y aplastados como si se trataran de los juguetes de un niño caprichoso. El supermercado seguía igual de destrozado, pero ahora el edificio inmediatamente adelante, una heladería, tampoco contaba con un frente. Un poste de luz estaba inclinado en una posición bastante peligrosa y bastante cerca de los cables eléctricos. Algunas personas se alejaban corriendo por la esquina opuesta, y otras corrían hacia ella, pasándole por al lado. Había una mujer acurrucada detrás de un auto tumbado contra un edificio. Kagome estaba segura de que a algunos imprudentes se le había ocurrido refugiarse dentro de la heladería y el supermercado, algunos tal vez se encontraran escondidos en la playa de estacionamiento lateral a éste.

Miroku estaba tirado sobre su costado en la zanja, inconsciente. Le sangraba la cabeza, y su báculo se encontraba en medio de la calle. La chica obligaba a su gato a descender para recuperar su boomerang, que había quedado del otro lado de la calle, posiblemente desviado por las sucesivas explosiones. Hiten la señaló con su lanza, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarle un ataque, Inuyasha acometió con su espada y él se vio obligado a ponerse en guardia y detenerlo. Maten se levantaba del piso, su barriga sangrando a chorros. Ya no tenía el papel pegado en el hocico.

Kagome corrió en dirección a la mujer tras el auto, a unos cuantos metros a su derecha. Deseando no llamar la atención de ninguno de los combatientes, se agachó para verla de cerca. Tendría unos pocos años más que ella, llevaba un jean gastado y una remera de alguna banda de metal de las que le gustaban a su mamá. A pesar de que tenía los párpados firmemente cerrados y de que se tapaba los oídos con las manos, notó la cercanía de Kagome. Abrió sus ojos marrones, húmedos y gimoteó. Kagome notó que el pantalón se le había roto a la altura de la rodilla, dejando ver un raspón bastante feo

-¿Qué está pasando?- Balbució. Apenas se le entendía una palabra. ¿Qué podría contestarle?

-No lo sé.- Dijo al fin- Pero tienes que salir de aquí, rápido.-

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Quise correr pero un auto salió rodando. Solo tuve tiempo de agacharme y…y…- El auto gris, o lo que quedaba de él, había quedado apoyado contra el edificio de al lado, una lavandería, creando un refugio triangular de lo más inestable. Kagome comprendió que la chica había estado a punto de quedar aplastada contra las paredes blancas con dibujos de burbujitas.

-Si te quedas aquí, puede ocurrir otra explosión y las cosas se pondrían más feas.- Le tendió la mano, haciendo caso omiso a los sonidos metálicos, los estruendos y las groserías ocasionales de los combatientes.- Tienes que ponerte a salvo.-

-Un monstruo amarillo…-Comenzó la chica. Kagome la agarró del brazo y tiró.

-Eso ahora no importa. ¡Vámonos!-

La mujer cedió y salió gateando de abajo del auto. Una luz azul cubrió el panorama, seguida de un estruendo y un grito femenino, pero Kagome obligó a la mujer a no mirar. Se la llevó hasta la esquina, sin mirar atrás, y le gritó que se fuera, que corriera a su casa o a cualquier lado lejos de allí. La chica la miró un momento, aún asustada, antes de voltearse y alejarse como si la persiguieran mil demonios.

Kagome no se quedó a mirarla. Volvió corriendo al campo de batalla, donde descubrió que el poste de luz había caído en medio de la calle, cerca de la chica del boomerang , que se había bajado del tigre y entre los dos acosaban a Maten. Inuyasha y Hiten luchaban mitad cuerpo a cuerpo, mitad a través de rayos y vientos cortantes.

Esta vez, y luego de comprobar que no quedaran más civiles, Kagome se armó de valor y se dirigió donde Miroku estaba recobrando poco a poco la consciencia, no sin antes recuperar el báculo. Se arrodilló a su lado y lo volteó del todo. A juzgar por la mancha de sangre en el piso, había rebotado contra el pavimento, golpeándose la coronilla. Auch.

-Kag…me- dijo, removiéndose.-¿Qué…haces aquí?-Parpadeó hasta que por fin pudo fijar la vista en ella- ¿No te dije que te fueras?- ¿En serio? ¿Aún grogui, estaba dispuesto a regañarla?

Kagome lo ignoró y lo ayudó a incorporarse agarrándolo por el codo, pero luego él la alejo, más espabilado.

-Corre, sal de aquí-

-Solo si tú también te vas. No puedes pelear así.-

Miroku le sacó el báculo de las manos.

-No es momento para discu…-Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el vozarrón de Maten

-¡MI UNGÜENTO! ¡AHÍ, HERMANO!-

-¡KAGOME, CUIDADO!-Gritó Inuyasha.

Miroku estiró la mano como para apartarla pero fue demasiado tarde. Kagome sintió un tirón hacia atrás y luego como un metal casi hirviendo se apoyaba contra su cuello. Sus pies se elevaban poco a poco del suelo y se le escapó un grito de sorpresa. Tardó un poco en comprender lo que sucedía; Hiten la había atrapado, dejándola apresada entre su pecho y el mango de la lanza en forma horizontal. A medida que él volaba cada vez más alto, la gravedad tiraba más de ella, ahorcándola. Pataleó y se agarró de la lanza, que estaba al rojo vivo. Le dolían las manos pero si se dejaba sostener solo por el cuello sería su fin. Forcejeó pero Hiten era fuerte y la presionaba cada vez más contra su pecho hasta que Kagome pudo sentir la sangre de sus heridas pegada a la espalda. "Voy a tener que lavar el uniforme" pensó la parte más tonta y distraída de su mente.

Las imágenes a su alrededor se iban tornando cada vez más oscuras y confusas. La chica del boomerang la observaba sorprendida. Miroku e Inuyasha intercambiaban una mirada nerviosa. Y Maten…Maten también volaba. Se encontraba frente a Hiten, sentado en una nubecilla digna de Goku, aún con la sangre manándole del estómago y una sonrisa larga y aterradora.

-¡Mira, Maten! ¡La chica también sirve de escudo!- Rió Hiten, y luego se dirigió a Inuyasha, que lo miraba impotente desde la calle.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te atreves a atacarme? Vamos, soy un blanco fácil-

Kagome se removió, pero se le acababan las fuerzas. Creyó oír a Inuyasha murmurar "Eres una idiota", pero pudo haber sido su imaginación. Dios, como le dolía el cuello.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Miroku hacia un movimiento extraño…y de repente, Hiten se estremeció y su agarre se aflojó un poco. Kagome, sin pensar, soltó el mango con la mano derecha y la estiró hacia atrás, buscando la cara de Hiten. Al parecer, logró clavarle las uñas en la mejilla y parte del cuello, mas solo sirvió para empeorar las cosas. El hombre se enfureció, apretó aún más a Kagome, e inclinó la punta de la lanza en dirección a Miroku. Kagome lloró de dolor y se soltó también con la mano izquierda cuando la lanza se calentó aún más, y sintió un horrible espasmo cuando un rayo salió de la punta. No sabía si Miroku había logrado esquivarlo, tampoco estaba segura si ella estaba gritando o no. Solo podía ver lucecitas rojas bailando frente a sus ojos. Se obligó a volver a agarrarse, prefería el dolor antes de morir estrangulada.

-Es un buen escudo, pero bastante incómodo.- Gruñó Hiten.-Te lo regalo, Maten.- Hizo un movimiento brusco, alguien gritó "¡NO!" y de repente, Kagome se encontró volando. Fue un segundo de aterradora libertad en el que el viento refrescó sus nuevas heridas, pero tan solo un segundo. Cayó en una superficie esponjosa y liviana, que se sentía como si fuera algodón de azúcar pero menos pegajoso y más húmedo. Un brazo gordo y amarillo la rodeó y la tomó por el hombro, estrechándola con fuerza contra un cuerpo, también gordo y amarillo.

-Hola de nuevo.- Murmuró Maten, alegre.

Kagome empezó a procesar las imágenes y sonidos sueltos en su mente. ¡Maldición! No podía ser más estúpida, no solo los hermanos la habían atrapado como rehén y se la pasaban entre sí como si fuera una pelota, sino que además había acabado igual que el principio, prisionera del monstruo calvo.

Hiten se arrancaba un papel pegado a su hombro izquierdo, el pergamino que Miroku le había lanzado y le había creado ese segundo de vulnerabilidad. La frustración de Kagome tuvo un pequeño alivio al ver las marcas rojas que le había dejado en su bonito rostro. Inuyasha, sin darle tiempo a nada, lanzó un viento cortante que Hiten esquivó muy mal. Una línea de sangre quedó dibujada en el aire antes de caer pesadamente. El lancero se llevó la mano izquierda a su costado, sosteniendo aún el arma con la derecha.

En algún momento, Miroku se las había ingeniado para subirse a lomos del tigre, y, sin contar su posible contusión, parecía ileso. La chica desde el piso lanzó el boomerang a Hiten, quien lo golpeó con su lanza. La mujer parecía contar con ello, ya que sonrío cuando el boomerang rebotó y se dirigió girando directo hacia la cara de Maten. Este movió la cabeza, apoyando parte de su enorme peso en Kagome. Escuchó un ruido hueco seguido de un "Ay". Maten se acomodó y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Su ojo izquierdo estaba oculto en una fea mancha de su propia sangre provocada por el roce del boomerang. Uno de sus pirinchos cayó, triste y solitario.

-¡Mi cabello! Iba a hacerme otro ungüento contigo, ¿pero sabes qué? ¡ no lo mereces!- Gritó a la chica al tiempo que abría su bocota y de ella nacía un potente resplandor dorado. De forma automática, Kagome se estiró y le pegó con el puño en el mentón, obligándolo a cerrar la mandíbula justo a tiempo. Hizo un movimiento como si hubiera contenido un hipido y de sus fosas nasales salieron dos delgadas volutas de humo. Antes de que reaccionara, Kagome le dio otro golpe y otro. Le golpeaba los brazos, el estómago herido, lo rasguñaba, lo cacheteaba, lo empujaba. Estaba desesperada por hacerle algún daño, no importaba si le dolían las manos como los mil infiernos. Pero Maten no tenía piel como los humanos, la suya era áspera como la de un elefante y nada de lo que hiciera Kagome le afectaba más que un piquete de mosquito. El monstruo le puso la mano en la cabeza, alejándola.

-Ey, ¿pero qué haces, Karate Kid?- Dijo, divertido.-Te vas a caer de mi nube, y no me sirves hecha papilla.- No estaban tan alto como para hacerse papilla, pero si habían unos considerables ocho metros entre ellos y la calle. Kagome le pegó otro puñetazo en el pecho, pero fue en vano.- Quédate quieta, ¿quieres?-

Kagome quería gritar. Se sentía impotente, aún más impotente que en su casa tres días atrás, más impotente que hacía unos instantes, dentro del supermercado. Tal vez debía alegrarse de su actual posición; podía acabar siendo útil para alguien, aunque sea como ungüento capilar.

-Permiso.- Dijo una voz a su espalda y las cosas pasaron muy, muy rápido. Primero, vio como el boomerang volvía a arremeter, girando y golpeando a Maten en el cuello, quien, sobresaltado, soltó a Kagome, empujándola hacia el borde de la nube tras ella. Antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, sintió otro caño de metal en horizontal sobre ella, pero esta vez a la altura del estómago, dorado, más fino y frío. Hasta el tirón era más delicado y gentil comparado con los de Hiten. Para cuando quiso enterarse, ella se vio sentada delante de Miroku a lomos del tigre, el báculo dorado sosteniéndola. Maten había caído de su propia nube y yacía en el suelo, malherido. Tenía el pecho cubierto de sangre y ésta se le resbalaba por la bocaza. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, a Kagome le dio pena.

-¡MATEN!- Gritó Hiten del otro lado, empujando a Inuyasha. Además de las heridas de su rostro, y torso, al chico le sangraba el brazo y parecía más inseguro con la lanza en sus manos. Ni siquiera estaba parado, sino que volaba al ras del suelo para no apoyar el muñón que tenía por pie izquierdo. Inuyasha tampoco estaba ileso; Kagome notó que su brazo estaba enrojecido y lleno de ampollas. Respiraba agitado y tenía un corte en el pecho que lo cruzaba en diagonal, pero aún así, estaba mejor que su contrincante. En ese instante, Kagome comprendió por qué ni la chica ni el portador de Kazaana estaban ayudando a Inuyasha: Hiten estaba perdido.

Éste se dirigía donde su hermano, dándole la espalda al espadachín. Llegó a su lado, se arrodilló e intentó levantarle un poco la cabeza, pero parecía muy pesada. El ojo sano del monstruo se abrió, temblando, y miró al lancero.

El tigre sobre el que estaban Kagome y Miroku aterrizó silenciosamente al lado de la mujer del boomerang, que miraba la escena solemne y con el arma asesina sucia en las manos. Mientras Kagome se bajaba del animal, notó que ni Inuyasha se atrevía a continuar la pelea en esas circunstancias.

Maten parecía decir algo y más sangre salió a borbotones por su boca. Kagome comprendió que el boomerang, esa arma de aspecto tan absurdo, casi había seccionado el cuerpo de Maten de la clavícula hacia arriba. Cualquier persona hubiera muerto al instante, pero la resistencia de aquel ser se había convertido en su agonía. Hiten aún trataba de levantarle la cabeza. Hasta había dejado la lanza a un lado. Finalmente, el monstruo cerró los ojos una vez más y su cabeza se ladeó, pesada.

Por un instante, reinó el silencio. Kagome notó como Miroku se pasaba el báculo a la mano izquierda, dejando la enguantada lista para su uso. También vio como Inuyasha sujetaba su espada con fuerza, nervioso. Algo se movió a su derecha pero antes de que pudiera fijarse, Hiten rompió el silencio con un murmullo inteligible, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Le dijo al cadáver.- Todos morirán.- En un movimiento veloz, tomó su lanza y apuntó al cielo.-¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!- rugió. Sobre ellos, se formó un remolino de nubes negras y comenzó el caos.

El primer rayo cayó donde estaba la chica del boomerang, es decir, justo al lado de Miroku y hombre la empujó hasta que quedaron sobre la vereda, mientras la otra chica y el tigre salieron volando y chocaron contra la pared de una mueblería. Casi al mismo tiempo, cayo el segundo, esta vez dirigido a Inuyasha, quien saltó y rodó por el suelo para aterrizar de pie, lejos del impacto. Pero el tercero cayó tan cerca de él que se le escapó un grito de sorpresa.

La dueña del tigre se estaba incorporando cuando el cuarto rayo cayó sobre la mueblería, haciendo estallar la vidriera. La mujer y su particular mascota se encogieron y usaron el boomerang como escudo contra los malignos trozos de cristal.

Inuyasha embistió a Hiten, tumbándolo en el suelo, pero eso no detuvo la terrible lluvia. Miroku le dijo algo a Kagome, mas ella no pudo escuchar sus palabras por el estruendo de un quinto rayo que casi freía al tigre. El hombre la tomó del brazo y le señaló la esquina . "VETE" leyó Kagome en sus labios. Luego la soltó y fue en auxilio de la otra chica, a la que le sangraba la pierna. Un rayo estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, pero Miroku llegó a su lado justo a tiempo y creó una de esas burbujas azules alrededor de ellos que apenas resistió el impacto y desapareció con un "plop"

Kagome estaba muy asustada. Ningún lugar era seguro. No podía quedarse quieta, pero cualquier lado al que se dirigiera podría acabar siendo su tumba. No quería dejarlos a todos atrás en esa situación. Ellos la habían salvado una y otra vez, incluso la mujer que no conocía, no podía abandonarlos, no…

-¡Por favor, detente!- Le gritó a Hiten, quien luchaba con Inuyasha al lado del inmenso cuerpo amarillo.

-¡Cállate!-Le advirtió Inuyasha, defendiéndose de un golpe bajo-¡Es inútil!-

-¡Nadie más tiene que morir! ¡Por favor, Hiten!- Continúo ella, ignorando al otro.-¡Hazlo por tu…!- La mirada que le lanzó el susodicho la acobardó. Comprendió comprendió lo que quería decir Inuyasha. El tipo con el que se enfrentaban ahora era más bestia enfurecida que hombre. A Hiten no le importaba si sobrevivía o no. Lo único que quería era bañar aquella calle con la sangre de los responsables de la muerte de su hermano.

El demente bajó la guardia un segundo para señalar a Kagome con su lanza y un destello azul la cegó. Puso las manos frente a ella para cubrirse, aunque sabía que no iba a servir para nada. Se le taparon los oídos, al tiempo que escuchaba un amortiguado "¡NO!" de Inuyasha. Todo a su alrededor se volvió azul, brillante y cálido. ¿Así que eso era morir? No estaba tan mal. No sentía dolor, ni miedo. Un momento, había alguien frente a ella...alguien muy, muy bajito.

El azul se disipó y Kagome se encontró a sí misma parada, aún cubriéndose con las manos. Frente a ella Shippo se sentaba en el piso, jadeando. La lluvia de rayos había cesado y las nubes negras rápidamente volvían a la normalidad.

La enorme Tessaiga atravesaba de lado a lado a Hiten. Inuyasha tiró para desensartarla y dejar que el hombre cayera de rodillas. Éste llevaba aún en sus manos temblorosas el asta partida de su lanza. La otra mitad yacía en el piso, la punta inútil apuntando a Kagome. Hiten boqueó, tratando de respirar o decir algo, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue sangre. Cayó por fin hacia adelante, a pies del espadachín.

Jadeando, Inuyasha miró en dirección a Kagome, quién notó un brillo de desesperación en los ojos. Al verla allí, sana y salva, su aparente desolación fue reemplazada por sorpresa. Caminó hacia ella, con una expresión casi cómica en el rostro

-¿Estás viva? Pero…yo vi …el rayo…- Miró a Shippo, quien se acostaba en el piso agarrándose el pecho, como si se hubiese pegado un buen susto- ¿Qué es eso?-

Kagome no contestó porque realmente no sabía qué contestar ante ninguna de aquellas preguntas.

-Fue el Fuego Mágico.- Explicó Miroku, que ayudaba a caminar a la chica de boomerang, que también tenía una expresión asombrada. El tigre los seguía arrastrando los pies perezosamente.-¿No es así?- preguntó mirando al niño.

Shippo tardó en darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando a él. Levantó la cabecita del piso y dijo

-Sísísí, no estaba seguro de que si iba a funcionar, si no resistía el rayo…-

-¿Tú me salvaste?- Lo interrumpió Kagome

-¿Tú la salvaste?- Dijo Inuyasha, incrédulo .

Shippo asintió tímidamente. Kagome cayó de rodillas y lo estrujó en un prieto abrazo. Trató de darle las gracias, de decirle que había sido muy valiente, que le debía la vida, quiso preguntarle cómo había aparecido así frente a ella, pero las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta. Aún seguía oyendo en su mente el ruido del cuerpo de Maten estrellándose en el pavimento, el sonido de los rayos a su alrededor, ese brillo azul. Durante el abrazo, no se dio cuenta de que no sacaba los ojos de encima a la Tessaiga cubierta de sangre hasta que Inuyasha la enfundó y la miró con un gesto culpable. Su pelo blanco se volvió negro, sus ojos se oscurecieron, sus orejas tomaron una forma más humanoide y pasó de ser un demonio guerrero a ser simplemente un joven herido y cansado, como todos allí.

Kagome soltó a Shippo y este la miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, sorprendido por la silenciosa muestra de afecto.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Llovían rayos y…-Logró por fin pronunciar

-Puedo hacerme invisible por muy poco tiempo. Supongo que habían tantos _youkai_ en un mismo lugar que ni Hiten ni Maten me detectaron. Aunque cuando Maten se cayó me distraje y me hice visible durante un momento.- Kagome recordó lo que había visto con el rabillo del ojo antes de que Hiten enloqueciera más de lo que estaba.

-¿Qué es el Fuego Mágico?- Susurró Inuyasha a Miroku, aunque todos lo oyeron.

-Es un _youkai oni_. Deberías saberlo.- Repuso éste mientras ayudaba a Sango a sentarse en el cordón de la vereda, al lado de Kagome.

-No esperas que me aprenda los nombres y las habilidades de todos los _youkai_ que existen, ¿no?-

-Yo me los aprendí- Inuyasha bufó al tiempo que Miroku añadía:-La principal función del Fuego Mágico es la de crear barreras protectoras, aunque confiere muchas otras habilidades al portador.-

-¿ _Youkai?_ ¿Se refieren a las armas?- Dijo la chica del boomerang. Miroku la miró y asintió.

-Parece que usas muy bien la tuya.-

-Si no la uso bien, me muero-

-Buen punto, eeeh…-

-Sango.- Se presentó ella. Señaló con la cabeza y añadió- Y ella es Kirara.- Kagome esperó ver al tigre blanco pero en su remplazo vio a una pequeña gatita lamiéndose la pata y pasándosela por la cabeza.

-Bonitos nombres.-Comentó Miroku, sin sorprenderse demasiado por el cambio.-Yo soy Miroku, la chica es Kagome y el roñoso es Inuyasha.-

-¡Y yo soy Shippo!- Añadió el niñito sentándose al lado de Kagome. A ésta, la escena le parecía muy surreal. Las nubes se movían dando paso al sol y bajo su luz la calle destrozada se vio más absurdamente alegre. Los otros empezaron a hablar de lo que debían hacer ahora, debatiendo si Miroku debía usar su Kazaana, explicándole a Sango lo qué era Kazaana y por qué Inuyasha ahora tenía el pelo negro. Kagome no los escuchaba, solo observaba distraída su alrededor. Se extrañó al no encontrar el boomerang por ninguna parte y se preguntó si se habría destrozado por los rayos, hasta que notó que Sango tenía una correa negra cruzándole el pecho. Al parecer, se trataba de un boomerang plegable. También el báculo había desaparecido, pero no halló ninguna explicación reconfortante al respecto. Luego divisó una pila de metal quemado y supuso que se trataba de la pobre bici con la que había llegado Miroku.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos encontraron el cadáver de Maten. Dio un respingo de la impresión. El resplandor dorado había abandonado su cuerpo y ahora el monstruo volvía a ser un joven grande, feo y calvo. Lo más terrible eran sus heridas. Parecían diez veces más graves, como si lo hubiera atacado una bestia hambrienta. En cambio, Hiten se veía igual que antes, pero las dos mitades de la lanza habían desaparecido y su roller sano ya no llameaba.

-Miroku.- Interrumpió y señaló en dirección a Maten. Miroku parecía saber muchas cosas, tal vez tuviera una respuesta convincente.

-¿Qué? Ah, eso.- Miró a Kagome, como apenado de que esta vez no pudiera protegerla de la visión de los cuerpos.- Bueno, el youkai de Maten era la Magia del Trueno, si no me equivoco. Es un youkai del tipo _oni_ , o sea, un tipo parasitario que al activarse transforma tu cuerpo y te confiere poderes. Y como todos los youkais, desaparece al morir el portador, y regresará cuando comience la siguiente "partida".-

Le resultaba extraño pensar que Shippo y Maten tenían el mismo tipo de youkai. De repente, recordó la charla con Miroku en su cocina.

-¿Tu youkai no sería del tipo oni?-

-Nop, no transforma mi cuerpo. Simplemente es parasitario.-

Sango miraba el interrogatorio como si fuera un desconcertante partido de tenis. Kagome se alegró de que hubiera alguien que entendiera menos que ella…pero pronto recordó que por lo menos Sango podía defenderse, y bastante duda afloró en su mente.

-¿Kirara es un youkai?-

Miroku miró al gato.

-Mmm, no estoy seguro.-

-Basta de charla.- Dijo Inuyasha.- ¿Vas a usar a Kazaana o no? Hubiera sido de mucha ayuda si la hubieras usado contra estos dos tipos, ahora que lo pienso-

-Podría haber absorbido a alguien.

-Es la idea.-

-Alguien inocente, Firuláis-

-Pero si en la casa de Kagome lo usaste dos veces sin problema-

-Sí, y también lo usé hoy para sacar a Kagome en medio de una explosión, pero ni siquiera terminé de sacarme el guante. Lo uso en casos desesperados o cuando no hay nadie. No puedo controlar qué absorbo y qué no-Se dirigió a Kagome.- Ah,por cierto, el otro día me olvidé de decirte, eh, cuando limpié tu casa…bueno, se podría decir que a algunas fotos familiares que estaban en el pasillo no las volverás a ver. Lo siento.-

Ella se encogió de hombros y forzó una sonrisa. Después de todo lo que había pasado hacia tres días y esa mañana, no le importaba perder unas feas fotos de las vacaciones de hace cuatro años. No entendía como Miroku e Inuyasha podían mostrarse con tanta energía y hablar de esos temas como si fueran rutinarios. Bueno, el primero parecía adormilado y el segundo tenía las gruesas cejas unidas en una expresión malhumorada, pero no estaban ni por asomo tan agotados mental y físicamente como ella, Shippo o Kirara. Sango estaba muy pensativa, su mirada pasando del niño zorro a Miroku y de Miroku a Inuyasha, así que era difícil saber su estado actual.

-En fin, para poder usar a Kazaana y limpiar un poco este lugar antes de que llegue la policía, tenemos que revisar que no haya quedado nadie escondido por ahí.- Continúo Miroku. – Inuyasha, ayúdame.-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-

-Parecías entusiasmado de que yo use mi youkai. En cuanto más rápido acabemos con esto, más pronto podrás ver en acción la bonita maldición que atenta con mi vida.- La sonrisa de Miroku era tan amable que parecía creíble. Shippo sonrió, divertido.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Kagome? La gente parece hacerle caso. La chica de debajo del auto la siguió sin decir nada. Yo no le gusto a la gente y el sentimiento es mutuo.- Se excusó el espadachín. Kagome se sorprendió. ¿En qué momento de su larga lucha contra Hiten Inuyasha había tenido tiempo en fijarse en lo que ella estaba haciendo?

-No sé de qué chica hablas. –contestó Miroku, confundido. - Tienes razón en eso de que Kagome es más dulce y amable y tu simple imagen genera desconfianza en la gente, pero la señorita está cansada y un poco alterada, así que como buenos caballeros nos vamos a hacer cargo nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?-

Inuyasha frunció más el ceño, miró de reojo a Kagome y antes de que ésta pudiera dar su opinión, dijo, desganado

-Está bien.

-Genial, tú revisa el estacionamiento, yo me fijo si quedó alguien en la mueblería de allá.-

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente como para que no las escucharan, Sango sorprendió a Kagome rompiendo el silencio.

-Estás asustada.-No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.-Les tienes miedo a ellos, que hicieron este desastre-Señaló con las cabeza a los cuerpos tendidos en la calle.- Les tienes miedo a Miroku e Inuyasha por bromear luego de haber colaborado en matar a dos personas. Me tienes miedo a mí por matar a una de ellas. Hasta podría apostar que le tienes miedo a Kirara. ¿No es verdad?-La mujer se inclinó para ver mejor a Shippo, sentado al otro lado de Kagome.-Tú también nos temes.-

No los estaba acusando. Tanto su voz como su mirada eran dulces, nada que ver a su mueca feroz o su aspecto serio durante la batalla. Kagome la miró mejor. Era un poco mayor que ella, pero no mucho. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro muy despeinado, recogido en lo que en algún momento había sido una coleta pero ahora se había convertido en una maraña enredada que salía de la mitad de su nuca, con varios mechones sueltos. Sus ojos eran bonitos y oscuros, con unas pestañas largas y coquetas, que contrastaban con sus profundas ojeras moradas. Tenía un corte en el labio y un moretón en la mejilla, pero no dejaba de ser bonita. "Por eso Miroku se mostró tan servicial" pensó Kagome. Por eso y por cómo se ceñía la musculosa rosada y las calzas negras a su cuerpo, bello y atlético. Uno casi podía pasar por alto la piel enrojecida en sus brazos desnudos, los musculosos que eran éstos, la calza rasgada y sucia de sangre y las amplias manchas de sudor bajo sus axilas y en su pecho.

-Yo no te tengo miedo. Maten era tonto pero casi tan malo como Hiten. Decía que tenía que comerse a la gente para hacer su youkai más fuerte, aunque sabía que no era necesario. –La despertó de su ensimismamiento Shippo- Merecía que lo vencieras en combate.- Añadió, mirando a Sango.

Ella le sonrió. A Kagome le sorprendieron sus palabras, le parecía tétrico ver a un niño hablando de quién merecía morir y quién no. Además, la visión de los cuerpos parecía impresionarle mucho menos que a ella. Notó que tanto él como la muchacha la miraban, como esperando que se sincerara.

Realmente, no podía temerle a Sango. Tal vez, con el boomerang manchado de sangre, montando a aquel tigre, bella y mortal, la había intimidado. Pero ahora, sus palabras y sobre todo sus ojeras le indicaban que ella también tenía problemas para dormir desde que se había enfrentado por primera vez a un portador.

-No les tengo miedo.-Le dijo Kagome.- Creo que Shippo tiene razón. La muerte es algo horrible, pero ¿cuántos más hubieran muerto si los hermanos seguían en el juego? Le pedí a Hiten que se detuviera y…-decidió cambiar de tema.- Bueno, a Miroku e Inuyasha ya los había visto luchando una vez. Los conozco desde hace muy poco tiempo, y ya me salvaron tantas veces y me explicaron tantas cosas que me dieron motivos de sobra para confiar en ellos. A Inuyasha lo vi matar a dos personas y no creo que lo disfrute. Yo creo que lo hace para evitar que mueran personas inocentes. Y en cuanto a ti…En fin, lo único que podría temer es que nos atacaras por la espalda , pero ya conociste el youkai de Inuyasha y te explicaron cómo es el de Miroku, bastantes peligrosos ambos. Y ellos te vieron en acción y saben cómo te mueves. Miroku probablemente sabe más de tu youkai que tú misma. No creo que te atrevas a enfrentarlos con tanto en tu contra.-

Sango sonrió.

-Eres inteligente, Kagome. Y no tengo intenciones de atacar a ninguno de ustedes. No me interesa hacer más fuerte a Hiraikotsu. Así que puedes confiar en mí.-

Kagome asintió.

-Gracias por salvarme cuando estaba en la nube de Maten.-Bufó.- Me salvaron tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Detesto ser tan inútil. Dejé que me usaran como escudo humano, no me fui ninguna de las cientos de veces que me dijeron que lo haga, no…-

-Si yo me hubiera ido cuando me dijiste que lo hiciera…-Murmuró Shippo, sin atreverse a continuar. No hizo falta, Kagome entendió el resto: "me hubieran cocinado viva".

-Y a mí también me salvaron varias veces. No debes lamentarte por lo que pasó, si no estar agradecida de cómo resultó todo. Estamos vivos, y al parecer nadie ajeno a nosotros salió lastimado.- La animó Sango.

-¿Cuándo te salvaron?- Preguntó Kagome. Apenas conocía a la chica, pero ya se le hacía raro situarla en una posición de damisela en aprietos.

-Para empezar, Inuyasha, antes de que llegáramos aquí. Y la verdad es que no fui muy amable con él.- Y Sango comenzó a relatar la anécdota. Luego la siguió Shippo, contándoles cómo en un principio se burlaba de los hermanos Raijin y cómo éstos se fueron tornando más y más amenazadores. Llegó el turno de Kagome, que rememoró lo que le había ocurrido hacía tres días, cómo había conocido a los chicos y la charla que le había dado Miroku.

Mientras hablaban, observó a los chicos y cómo ingeniosamente llevaban a las pocas personas que habían encontrado hasta la salida trasera del supermercado o el otro lado del estacionamiento, evitando que vieran los destrozos y los cadáveres. Inuyasha revisó la heladería destrozada en la cuadra de enfrente por si las moscas, pero al parecer la gente que estuvo allí había huido despavorida antes de que el verdadero caos llegara a la calle.

En cierto momento de la conversación y tras una pregunta de Sango acerca de su aspecto, Shippo recordó que aún mantenía activado su youkai, y con un brillo azul tomó la forma de un niño más normal. Seguía teniendo el pelo largo y anaranjado, pero de un tono más natural. No quedaban rastros de su cola ni de sus patitas de zorro. Su ropa se había agrandado con él, aunque Kagome notó que a su buzo con dibujos de Finn y Jake le sobraban algunos talles. Aún en su forma humana, Shippo era demasiado chaparrito para los diez años que decía tener; cualquiera se lo habría confundido con un niño de unos siete.

Luego de esa transformación, Sango no hizo más comentarios y Kagome la notó un poco triste, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle qué le ocurría.

Al rato volvieron Miroku e Inuyasha, al parecer muy satisfechos consigo mismos.

-¿No se desmayó nadie? Perfecto. En mi casa tengo vendas, medicinas y algún que otro truquito para que nadie se desmaye en un futuro cercano. Pueden venir conmigo y descansar un poco y luego hablaremos de lo que tengamos que hablar.¿Kagome?-

Ella apenas rozó la herida de su cuello con la punta de los dedos. Dolía horrible y se debía ver aún peor. Si se veía obligada a ver a su madre o a su abuelo, harían preguntas. Ya la habían mirado con una expresión rara al notar las vendas en sus muñ quemadura en el cuello sería suficiente como para que el anciano la inscribiera en un programa de ayuda al suicida. Además, no tenía donde caer muerta y ya le importaba muy poco eso del departamento de un hombre cinco años mayor. Acabó por asentir.

Shippo también aceptó, por razones similares: resultaba que era huérfano y desde hacía meses que no regresaba al hogar de niños donde vivía por miedo a un ataque de otro portador que pusiera en riesgo a sus compañeros. Agradecía un techo, aunque sea solo por una tarde.

Sango acabó por aceptar porque ella vivía al otro lado de la ciudad y Kirara no estaba en condiciones para llevarla, y ella tampoco estaba en condiciones para forzar su pierna. Podía apoyar el pie, soportando el dolor, pero tenía por lo menos dos trozos de vidrio grandes clavados en el gemelo y cualquier uso excesivo de ese músculo podía agravar la herida. Además, hacía días que no volvía a su casa para otra cosa que no fuera recoger dinero, pues la habían atacado dos veces allí y ya no lo consideraba un lugar seguro.

Inuyasha era el único que no encontraba motivos para ir.

-Mis heridas se curan solas. No tengo por qué ir-

-Sí tienes. Puedes ayudarme con los primeros auxilios y además tengo que hablarte de algo.-

-¿Y por qué crees que voy a escuchar lo que tengas para decir?-

Miroku simuló una tos

-Te daré ramen.-

-Mientes.- Se mostraba escéptico pero en sus ojos había un brillo infantil .

-Dicen que puedes oler las mentiras. Anda, dime si miento.-

Inuyasha olisqueó el aire y la expresión de sus cejas se suavizó por primera vez en el día.

-Hecho.-

Cuando Kagome se estaba incorporando, Inuyasha le tiró a sus pies su mochila. Ante la expresión de la chica, él se explicó.

-La encontré en el súper. ¿Es tuya, no?- Kagome recordó que su mochila estaba en la cocina de su casa cuando hablaron el otro día, y si bien admitía que se trataba de un objeto bastante llamativo y reconocible, con su aspecto viejo y su vivo color amarillo, le sorprendió que Inuyasha la recordara.

-Gracias.- Dijo, sincera, a lo Inuyasha respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Luego Miroku lo obligó a que ayudara a caminar a Sango, les indicó dónde vivía y les pidió a todos que se adelantaran mientras él se encargaba del desastre.

En la lejanía, debajo del aterrador estruendo de Kazaana, se oían unas sirenas. "Siempre tarde" pensó Kagome.

* * *

 ** _Si entendiste la referencia a Monster Inc te convertiste automáticamente en mi nuevo mejor amigo_**

 ** _Larguísimo y extremadamente confuso, lo sé, pero no se me dio por dividirlo en tres partes. Era como...demasiado._**

 ** _Se me pegó Shape of you de Ed Sheeran. Escúchenla y compartan mi agonía agridulce (?_**

 ** _OA OA OA I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR BODY_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	8. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 ** _OelcapítulodetransicióndondeSangopreguntaconvenientementetodoloqueellectornecesitaparaseguirlatramayMirokulerespondedetalladamenteOhDiosSalveAlGranMonjeLibidinosoYSuInfinitaSabiduríaAmén_**

El camino a la casa de Miroku fue corto pero tortuoso. Kagome estaba tan agotada que no le importaría acostarse allí mismo en la acera y tomarse una siesta, pero la perspectiva de algo que aliviara el dolor insoportable de sus manos y su cuello la animaba a continuar. También esperaba que no fuera mentira lo del ramen, porque se moría de hambre, como si hubiera pasado un año desde que había comido en el hotel con su familia. ¡Más tarde tenía que llamar a su mamá! Esperaba no olvidarse. Se le hacía raro pensar en todas aquellas cosas mundanas, lo que podría pensar cualquier adolescente de su edad en una situación cotidiana. Como si no existiera la posibilidad de que en un día de estos ella o alguna de las personas que la acompañaban muriera de una forma tan horrible como los hermanos dementes. No, sería mejor que no pensara en eso, no ahora. No estaba lista para quebrarse allí, delante de todos.

Cuando Miroku los alcanzó insistió en volver a ocuparse de ayudar a Sango, y ésta aceptó, ya que Inuyasha, aún con esa capacidad de sanar rápidamente, parecía padecer heridas más graves que las del otro hombre. Inuyasha farfulló que estaba bien, pero aceptó de todos modos. Oyó que Sango le contaba a Miroku cómo se había topado con Kirara y los dos llegaban a la conclusión que no se trataba de un youkai de ningún tipo, sino de algo más misterioso. Pues la misteriosa gata mágica era muy confianzuda, y al ver que su dueña estaba inhabilitada, había maullado a Kagome hasta que ésta comprendió que quería que la llevaran en brazos. No la culpaba, la había visto rebotar de un lado al otro por las calles, empujada por los rayos, era un milagro que hasta pudiera exigir que la alzaran.

Miroku vivía en un departamento ubicado en el quinto piso de un viejo edificio. Por suerte, el pasillo principal estaba desolado. Kagome decidió seguir a Inuyasha por las escaleras, a pesar de su cansancio; El ascensor era algo pequeño, y el tener que esperarlo la ponía en peligro de cruzarse con algún vecino curioso. No era como si no pudiera encontrarse con uno en las escaleras, pero por lo menos estaba un poco más oscuro y sería más fácil disimular sus heridas.

Era consciente que el aspecto de cualquiera de ellos llamaba la atención. El único que podría pasar desapercibido era Shippo, ya que solo tenía un poco de polvo en el pelo y una palidez enfermiza. A Sango le sangraba la pierna y Kagome le había notado varios moretones y quemaduras en los brazos. A Miroku en algún momento se le había quemado parte de su campera y tenía la nuca y parte de la espalda manchadas de sangre. Kagome aún tenía algunos rasguños en diferentes partes del cuerpo y los tobillos, muñecas y una palma vendados, cortesía de Yura, pero a eso le agregaba su cuello y manos al rojo vivo y nuevos golpes para lucir. Aún llevaba su uniforme escolar y no estaba tan sucio como creía en un principio, solo un poco de polvo y unas pequeñas manchas amarronadas en la espalda provenientes del pecho de Hiten. Quería lavar esa remera cuanto antes, llevar la sangre de ese chico sobre su cuerpo la hacía sentir de cierta forma como si fuera su asesina.

Pero el asesino era el que se encontraba varios tramos de escalera más arriba, avanzando mucho más rápido que ella. El buzo de Inuyasha estaba lleno de cortes y agujeros. Su brazo presentaba un mejor aspecto, pero tenía el pecho empapado de sangre. Su jean estaba aún más roto y deshilachado en el dobladillo, y al parecer insistía en su filosofía de no usar calzado. Como Sango, el también tenía el pelo hecho un desastre por la exposición a energía estática. En pocas palabras, se veía como un mendigo que la había pasado bastante mal, y aún así, a Kagome le daba la sensación de que era el más poderoso de los cinco.

Recordó su charla con Sango y Shippo. Esta vez sí había visto cómo Tessaiga se llevaba una vida, y no pasó por alto el hecho que Inuyasha la haya envainado sucia. Kagome podía apostar que si la desenvainara su espada en ese momento, la hoja se vería tan limpia e inmaculada como siempre. Inuyasha había matado dos personas en los últimos tres días y así había fortalecido su espada. El recuerdo del llanto de Yura y el sonido que había hecho Hiten antes de morir le daban náuseas. Pero también recordaba la expresión desolada del joven espadachín cuando creyó que Kagome había sido rostizada viva, recordaba cómo en su casa él había evitado que Souta-zombie la apuñalara y recordaba el alivio que había sentido cuando lo había visto aparecer montando en Kirara. Inuyasha había logrado que Kagome de alguna forma se sintiera segura cerca de él, aún con todo lo que había pasado. Y con todo eso, la última vez que habían hablado lo había tratado muy despectivamente.

Kirara, adormilada en sus brazos, soltó un maullido cuando detuvo su marcha, jadeando. Al final del pasillo a su derecha, la esperaba el resto, incluyendo a Inuyasha. Cuando Miroku abrió la puerta les dio una extraña advertencia:

-No pisen la sal.- Porque en efecto, en el piso del otro lado de la puerta, había una gruesa franja de sal. Una vez que la evadió, Kagome notó algo extraño;la migraña, que había llegado a un punto en el que le pasaba desapercibida, desapareció súbitamente. Por un segundo, se sintió borracha, como con la cabeza llena de aire, pero al instante se acostumbró. Inuyasha frunció el ceño más que de costumbre y Shippo se llevó la mano a la nariz.

-¡No huelo nada!- Dijo, alarmado.

-Es por los pergaminos.- Dijo Miroku, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.- Y la sal, por supuesto, aunque sola no es suficiente.-

Kagome de repente comprendió a lo que se refería; las paredes alrededor de la entrada y en la que estaba situada la ventana más próxima estaban cuidadosamente empapeladas con raídos trozos de pergamino en diferentes gamas amarillentas, con símbolos de un idioma desconocido escritos con lo que debía ser una antiquísima tinta.

-Nos hacen indetectables para otros portadores.- Explicó Miroku.- Lo malo es que también nos aísla, haciendo que ellos también sean indetectables para nosotros. Uno acaba por acostumbrarse al debilitamiento de los sentidos.-

-Yo no sentí ningún cambio.- Repuso Sango, que rápidamente se había sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta, apoyando el brazo sobre el respaldo.- Eso significa que no puedo detectar a los youkai, aunque sea un poquito.-

Miroku asintió.

-No todos desarrollan esa habilidad.-

Sango suspiró.

-Miroku, ¿podría llevarme alguno de esos pergaminos?- Preguntó Kagome muy bajito.- Creo que me serían de ayuda.-

El hombre la miró, apenado.

-Lo lamento, Kagome, pero los pergaminos están dispuestos de una forma específica, formando un…¿cómo lo explico?...una especie de dibujo. Si sacara aunque sea uno, la barrera dejaría de funcionar. Y eso que no es tan efectiva. Algunos youkais muy poderosos pueden descubrirla. Inclusive ahora voy a tener que reforzar las líneas de sal por si acaso. En cuanto más portadores se encuentran en el mismo lugar, más detectable es su presencia.-

El departamento estaba tan abarrotado que no podría decirse si estaba desordenado o no. Ante ellos tenían una pequeña sala con un escritorio, la silla de la que Sango se había apoderado, un televisor de aspecto muy viejo y un sillón como únicos muebles. En las esquinas, sobre el escritorio, en estantes e incluso sobre la TV se hallaban pilas y pilas de libros, papeles y pergaminos. Coronando algunas de éstas pilas habían extraños amuletos, entre los que Kagome pudo observar un collar con un dije de un pentáculo, un siniestro espejo de borde dorado,frascos de contenidos dudosos y cofrecitos o cajitas que parecían tener cientos de años. Viendo todo eso, lo primero que se le ocurriría a cualquiera sería que el dueño de casa estaba loco, pero a Kagome le hacía preguntarse de dónde Miroku había sacado esas cosas.

Kirara saltó de sus brazos y se recostó sobre el sillón, lamiéndose. Solo en ese momento, Kagome cayó en cuenta de que la gata tenía dos colas, en vez de una especialmente peluda como pensaba. También vio que allí donde se lavaba tenía el pelo chamuscado y pegajoso de sangre. Otra más en la lista de también pareció notarlo y en su entrecejo se formó una arruga de preocupación.

Miroku le preguntó a Shippo si se sentía bien o necesitaba algo, a lo que el niño respondió que solo estaba cansado y que quería ayudar en lo que pudiera. Cuando le hablaron al respecto, Inuyasha dijo de mala manera que estaba bien, que "se curaba solo". Kagome no terminaba de entender esa habilidad, aunque hubiera visto como su brazo mejoraba increíblemente rápido, no sabía si también ocurría con heridas internas. ¿Y si en algún momento , bueno, se le había roto algo, perforado algo? ¿Eso también "se curaba solo"? No lo sabía,lo único que tenía por seguro era que aquel chico también necesitaba descansar.

Teniendo todo eso cuenta, concluyeron que Sango debía ser la primera en ser tratada, a pesar de que ésta juraba sentirse bien. Kagome cruzó la sala hasta llegar a un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Miroku, abrió la izquierda para encontrarse con el baño. A diferencia de la atestada habitación, ese cuarto se encontraba casi vacío. Se permitió sonreír un poco. Tenía la suerte de tener dos baños en su casa, y los dos siempre estaban desordenados por todas las cosas de ella y su mamá. Podía ser verdad eso de que los hombres viven con menos. Su espejo era de esos que tenían el botiquín incorporado y parecía estar preparado para situaciones como esa.

Kagome regresó a la sala cargando con vendas, alcohol, un poco de algodón, todo lo que pudiera ayudar a cerrar las heridas de Sango. Ésta se había arremangado lo que quedaba de la pernera derecha de su calza y la visión de su pierna le hizo cambiar de opinión sobre "que eso no era nada". En su afán de protegerse a ella misma y a su gato gigante de la explosión de la vidriera con su Hiraikotsu, había dejado descubierta parte del gemelo derecho. Se le habían clavado tres trozos y quien sabe cuántas astillas de cristal. Uno estaba muy profundo y entre la sangre apenas se lo veía. Los otros dos, uno de los cuales era bastante pequeño, sobresalían, brillando bajo la luz de la sala. Toda la piel alrededor se veía enrojecida y sangrante.

-Mierda, se ve muy mal.- Masculló Sango. –En otras circunstancias, tendrían que ponerme varios puntos- Uno de los tajos hasta dejaba ver parte del músculo, pero sería una locura llevarla a un hospital a que se lo trataran. No era bueno que un portador fuera a lugares tan ricos en potenciales víctimas colaterales de cualquier ataque.

-¿Y si está infectado?- Preguntó Kagome, haciendo una mueca de impresión.

-No lo creo- Dijo Inuyasha.- Se lo hizo recién.- Creía saber algo sobre heridas e infecciones. Antes de obtener su youkai, había tenido que lidiar con muchas de ellas. Además, si bien ahora no contaba con su olfato, hasta antes de entrar al departamento no había olido nada raro en la chica, aparte del hedor a sangre.

-Mientras limpie bien la herida, estará todo bien.- Dijo Miroku, mirando aún la pierna de Sango, sumido en sus pensamientos.- Inuyasha, ayúdame a acostar a Sango en el sillón. Kagome, ¿podrías pasarme los frascos que están ahí arriba? El de tapa blanca, el de tapa roja y el que está al lado de ese. Y de paso, trae también el de tapa amarilla y ese alto.-

Ayudaron a Sango a ponerse panza abajo en el sillón, la pierna derecha sobre el regazo de Miroku. La chica apoyó los codos en el apoyabrazos ante ella, irguiendo su torso, y miró sobre su hombro.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer? En serio se ve muy mal…y necesito poder volver a correr pronto-

-Confía en mí. Esos frascos que trae Kagome son milagrosos, Sango. Y resulta que yo también lo soy un poquito.- Respondió el otro, risueño. La cara de Sango reflejó un escepticismo tan palpable que a Inuyasha se le escapó media sonrisa. En verdad, lo único milagroso en Miroku era el hecho de que aún en esa ocasión, se permitiera echar un vistazo al trasero de Sango y que además, la chica no lo cachara.

Kagome apoyó los frascos en el escritorio y solo en ese momento Inuyasha se percató de lo que había en su interior; en la mayoría habían hojitas de diferentes formas y tamaños, todas verdes como si estuvieran recién cortadas. En uno habían unas pequeñas frutitas redondas anaranjadas y en otro unas raíces cortadas en pequeños trozos.

Se apoyó en la pared, cerca de la ventana, tal vez porque eso le daba la falsa sensación de que estaba un poco más alejado de la atmósfera asfixiante de ese lugar sin aromas. Si pudiera oler algo, hubiera identificado todos los contenidos en el momento que abrieran los frascos, pero al no ser eso posible, solo reconoció las frutitas.

-¿Esas no son las plantas de Jinenji?- Preguntó a Miroku, quién había empezado a limpiar la sangre alrededor de la herida con sumo cuidado.

-Sí. – El hombre miró a Sango, que parecía confundida.- Jinenji era otro portador, pero su youkai no se trataba de ningún arma, si no que era la habilidad de hacer crecer varios tipos de plantas mágicas con diversas propiedades, y las regalaba a quien se las pidiera. Esas las conseguí hace ya cinco años y siguen tan frescas como al principio. Servirán para desinfectar la herida, aliviarte el dolor y acelerar la cicatrización.- Sango solo parpadeó para luego dirigir su vista a los frascos.

Inuyasha notó algo extraño en las palabras del médico provisorio.

-¿Cómo que "era" un portador? ¿Su youkai no regresó a él esta vez?- Nunca había escuchado algo así, pero él tampoco sabía tanto al respecto.

Miroku se mordió el labio, sin despegar la vista de su trabajo.

-Umh… bueno, no. Aún no pude descubrir quién es el nuevo portador de ese youkai…-

-¿Y por qué no volvió a él?¿Está…?-

La cara que puso el hombre le valió como respuesta por sí misma, pero de todas formas el otro dijo

-Porque murió, Inuyasha. Lo asesinaron.-

¿Jinenji, muerto? ¿Quién sería tan estúpido y cobarde como para matar a ese grandulón? Era la persona más inofensiva que Inuyasha había conocido en su vida, incluso más que el enano ese, Shippo. A simple vista parecía amenazador, con esa enorme forma de monstruo que adoptaba para usar sus poderes, pero el tipo nunca la había usado para matar ni a una mosca. Nunca había alimentado a su youkai, por lo que su sangre no valía nada. Todo el que tuviera un poco de cerebro se daría cuenta de que era un tipo más útil vivo que muerto. El tonto era tan amable que le regalaba sus plantas a cualquiera, incluso a los que no se las merecían. La última vez que Inuyasha lo había visto, le había advertido que no ayudara a quienes olieran como si fueran muy poderosos, y el otro había respondido bajando la cabeza con timidez y mascullando unas palabras ininteligibles.

Esa indiscriminada generosidad le había servido de escudo, ya que, por lo que Inuyasha sabía, había sobrevivido a la partida de hacía cinco años, como él.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Sabes quién fue? ¿No habrá sido ese gordo amarillo contra el que peleamos hoy, no? Parecía que le gustaba atacar debiluchos- Inconscientemente, señaló a Shippo, quien abrió la boca para protestar, para luego cerrarla y encogerse de hombros.

-Lo mataron antes de que empezara esta partida, hace unos ocho meses. Me enteré hace poco, cuando quise localizar a los ex-portadores .-

-¿Quién querría matar a Jinenji?- Preguntó Inuyasha como para sí mismo.

Miroku negó la cabeza, como diciendo que no sabía. Le pidió a Kagome que le pasara una pinza que estaba en uno de los estantes y luego le advirtió a Sango que era mejor que tratara de no mover la pierna. Tomó el trozo más grande vidrio con la pinza y tiró suavemente, imitando la dirección en la que había volado para ir a parar al músculo. Sango no se quejó, aunque apretó los labios.

Inuyasha esperó a que acabara de sacar ese trozo para seguir preguntando

-¿Y la niña esa que estaba con él? Esa que era su aliada, la que tenía esa extraña bola roja…-

-Shiori. No hay noticias de ella. Desapareció, espero que por voluntad propia.-

El espadachín frunció el ceño. Matar a un tonto bonachón y a una niña. Eran actos tan cobardes que le daban náuseas.

-Kagome, Shippo, ¿me hacen el favor de moler las frutas naranjas y las plantas del frasco de tapa roja? Usen el mortero de allá.- Miroku levantó la vista para fijarla en Kagome. -Tuesten un poco las hojas, y agreguen agua a todo.-

La expresión y el tono de voz del hombre eran extrañas, pero Kagome pareció comprender su intención. Asintió, tomó los frascos y se fue con Shippo a la puerta cerca de la entrada, que llevaba a la pequeña cocina.

-Bien, no quería seguir alarmándolos con nuestra conversación, Shippo se veía pálido. Tal vez Kagome pueda consolarlo o algo así.- Se explicó Miroku, concentrado en limpiar el corte sobre el que estaba trabajando.- Lamento que a ti no te quede otra opción que seguir escuchando, Sango. Al menos podría servirte para distraerte del dolor.-

-Está bien, Miroku. Soy hija de un policía, he escuchado historias como esa toda mi vida, puedo con lo que estás contando.- Lo tranquilizó Sango.

-Si tú lo dices. A lo que quería ir es que creo que alguien estuvo cazando ex-portadores en los últimos meses. –

-Espera, a ver si entiendo todo bien.- Dijo la chica.-Con ex-portadores te refieres a los que sobrevivieron de la supuesta partida hace cinco años, y que se supone que debieron recuperar sus youkais para esta-

-Exactamente. Inuyasha, por supuesto, es uno de esos– Miroku se dirigió al otro chico- Por eso, quería saber si de casualidad no sufriste ningún intento de asesinato últimamente.-

-No que yo sepa-Contestó el susodicho, con aire distraído.

-¿No? ¿Ninguna situación extraña, nadie sospechoso, ningún accidente que pudo no haberlo sido?-

Inuyasha se esforzó por recordar, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Mmh. Necesitaré averiguar más, espero estar equivocándome.-

Cuando Miroku logró desenterrar el segundo trozo, Sango preguntó, con la voz un poco quebrada por el dolor

-Miroku¿Tú no eres uno de esos ex -portadores?-

-No, Kazaana es un youkai un poco caprichoso y puede saltearse algunas partidas. La de hace cinco años fue uno esos casos. Yo participé como mero espectador.-

-¿Espectador? ¿Cómo sabías todo lo que estaba pasando si no estabas metido en el medio? – Siguió Sango.

Justo en ese momento, Kagome y Shippo entraron a la sala con dos cuencos, uno con una pasta anaranjada y otro con una verdosa. Kagome miró a Miroku, como preguntándole si estaba bien que el niño entrara en ese momento, a lo que él respondió simplemente con una sonrisa. El hombre les agradeció y siguió trabajando la herida, lo que hizo creer a Sango que se había olvidado de su pregunta o había decidido ignorarla. La chica iba a insistir pero en ese momento, y sin levantar la vista del trabajo, él dijo

-Shippo, ¿tu apellido es Kitsune, verdad?-

Shippo parpadeó, sorprendido

-Ehm, sí. ¿Cómo…?- Parpadeó, de repente comprendiendo- ¿Lo dices por Fuego Mágico?-

Miroku asintió y luego miró a Sango

-Todos los youkai son diferentes y es casi como si tuvieran una personalidad propia. Ya mencioné que Kazaana puede ser caprichoso, bueno, los youkai también pueden ser caprichosos en cuánto a los portadores que eligen. Algunos, como tu Hiraikotsu, eligen portadores basados solamente en su habilidad o potencial, los que consideran dignos y fuertes como para utilizarlo- Sango desvió la mirada un segundo, y Kagome notó que se había sonrojado como si el otro le hubiera hecho un enorme cumplido. A juzgar por la pequeña sonrisita de Miroku, él también lo había notado, pero continuó con su explicación sin delatarla.- Otros eligen a cualquiera, otros a los…más desequilibrados, al parecer. Nunca en la historia hubo un portador de Raigekijin que no haya matado a nadie por diversión. Y hay unos pocos que eligen siempre a miembros de la misma familia, descendientes del primer portador de dicha arma. En el caso del Fuego Mágico, siempre pasó de Kitsune a Kitsune. Con Kazaana, es lo mismo, aunque es un poco más exquisito porque solo elige entre la descendencia masculina y se ha salteado generaciones enteras. En el caso de los Takahashi.- Miroku miró a Inuyasha, que de repente se encontraba muy pensativo, apoyado contra la pared y de brazos cruzados.- es siempre el primogénito el que recibe a Tessaiga.- Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada, como si hubiera hecho un comentario desafortunado, pero Miroku lo ignoró- Así que esas familias están bastante informadas sobre los youkais y eso. Muchos ya saben utilizar su youkai antes incluso de verlo por primera vez. Por eso, en la última partida de hace cinco años, yo conocía todo acerca del Juego sin siquiera participar.-

Sango asintió, como asimilando la información, pero justo cuando parecía satisfecha, otra duda apareció en su mente

-¿Y eso tiene que ver con que los youkai elijan hermanos? Quiero decir, Maten y Hiten eran hermanos, ¿no? Y los dos tenían youkais muy parecidos. No es coincidencia, ¿verdad?-

-Hay casos en los que un youkai se divide en dos a lo largo del tiempo, o casos de dos youkais con un origen común. Éstos suelen elegir personas cercanas entre sí para aumentar su poder mutuo, o a veces hasta eligen a la misma persona.-

-¿Una persona con dos youkai?- Dijo Kagome-¿No es bastante malo con uno?-

Miroku se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "¿qué se le va a hacer?"

Cuando terminó de limpiarle la herida, utilizó las supuestas hierbas mágicas y solo entonces permitió a Sango sentarse como corresponde, pero le dijo que no intentara pararse hasta que la pasta que tenía en la pierna se endureciera, y que evitara moverla. Luego, fue el turno de Kagome: las quemaduras en su cuello y manos se veían rojas y en algunas partes la carne estaba tomando un color rosado oscuro poco saludable. Lo peor de todo era la palma derecha, donde la chica tenía un fino pero profundo y largo corte, y la piel alrededor de éste estaba lacerada por el contacto con el metal mágico de la lanza de Hiten y el calor de sus rayos pasando a través de éste.

Shippo, que al parecer se aburría, decidió interrogar a Inuyasha.

-Así que esa es Tessaiga.-

-Mh-h-

-Mi papá me contaba cosas sobre Tessaiga y los guerreros de pelo blanco que la usaban. Cuando te vi peleando, mientras estaba invisible, me dije " debe ser uno de esos guerreros" pero cuando vi las orejas me dije "naah,me estoy confundiendo"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, esta vez no en un gesto malhumorado, sino en uno más bien curioso

-¿Qué hay de malo con mis orejas?-

-Eran como de perro, pero no como las de esos perros policía o esos perros grandotes que dan miedo. Se parecen a las orejas de un cachorrito, de esos que tiemblan mucho. De los que las señoras llevan en sus bolsos- Eso pareció ofender en sobremanera al chico.

-¡Mira quién habla! No sé para qué te molestaste en hacerte invisible, si con tu youkai activado no eres más que una pulga.-

-¡No me convierto en pulga, me convierto en zorro!-

-¿Zorro? Te pareces más a un mapache-

La discusión de esos dos ambientaba la escena; Miroku estaba concentrado en las manos de Kagome y ésta le preguntaba cosas sobre las plantas que usaba y demás. Sango estaba sentada aún con la calza arremangada y la pasta fresca. Miraba sus rodillas mientras que distraídamente acariciaba la nuca de Kirara, que antes había abandonado el sillón para darle lugar a su dueña y ahora reclamaba su recompensa frotándose contra ella. La joven parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, con un brillo apagado en los ojos. De repente, llamó.

-Miroku. .

El aludido se volvió hacia ella

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele o…?-

-No siento nada. Ni siquiera los dedos del pie.- Ella miraba su pierna con una ligera desesperación. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Shippo seguían discutiendo

-¿Mapache? ¿Qué eres, ciego?- Shippo cambió a un tono inocente, aunque parecía fingido- Espera, eso explicaría muchas cosas.-

-¿De qué hablas?

-A mí me contaron que Tessaiga es uno de los youkais más poderosos que existen, pero mientras peleabas con Hiten parecía que errabas todos los golpes. ¿Seguro de que no eres chicato?-

Sango continuaba.

-Ni un cosquilleo, nada. Como si me hubieran puesto anestesia o como si me hubieran cortado la pierna de la rodilla para abajo. ¿Es, emh…normal?-

-¿¡Querés ver que tan bien uso a Tessaiga, enano!?-

-Emh, sí, es por las hierbas medicinales. No sientes tu pierna, pero tampoco sientes dolor. No te preocupes, el efecto pasará pronto- Le decía Miroku a la chica del sillón, levantando la voz para que se oiga sobre los gritos de los otros dos. Se volteó para seguir trabajando en la mano de Kagome, quién escuchó que él decía para sí.- Eso creo.-

-¡No quiero, porque cuando erres puede que rompas algo!-

-¿Eh? ¡Mapache insolente! ¡Ya vas a ver!-

-¿Qué dijiste, Miroku?

-Inuyasha, no deberías pegarle a un niño. Tienes como diez años más que él, no seas infantil.- Lo regañó Kagome.

-Nada, no dije nada-

-¡Sí, hazle caso! ¡Eres un bebé gigante, Inuyasha!-

-Sí, te escuché. Dijiste "eso creo".-

-Cállate, niño mapache. ¡Y tú no te metas, tonta!-

-Yo no dije eso.-

-¡Qué grosero!-

-Sí lo hiciste.-

-Inuyasha, deberías tratar mejor a las ¡AUCH!-

-No. Lo niego. –

-¡INUYASHA!-

-¿Lo niegas? ¡Miroku, ¿se va a ir el efecto o no?!-

-¡Pero él empezó!-

-S-sí, Sango. Te lo aseguro. Confía en mí.-

-¡No me importa quién haya empezado, no le pegues!-

-Umh…esta bien, confío en ti. Pero no te guardes comentarios para ti mismo.-

-Sí, señorita Sango.- Sonrió encantadoramente Miroku.

* * *

-Ey, el grandulón dijo que huele algo.-

Dio un mordisco al sanguche, hambriento, y se volvió hacia su hermano.

-Pues yo no siento nada.- Dijo con la boca llena. Pero en ese momento, su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó latir, acelerado. Sintió un cosquilleo en los brazos y piernas, y percibió como su cuerpo se llenaba repentinamente de energía. Tragó como pudo y esbozó una sonrisa. Su hermano lo miró confundido.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué te ríes…?-

No pudo contestarle, porque justo en ese momento salieron de las sombras cuatro figuras desde cuatro puntos diferentes. Una quinta y sexta aparecieron a espaldas de ellos. Tiró el sanguche al suelo y desenfundó su youkai.

Banryu también estaba hambrienta.

* * *

Luego de que se hubiera encargado de las heridas de todos, incluyendo las de Kirara, Miroku recibió la mirada fulminante de Inuyasha.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?-

El hombre sonrió, satisfecho de haber despertado la curiosidad del otro. Se disculpó con las chicas y el niño e hizo que el espadachín lo siguiera a la cocina para que pudieran conversar a solas.

Una vez que entró, a Inuyasha le llamó la atención la bolsa de compras sobre la mesada. El resto de la habitación parecía casi vacía, y además, estaba seguro de que Miroku se alimentaba a base de té, por lo que aquello le resultaba sospechoso.

Había recuperado sus sentidos agudos desde hacía dos meses y su repentina desaparición dentro de aquel departamento lo hacía sentir ciego, sordo y manco. Era duro, aunque había sido diez veces peor cinco años atrás, cuando la partida acabó y volvió a convertirse en un simple chico de catorce años, justo cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse a al poder que manejaba.

En fin, si hubiera contado con su olfato, hubiera adivinado lo que había en la bolsa.

El misterio fue descubierto cuando Miroku metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó los envases de ramen instantáneo.

-Para que sepas que siempre cumplo- Bromeó mientras dejaba el pote en la mesada y llenaba una pava de agua.

Inuyasha era tonto pero no tanto. Y Miroku lo sabía, sabía que él encontraría extraña la bolsa, sabía que él notaría que el ramen había sido comprado de antemano. Lo que significaba que también sabía que él iba a acceder a venir y hablar, incluso antes de todo lo sucedido a la mañana. Inuyasha miró la nuca de Miroku mientras él ponía el agua a hervir. Maldito manipulador. Miroku sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a terminar convenciendo y no se molestaba en esconderlo, dejando la bolsa y su contenido a la vista. Conocía a Miroku desde hacía cinco años y presentía que nada bueno podía venir de lo que él tuviera que decirle.

Con un bufido, Inuyasha se dejó caer en la silla frente a la mesa de la cocina.

-Si le pones el sobrecito de salsa picante, te corto una mano con Tessaiga.-

-Si me cortas la derecha, me estarías haciendo un favor.- Rió el otro, sentándose en frente.-Aunque no creo que funcione. Kazaana aparecería en mi muñón y acabaría por absorberme a mí junto con el departamento y tu ramen picante. Creo que uno de mis ancestros intentó hacer algo parecido…-

-Al grano, Miroku Sabías que tarde o temprano iba a venir. ¿Qué quieres?- El otro sonrió, como satisfecho por su impaciencia.

-Bueno, la última vez que te vi noté que te habías hecho mucho más poderoso. Más que la última vez. Sé que por ser portador dos veces seguidas cuentas con un poco de ventaja pero…Escuché que venciste a Hosenki, eso debió ser difícil. Y el otro día vi que Tessaiga había aprendido una curiosa nueva técnica. De las que imita al vencer a un enemigo poderoso-

-¿Y tú que sabes de Tessaiga?

-Mas que tú, supongo. En fin, ¿por qué te molestarías en atacar a semejante portador cuando antes te importaba un bledo lo que este hiciera?

-¿A dónde vas con todo esto?- A Inuyasha no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Hay una razón particular por la cual estés tan activo esta vez? Hace cinco años tus aliados tenían que arrastrarte para que colaboraras.-

-No tenía aliados.-

-Al menos tenías a una.-

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Un mísero envase de ramen no valía por ese interrogatorio. Como respondiendo a sus pensamiento, la pava emitió un silbido agudo. Miroku se paró, puso el agua en el envase de la comida y lo tapo para que no se escapara el calor. Se lo tendió a Inuyasha junto con los palillos que venían pegados con cinta al pote, y se volvió a sentar frente a él.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Por qué te importa?-

-Porque si sigues haciéndote poderoso, tienes posibilidades de ganar y lo sabes.-

-¿Crees que quiero ganar este maldito juego?- A Inuyasha ya no le importaban los malditos tres minutos que faltaban para su ramen, ya no le importaba la estúpida comida. No quería estar ahí, en ese lugar sin olor, siendo interrogado y acusado por ese idiota.

-Sí, eso creo.-Continúo Miroku muy calmo.- Y esperaba a que me aclararas por qué.-

-No quiero ganar.-

-¿No? Entonces ¿por qué apareciste hoy? Lo de la casa de Kagome vaya y pase, pero lo de hoy…tengo entendido que te entrometiste en la pelea de Sango. Sé que no te agradan los lunáticos como Hiten pero ¿desde cuándo te dedicas a salvar pobres portadores en apuros? ¿Desde cuándo te importan las peleas ajenas? No le encuentro sentido, pero ahora que lo pienso el haber acabado con Hiten seguro que te hizo subir varios puestos en el tablero.-

Inuyasha no lo soportó más; se paró de un salto, debatiéndose entre pegarle un puñetazo a su interlocutor o largarse de allí.

-¡Tú eres el interesado aquí, Miroku, no yo! Ayudé a Sango porque se me dio la gana, ¿tú que sabes?- Optó por gritarle. Aún tenía curiosidad por saber qué quería ese tipo.

Miroku suspiró, irritándolo aún más.

-¿Puedes no gritar? No quiero que las chicas se alarmen. Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez no tengas ninguna motivación en especial que te lleva a hacer lo que haces. Solo dime la verdad. ¿Quieres la Perla de Shikon?-

-¡No quiero la estúpida Perla!- Pero Inuyasha estaba atrapado. Sí, podría darse media vuelta, arrancar la puerta de las bisagras o simplemente marcharse por la ventana, pero una vocecilla en su interior le dijo que Miroku conocía sus intenciones, solo necesitaba su confirmación. Si se largaba ahora, era lo mismo que dársela, pero sin saber nunca por qué el otro la quería. Miró fijo a Miroku, tratando de escrutar sus intenciones pero su estúpida cara era inexpresiva.- Solo quiero saber qué pasa cuando aparece. Quiero saber qué pasó ese día.-

Miroku asintió, entendiendo sus palabras.

-Todos quieren saber qué pasa con quienes ganan la Perla. Por qué desaparecen.-

Kikyo no había desaparecido simplemente. Había sufrido, había muerto. Inuyasha recordaba el lejano olor a carne quemándose. Aquella fue la única vez que deseó no tener esos sentidos agudizados. Tenía que saber por qué, cómo, qué le había hecho eso. O quién.

-Inuyasha.- Lo despertó de su ensimismamiento Miroku. Se percató de que él le estaba diciendo algo pero no le había hecho caso.- Yo debo ser el único al que no le interesa qué es lo que pasa. Estudié miles de teorías al respecto, todas son pura mierda. Lo único en lo que coinciden es que si la Perla dejara de existir, también lo hará este juego de pesadilla.-

Eso tomó desprevenido a Inuyasha.

-¿Quieres destruir la Perla? Digo, ¿se puede hacer eso? ¿No es…no sé, súper mágica o algo así?- Miroku se hubiera burlado de él por las burdas palabras que había escogido para expresarse, pero en ese momento se lo veía muy serio.

-Tal vez no se pueda, tal vez sea indestructible. Solo hay una forma de saberlo: Ganando. Pero yo nunca podré hacerlo por mi cuenta.- Miró su mano enguantada.- No con mi youkai. –

Miroku sería absorbido por Kazaana mucho antes de convertirse en el portador más poderoso. Necesitaba a alguien que le asegurara la victoria. Ya sabía que quería ese tipo, estaba clarísimo, tan claro que lo indignaba

-¿Así que quieres que gane el juego por ti? ¿Para que puedas destruir la Perla?-

-Luego de que tú descubras lo que pasó hace cinco años, por supuesto- Asintió Miroku.

Inuyasha se percató de otra cosa.

-¿Y las chicas y el enano? ¿También quieres que peleen por ti? ¿Por eso los estás ayudando?-

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Miroku se mostró enojado

-No quiero que nadie pelee por mí. Estoy dispuesto a luchar todo lo que sea necesario, pero si muero de forma tan estúpida como la mitad de mis ancestros todo será en vano. Alguien ganará, desaparecerá y en unos cuantos años se repetirá el ciclo. Sango,Kagome y Shippo simplemente aparecieron en el medio, si puedo ayudarlos lo haré y si ellos quieren darme una mano a mí, bienvenidos sean. Todos sus youkais tienen gran potencial y estoy seguro…-

-¿Potencial? ¿Un boomerang de hueso y un niño mapache? ¡Y la otra ni siquiera tiene youkai!-

-Hiraikotsu solo elige portadores fuertes y a lo largo de la historia, todos los que lo usaron llegaron lejos. Shippo es muy pequeño como para explotar todo el poder del Fuego Mágico, pero pregúntale a Kagome si sirve o no. Y hablando de Kagome, ella pudo ver los cabellos de Yura, ¿recuerdas? Muy pocos youkais permiten ese nivel de percepción aún antes de aparecer, y todos son extremadamente poderosos.-

-Así que sí, les vas a pedir que te ayuden.-

-Tengo buenos motivos.-

Inuyasha no lo dudaba. Si desaparecía la Perla, la competencia por la supervivencia perdería su poco sentido. Quién sabe, hasta era posible que los youkais desaparecieran. No más dementes sedientos de sangre, no más desaparecidos, no más muertos, no más Kikyos.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Miroku.-¿Me ayudarás o no?-

-De acuerdo- Masculló Inuyasha. Después de todo, se trataba de hacer lo mismo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora.- Te ayudaré.- Agarró el ramen. El envase estaba tan agradablemente calentito que pudo imaginarse el olor que tendría si no fuera por los condenados pergaminos pegados a la pared. Antes de irse a comérselo en otro lado que no fuera cerca de ese idiota, lo señaló con la mano con la que llevaba el envase.- Pero ni se te ocurra darme órdenes y decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ¿entendido?-

-Afirmativo, señor.- Sonrió Miroku.- Gracias, Inuyasha. Eres un buen aliado.- Remarcó esa palabra con un aire triunfal, solo para molestarlo.

Inuyasha bufó una última vez y salió de la cocina. Sí, iba a ayudar a Miroku y todo eso, pero nadie lo obligaba a quedarse ni un segundo más.

Supuso que para largarse del edificio necesitaría las llaves del otro, pero no estaba dispuesto a pedírselas, y como, a pesar de lo que pensaran todos, era una persona considerada, descartó la posibilidad de arrancar la puerta de los goznes. En cambio, se dirigió a la ventana de la sala, la que estaba rodeada de esos ridículos pergaminos, apoyó el ramen en el alféizar y se propuso abrirla.

-Inuyasha…¿qué haces?- Lo sobresaltó una voz. Maldito sea ese lugar, de haber contado con su olfato, se hubiera percatado de la presencia de Kagome. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado que estaba allí. La chica se incorporaba del sillón. Kirara aún estaba sobre el mueble, acostada sobre su espalda, jugando a atrapar con sus garras y boca la serpiente de madera con la que la tentaba Shippo.

-Me voy.- Dijo Inuyasha como toda explicación y abrió la ventana. Shippo y Kirara se detuvieron y se quedaron mirándolo.

-¿Te vas? Pero ¡estamos en un quinto piso!- Kagome se enderezó-¿No sería más fácil irte por la puerta?-

-Sí, pero no tan rápido.-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás enojado? Escuché que le gritabas a Miroku…-

-No es tu asunto.- Masculló él sin voltearse. Se asomó por la ventana para ver cómo haría para escabullirse del edificio. No era tan difícil como sonaba. Inuyasha se había escapado por muchas ventanas. – Adiós- Nadie podría decir que era maleducado.

La chica se incorporó de un salto y lo agarró por la manga. Era más rápida de lo que él pensaba.

-¡Espera!-Le dijo - Todavía no te vayas. Tengo que decirte una cosa.-

-¿Tú también?- Inuyasha se separó de la ventana. Estúpida curiosidad que lo obligaba a quedarse cuando en realidad no quería. ¿Qué tendría Kagome para decirle?- ¿Y? Vamos, no tengo todo el día-

La chica se había quedado callada, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos oscuros que tenía. Parecía haberse acobardado. Vamos, ¿en serio? Se trataba de la misma chica que se había metido como una estúpida en medio de una pelea para ayudar al otro idiota, la misma chica que le había dado esa patética golpiza a Maten, la misma que trató de solucionar los problemas dialogando con el lunático. No era una chica inteligente, pero tenía un poco de coraje, quería creer. Pero ahora parecía un ratoncito asustado.

La chica le soltó la manga, como percatándose de que lo seguía sosteniendo.

-Emh…es que…bueno, te quería pedir disculpas.- Levantó el rostro y por la expresión de Inuyasha comprendió que tenía que explicarse. El joven notó que su cuello aún se veía como plastificado por la acción de las hierbas medicinales.- Por lo del otro día, en mi cocina. Te juzgué sin saber nada de ti, no te agradecí por haberme ayudado, en cambio te traté de asesino, te dije que ibas a terminar como Yura. No lo dije en serio. No estuvo bien.- Había empezado titubeante pero a medida que hablaba, su voz se volvía más firme y decidida. No bajó la vista en ningún momento.

A Inuyasha le costó un poco entender de que estaba hablando, y cuando comprendió,no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, confuso. Las palabras de Kagome lo habían ofendido, sí, pero por un rato. Él era así, se enojaba con facilidad, se iba dando un portazo y en poco tiempo la ira descendía varios niveles. Ahora que ella le recordaba ese episodio, parte de esa ira regresó pero no pudo mucho contra la sorpresa. La gente no se disculpaba con él muy seguido.

Y Kagome seguía

-Y bueno, no tenía derecho a tratarse así porque en realidad no te conozco y no tendría que…-

-Ya entendí.- La cortó él, incómodo- Está bien.-

-¿Está bien? ¿Me perdonas?-

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco

-Sí, sí. Te perdono. No tienes que disculparte ¿Crees que me afectaron las palabras de una chica tonta?-

La sonrisa que empezó a formarse en los labios de Kagome se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto, similar a la que había puesto antes de regañarlo por ser malo con Shippo.

-¿Chica tonta?-

-Creo que eres adicta a meterte en medio de las batallas para ser carne de cañón. Tal vez con tonta me quedo corto.- Inuyasha recordó la frustración que había sentido cuando Hiten la había atrapado. La ira volvió a él, renovada- Hiten podría haberte freído viva. No solo dejaste que te usara como escudo sino que además tuviste la estúpida idea de hablar con él y dirigiste su atención hacia ti–

-Yo solo quise…-

-¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar? ¿Que iba a tirar su estúpida lanza y decir "está bien, me convenciste, me rindo"? Si no fuera por el otro enano…-

-¡No me digas enano!- Protestó Shippo, que hasta el momento, había observado junto con la gata la discusión como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

-¡Tú cállate!- Lo reprendió Inuyasha

-¡Ey, estoy tratando de ser amable contigo pero me la pones muy difícil con esa actitud!- Le espetó Kagome

-¡Yo también estoy trata…!Bueno, ahora no. ¡Pero antes sí!¿Sabes qué me la pone difícil! ¡Que seas una loca!-

-¡Puedo estar loca, pero al menos no pego a niños más pequeños que yo!-

-¡Argh!¿¡Sigues con eso!? ¿¡No te aburres de…!?-

-¿Qué es ese alboroto?- Dijo Sango, saliendo rengueando del baño. A juzgar por sus brazos húmedos y las zonas mojadas de su remera, había intentado quitarse la mugre de encima.

-Kagome quiso pedirle disculpas a Inuyasha pero él es un bebé gigante, así que…-Empezó a explicar Shippo, razón por la cual recibió un puño en la cabeza.

-¡Basta!- Kagome, con las manos en jarra, se interpuso entre él y el niño para que dejara de molestarlo.

-Bueno, ciertamente, es un bebé gigante- Asintió Sango, acercándose al sillón con ayuda de las paredes. Kirara observaba atenta la escena moviendo sus dos colas y manteniendo a la serpiente de juguete presa bajo sus patitas negras.

-¡Ey, yo no…!-Quiso protestar el chico, pero fue interrumpido una segunda vez.

-¡Y yo que creía que el bebé gigante se había ido!- Sonrió Miroku asomándose desde la cocina. Ignorando los insultos que le lanzaba el agredido, preguntó-Hice té. ¿Alguien quiere?-

-Uh, yo, por favor.- Dijo Sango, logrando llegar lo suficientemente cerca del sofá como para agarrarse del apoyabrazos.

-¿Qué haces parada, Sango?- Le dijo Miroku con el ceño fruncido.-Creí haberte dicho que no forzaras la pierna-

-Solo fui al baño.- Dijo ella inocentemente.-Pero estoy bien. No apoyo mi peso de ese lado.-

Kagome, mirando la pierna vendada de Sango y sintiendo su propia mano adolorida sobre la cadera, recordó.

-Miroku, tú también estabas herido. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?-

-¿Eh?- Inconscientemente, el hombre se llevó la mano a la nuca.- Ah, sí. Está bien, no es nada.-

-¿Seguro?- Estaba preocupada; Miroku se había esforzado tanto en tratar las heridas de los demás que temía que descuidara las suyas. Hizo una mueca cuando vino a su mente la imagen de la sangre sobre el pavimento.- Se veía mal.-

-Es verdad, yo vi cómo saliste volando con la explosión de Maten.- Dijo la otra chica- Rebotaste contra el cordón. Deberías lavarte eso y ver qué tal está-

-Solo fue un golpe, en serio. Pero gracias por preocuparse, señoritas- Dijo él, salamero.

Sango frunció el ceño.

-Hace unos años, mi papá resbaló por las escaleras y se golpeó en el mismo lugar. El mareo se le fue al instante y él insistía con que se sentía bien, parecía lúcido y todo, justo como tú, pero a las pocas horas comenzó a sentirse débil y a tener náuseas. Tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital cuando empezó con los vómitos.-

Miroku levantó la mano enguantada, como en un gesto para detener su tren de pensamiento.

-No creo que…-

-Hay que lavar eso.- Dijo Sango, enderezándose, inexpresiva. –Inuyasha, ¿me das una mano?-

El espadachín la miró confuso un momento, pero cuando entendió sus intenciones, una sonrisa malévola afloró en sus labios.

-Será un placer.-

Miroku había dejado congelada la mano en alto.

-¿Qué…?No, esperen…- Sango e Inuyasha avanzaron hacia él, la primera con un poco más de dificultad. Miroku retrocedió un poco, sorprendido y confuso, pero Inuyasha, más alto que él, lo tomó de los hombros y lo metió a la cocina. Sango también entró, frunciendo el ceño.

Kagome y Shippo se miraron un momento, y sin decir nada, se asomaron para ver cómo los dos atacantes forcejeaban con el dueño de casa. Lograron sujetarlo e inclinarle la cabeza bajo el chorro del grifo, ignorando sus protestas.

-¡Ey, paren!¿Por qué…?-

-Estás herido - Dijo Sango, su voz fría como el hielo.

Inuyasha aún lucía su sonrisa malévola. Consideraba eso una pequeña y satisfactoria venganza por aquel interrogatorio molesto al que lo había sometido en esa misma cocina. Supuso que Sango había escuchado sus gritos y así se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha la iba ayudar en cualquier intento de molestar a ese hombre. Pero, ¿de qué se estaba vengando ella?

La respuesta llegó a sus oídos cuando Sango se inclinó a la altura de Miroku y agregaba, con voz queda:

-Y no creas que no me di cuenta todas las veces en las que me miraste el trasero.- Sus ojos eran dagas.- Y tampoco pienses que no sentí tu mano en él mientras me ayudabas a caminar. Te hubiera pegado, después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, no sería agradecida – Sonrió ligeramente, pero sus ojos eran dagas.

Miroku parecía que iba a decir algo, desde abajo del chorro de agua, pero al ver el rostro de Sango se la pensó mejor.

-Supongo que me lo merezco.- Dijo antes de resignarse a su destino.

* * *

Apenas acababan de llegar a la ciudad y él ya se estaba divirtiendo. Tal vez la mayoría de esos tipos no representarían un desafío en circunstancias normales, pero después de haber exterminado a todos los portadores de donde venían, agradecían cualquier presa. Por lo menos, él había salido beneficiado, si bien no podía decir lo mismo de sus aliados; La mayoría ya habían derrotado a sus oponentes, como Kyokotsu, que estaba masticando al tipo con caparazón; o solo jugaban con ellos para entretenerse un rato antes de dar el golpe final, como Renkotsu y Ginkotsu con el que tenía garras, o Mukotsu con el tipo que disparaba escamas y hacía ruidos raros.

Bankotsu no podía más que agradecer el tener que enfrentarse a un portador decente. Era un tipo alto y esbelto, que se movía rápido y usaba hábilmente una alabarda de dos filos. Decía llamarse Hoshiyomi y parecía en serio creer que su KenKon era capaz de superar a Banryu. No, si todavía Bankotsu no había cortado en pedazos al hombre con alabarda y todo era porque quería darle la oportunidad de presentarle batalla. Hacía días que no se divertía así.

Sus otros dos aliados no podían decir lo mismo. Su hermano Jakotsu peleaba cerca de él, contra un chico pelirrojo bastante mediocre y tan afeminado como él.

-Siempre te quedas con lo mejor.- Había rezongado cuando Bankotsu había desafiado a Hoshiyomi.- Vamos, hermano. Déjame jugar un poco con él, es muy guapo.- Pero no lo había dejado, y por eso ahora el otro luchaba de mala gana, quejándose constantemente.

Suikotsu se había encargado de la chica, que parecía ser la presa más fácil puesto que no llevaba armas .Sin embargo, cuando la mujer había hecho brillar su youkai, un amuleto dorado en forma de estrella, su rival comenzó a tener problemas. Ahora estaba de rodillas, agarrándose la cabeza, sin saber muy bien quién era o dónde estaba. Maldita sea, se estaba comportando como el Doctor otra vez. Bankotsu odiaba cuando le pasaba eso. En su estado normal, Suikotsu era un tipo genial, con sus garras metálicas a lo Wolverine y las carcajadas que soltaba cuando acababa con su presa. Pero a veces, su rostro cambiaba y empezaba a lloriquear y lamentarse por haber matado tanta gente y cosas así. Resultaba insoportable.

Jakotsu, con un movimiento vago de la espada, convirtió al pelirrojo en un amasijo de sangre, carne y gemidos. Bankotsu, deteniendo un ataque de Hoshiyomi con el filo de su alabarda, aprovechó para gritarle:

-¡Jakotsu, ve a darle una mano a Suikotsu que otra vez entró en modo idiota!-El otro se quejó, pero de todos modos corrió hacia donde su aliado se retorcía bajo la luz de la mujer. Ésta retrocedió, alarmada, pero mantuvo su youkai en alto. Jakotsu no le prestó atención; apoyó un pie sobre la espalda de Suikotsu y lo sacudió.

-¡Vamos, no seas imbécil! ¡Olvídate del Doctor!- Pero el hombre se desesperó aún más al oír su voz, y se achicó en su posición arrodillada, ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos y exclamando que no quería herir a nadie. Patético.

\- Uy, ¿qué hago?- Dijo Jakotsu como para sí.- ¡Ah, sí, la canción!- Y comenzó a cantar desganada y rápidamente aquella melodía que muchas veces había logrado recordarle al falso doctor quién era en realidad.- _Por el horizonte va. A lo lejos veo el Sol, en el…_ No, ¿cómo era? Emmh…Uh…¡Ah, ya lo tengo! _Brilla en todo su esplendor, por el ancho mar. –_ Como no se sabía el resto de la letra repitió esos versos una y otra vez, cada vez más acelerados, hasta que Suikotsu levantó la cabeza, aún agarrándose de los pelos y gritó

-¡NO CANTES!¡NO CANTES!- Se irguió de un salto y miró un momento a su aliado para continuar- ¡Deja de cantar, apestas!- La mueca de su rostro decía que ese burdo método había funcionado. Volvía a ser el de siempre. Adiós, Doctor, por favor no vuelvas pronto. Suikotsu se dirigió a la mujer.- Y tú, putita, vas a pagar por eso.-

Jakotsu posó la espada sobre su hombro y bostezó

-Encárgate tú solito. Pelear contra esta mujer será incluso más aburrido que con aquél chico feo.- Hizo un gesto señalando a los restos del pelirrojo, pero Suikotsu lo ignoró.

Tsukiyomi bajó dubitativa su amuleto y retrocedió un poco más. Se suponía que su youkai, Estrella del Inframundo, volvía inofensivo a su oponente por bastante tiempo. No entendía por qué había tenido ese curioso efecto en el hombre frente ella y tampoco sabía por qué de repente había dejado de funcionar. Llevó la mano a la pistolera que llevaba bajo la axila. No le gustaba matar, de eso se encargaba Hoshiyomi, pero esta vez no tenía alternativa.

Bankotsu notó que su oponente se distraía con aquella escena, y adivinó sus intenciones de auxiliar a la que parecía ser su novia. Hoshiyomi se alejó de su alcance e intentó escabullirse en esa dirección, pero le cerró el paso con Banryu. Chasqueó la lengua, en un gesto de desaprobación.

-Dale a tu chica un poco de espacio- Lo regañó. El otro solo frunció el ceño y arremetió.

Sus alabardas chocaron varias veces hasta que se oyó el sonido de un disparo, un grito femenino y una carcajada. Hoshiyomi una vez más quiso correr a ayudar a la mujer, con una expresión desesperada en el rostro. Bankotsu, ya harto, lo golpeó con el plano de la enorme y pesada hoja de Banryu, tirándolo al piso. Cuando el hombre intentó levantarse, Bankotsu le clavó la punta de la alabarda en la pierna, impidiéndoselo.

-No te distraigas.- Le advirtió.

Fue en vano. Cuando la chica cayó, Hoshiyomi peleó con más fiereza, pero también con menos cuidado. Resultó demasiado fácil matarlo.

-Espero que no todos aquí sean como estos.- Se quejó Renkotsu. También le había resultado bastante fácil y soso matar al hombre tigre. Jakotsu se había sentado en el cordón de la vereda, apoyando su cabeza sobre su palma, en un gesto aburrido.

-Ojalá que no.- Suspiró.

-No sean amargados.- Dijo Bankotsu apoyando su alabarda sobre su hombro.-Acabamos de llegar. No sabemos con qué nos podemos encontrar aquí.- Se dirigió a donde había tirado su comida y se agachó para recogerla.

-¡Bankotsu, no seas cochino!- Lo reprendió su hermano. Bankotsu hizo una mueca, pero le hizo caso y dejó su sanguche donde estaba.

* * *

Kagome estaba en la cocina cuando ocurrió.

Luego del incidente del grifo, Sango había vuelto a comportarse tan amable como antes, obedeciendo las indicaciones de Miroku para cuidar su pierna y continuando con sus preguntas mientras tomaba el té que el dueño de casa, entre aterrado y divertido, le ofrecía. La chica les contó cómo Hiten la había emboscado y perseguido por los cielos, y cómo Inuyasha la había ayudado. Éste, al escuchar su mención, se encogió de hombros. "Hacía que todo apestara a ozono" murmuró, como justificándose. Olvidándose de sus intenciones de largarse, se había apoyado en la pared y había devorado por fin su ramen frío con una voracidad inhumana.

Sango también les contó, apenada, que su hermano era un portador de un arma llamada Kusarigama. Les dio una rápida descripción, esperando que alguno lo hubiera visto, pero todos lo negaron.

Resultaba que ella y su hermano se habían pasado los últimos dos meses defendiéndose de otros portadores, pero hacía más de una semana, un pequeño grupo los habían rodeado. En medio de la batalla, se separaron, y cuando Sango acabó con sus contrincantes y corrió en busca de su hermano, solo encontró los cadáveres del resto del equipo. Buscó, buscó y buscó, pero no había ni rastro de Kohaku.

Su relato había golpeado a Kagome en un punto sensible; no podía ni imaginar la preocupación que sentiría si Souta hubiera sido arrastrado con ella a ese macabro Juego, mucho menos podía imaginarse qué sentiría si él desapareciera. Sango se veía casi inexpresiva mientras lo contaba, pero en sus ojos había tanto pesar que había obligado a Kagome a bajar la cabeza.

Recordó también lo que le había contado en esa misma cocina Shippo cuando los enviaron a preparar las hierbas.

-Me sacan de ahí para que no me asuste, ¿verdad?- Le había dicho casualmente. Kagome solo lo miró y asintió en silencio. Shippo podía ser pequeño, pero no tonto. –Deben estar hablando de cómo murió o de otros casos parecidos.- Agregó.-O pueden que hablen del caso de mi papá-

Kagome le había preguntado a qué se refería.

-Ellos dijeron que a ese tal Jinenji había sido el portador de un youkai y que lo mataron hace ocho meses- Comenzó.- Mi papá era el portador de Fuego Mágico, y hace seis meses…- La voz se le quebró. Kagome dejó lo que estaba haciendo para abrazarlo y dejarlo sollozar. Al rato, se calmó, se secó las lágrimas con las manitas y le instó a Kagome a seguir con lo que les habían encomendado. A ella le hubiera gustado decirle que lo sentía o algo, pero no se atrevió. Cuando su papá falleció, no existían palabras para aliviar su inmenso dolor. No quería imaginar la desolación que hubiera sentido si lo hubiera matado un asesino en lugar de la enfermedad.

Kagome no podía más que sentirse agradecida por su familia, que se encontraran a salvo y que fueran felizmente ignorantes de aquella pesadilla. Y hablando de la familia, cuando la conversación en la sala se tornó más ligera ante otras preguntas de Sango, el abuelo de Kagome llamó, obligándola a irse a la cocina a contestar. Al sacar el celular del bolsillo de su falda, notó que eran las dos de la tarde, por lo que solo tenía que inventar lo que se suponía que había hecho en el colegio y dónde se suponía que estaba ahora. Para no alejarse de su realidad cotidiana, dijo que estaba en Wacdonalds con las chicas y que se iba a ir a la casa de Yuka.

Mientras seguía hablando y oyendo lo que el otro le decía, notó la bolsa con ramen en la mesada. Su estómago hacía tanto ruido que hasta podía inventar su propio idioma, así que olvidó por un momento sus modales y tomó uno de los potes.

Quería mucho a su Abuelo, pero éste podía llegar a ser muy pesado. Hacía tantas preguntas que Kagome, apoyada contra la mesada con el celular apretado entre la mejilla y el hombro y comiendo tranquilamente , llegó a desear que hubiera sido su mamá la que hubiera llamado. Cuando el anciano colgó, a ella le faltaba poco para terminar su comida. Suspiró, guardando el celular en el bolsillo. No le gustaba mentir, pero todo fuera para mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos. En ese departamento ya había escuchado demasiadas historias sobre los riesgos que correrían si se veían implicados.

Su mente no pudo evitar divagar hasta la idea de qué pasaría si ella era asesinada por su estúpida sangre de desarmada. Tal vez alguien encontraría su cadáver y se comenzarían a hacer especulaciones de por qué había muerto, quién había acabado con ella, sin nunca acercarse a la verdad . O tal vez no. Tal vez Miroku se encargaría de que no la encontraran. De uno u otro modo, su familia jamás sabría lo sucedido, vivirían el resto de su vida con aquella inquietud, aquél hueco en sus corazones. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Era una perspectiva terrible, pero aún así sería mejor que si descubrieran la verdad.

"Cálmate, Kagome. Estás vivita y coleando. Piensa en una manera de mantenerte así" Miroku ya había demostrado que la ayudaría, e incluso tenía la esperanza de que Sango y Shippo se les unieran. En el caso de Inuyasha, esto era más dudoso, lo cual era una pena. Era temperamental, infantil, malhumorado…Pero también muy valiente y fuerte, y parecía tener un buen corazón. Sin embargo, probablemente le gustaba cazar solo.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta para tirar el envase del ramen al cesto de la basura. Cazar. Cacería. Era eso en lo que estaba metida. Si algún día tuviera en sus manos su supuesto youkai, ¿sería capaz de utilizarlo? Por supuesto que agradecería la oportunidad de defenderse, pero ¿Sería capaz de atravesar a alguien con una espada? ¿Partirlo en dos con un boomerang? ¿Absorberlo con un agujero negro? Apretó los puños. No, claro que no. "Entonces, ¿por qué me elegiste a mí, tonto, estúpido youkai que no aparece? ¿Solo para fastidiarme, eh?"

La joven se volteó con un suspiró y se detuvo boquiabierta al ver que ya no estaba sola en la cocina.

Una figura resplandecía con un brillo plateado a su alrededor y se le acercaba, silenciosa. El tiempo pareció detenerse y el ambiente se volvió extrañamente cálido. Kagome retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta chocar contra la mesada. ¿Un portador se había colado allí dentro? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¡¿No se suponía que ese era un lugar seguro?!

Sabía que debía gritar pidiendo ayuda, empujar a la figura y correr o al menos preguntarle quién era y qué quería. Pero en lugar de hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. Se trataba de una mujer, de eso seguro, pero la luz era tanta que no pudo diferenciar ni sus rasgos ni su ropa. Por un momento, era una chica delgada y de cabellera oscura, al otro, era una anciana menuda, y de repente, pasaba a convertirse en una dama con un pesado abrigo sobre los hombros. Cambiaba tan rápido de forma que su silueta se movía como el mar durante una tormenta. Lo único que tenían en común cada una de sus apariencias eran el objeto largo y borroso que llevaban en sus manos.

Quedó paralizada y muda al ver que la mujer misteriosa atravesaba la mesa que las separaba como si fuera un fantasma. Seguía cambiando y cambiando, brillando y brillando más a cada movimiento. Kagome estaba empapada de sudor para cuando la figura sobrenatural se detuvo a unos treinta centímetros de ella. Al tenerla tan cerca, notó que ya no se transformaba. Lo que tenía enfrente era una muchacha más baja que ella, usando un vestido blanco impoluto y con una larga cabellera a juego. Aunque seguía emanando luz, era casi del todo nítida. Su rostro era lo único aún oculto, como si llevara una máscara también blanca y brillante, que no tuviera agujeros para los ojos, nariz o boca. Parecía una criatura salida de un sueño.

La mujer plateada hizo una reverencia y le tendió lo que llevaba en brazos. Al verlo, el miedo de Kagome despareció y fue reemplazado por una paz que cayó como agua fría sobre su cabeza. De pronto, supo con seguridad que aquella cosa no le haría daño. El objeto se trataba de un arco, largo, hecho de una madera oscura y cuerda finísima. Las puntas eran de plata, como único adorno, además de la tela blanca que envolvía el mango. .

- _Azusa-_ Dijo la mujer con una voz tan suave que era un susurro.

Kagome levantó la vista pero ya no había nadie con ella. El fantasma se había esfumado, así como la extraña atmósfera que había inundado la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que sostenía el arco, aunque no recordaba haberlo agarrado. Lo levantó como en trance, descubriendo que era un poco más pesado de lo que parecía.

Prestó atención y descubrió que Sango y los demás seguían hablando tranquilamente como si ninguna arquera fantasma se hubiera colado al departamento. ¿Y si no? ¿Y si Kagome finalmente había enloquecido y acababa de tener una extraña alucinación? Bueno, el arco parecía bastante real, en su opinión.. Respiró hondo, recordando aquella serenidad que la había embargado al recibir el arma. Nadie le había advertido lo extraño que sería obtenerlo, pero no podía estar más claro; Aquello que llevaba en sus manos era su youkai.

Inuyasha no prestaba atención a la conversación de los otros. Estaba muy concentrado en el silencio.

Su sentido del oído se mantenía en la misma potencia con o sin su youkai activado, y ya se había acostumbrado a captar varios sonidos al mismo tiempo y elegir en cual enfocarse. Cuando Kagome se había ido a la cocina a hablar por teléfono, Inuyasha no había prestado atención a su voz. A la llamada le siguieron un par de sonidos normales, como el de tragar (¿acaso se estaba comiendo el ramen? Bueno, él no era nadie para juzgarla, ¿no?), el de su respiración o su corazón latiendo. Continúo ignorándolos hasta que algo cambió; los latidos se hicieron más rápidos, la respiración se agitó. No podía escuchar nada más, solo silencio aplastante. Era algo perturbador, pero no sabía si era motivo de alarma. Quizá la chica simplemente estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando o algo que le habían dicho por teléfono. Si hubiera contado con su olfato, hubiera podido discernir de qué se trataba. Permaneció expectante.

Aquél silencio horrible desapareció tan pronto como había llegado, y los signos vitales de Kagome volvieron súbitamente a la normalidad. Cuando la chica salió de la cocina, fue esta vez el corazón de Inuyasha el que casi se le sale del pecho.

¿Kikyo?

No, imposible. Kikyo estaba muerta. Esa era Kagome. Ka-go-me, idiota.

Desde la primera vez que la había visto, había creído que existía un parecido entre ellas, aunque no podía identificar dónde. Ambas tenían cabello y ojos oscuros, pero estos eran muy diferentes entre sí. El rostro de Kikyo era delgado y afilado, mientras que Kagome era más bien cachetona. Sus personalidades eran radicalmente diferentes; aún admitiendo que Kagome tenía algo de agallas, éstas palidecían ante el coraje de Kikyo. Kagome hablaba mucho más que ella y parecía ser más torpe e impulsiva. Tenían diferentes gestos, formas de moverse…¡Ni siquiera sus aromas se parecían! Y sin embargo, Inuyasha se había dejado llevar por esa similitud inexistente, como cuando Hiten dirigió ese rayo hacia el pecho de Kagome. Se había desesperado, se había asustado como si la que había estado a punto de ser asesinada fuera la mismísima Kikyo. Pero no, se trataba de Kagome, la chica que solo había visto una vez hacía tres días. La chica que no se le parecía en nada a ella. Sabía que era Kagome. Lo sabía cuando vio a Hiten disparar el rayo, lo sabía cuando le partió la lanza, lo sabía cuando lo mató, y claro que lo sabía cuando se volteó y comprobó que la chica estaba bien. Y así y todo, había sentido ese horrible vacío en el estómago. Todavía se enfadaba al recordarlo; A aquella incómoda sensación se le sumaba la indignación por la estupidez de la chica y la ira por haberse asustado en vano.

En fin, nunca había llegado a confundírselas hasta ese momento, y solo por un segundo. Aún no sabía qué la hacía verse tanto como Kikyo. ¿La mirada serena? ¿Aquella postura desafiante? ¿El maldito arco enorme que llevaba en las manos?

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-Preguntó.

Porque ese era el arco de Kikyo.

* * *

 ** _Y aquí el capítulo nunca antes subido a fanfiction! El mas largo hasta el momento y casi sin escenas de pelea! Fue un trauma escribirlo, pero estoy bastante conforme con el resultado. Un par de acotaciones:_**

 ** _-Miroku me hace acordar a los hermanos Winchester ..._**

 ** _-Algo me dice que hice a Shippo muy inteligente, pero es porque realmente creo que lo es! Y este está más crecidito que en el manga/anime, así que tiene sentido, no me digan que no._**

 ** _-Duda existencial:la palabra pava se usa en toda latinoamérica? Y no me refiero a la novia del pavo. Bueno, si no están familiarizados con ella, es una de esas teteras de metal para hervir agua (? Hablando de palabras, sanguche=sándwich. Por si las dudas. Llega un momento enel que no sé si estoy usando o no argentinismos_**

 ** _-Confesión: nunca comí ramen instantáneo así que tuve que busqué un post de taringa que explica cómo se prepara c:_**

 ** _-¿Recuerdan a los ninjas monstruo? Lamentablemente, yo también. Y tenía muchas ganas de que un verdadero team de asesinos se encargara de ellos. Lo siento por Hoshiyomi y Tsukiyomi, ellos eran interesantes (y una bonita ship)_**

 ** _-Un abrazo bien apretado a fran sanchez que siempre es la primera en leer QGEM *-*_**

 ** _Bueno, dejando de lado todos estos detalles, puse demasiada información de la trama para un solo capítulo por lo que ante cualquier cosa que no les cuadre, REVIEW!_**

 ** _Y esta vez, en serio, gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Bechitos_**


	9. Intermedio 2

**_Intermedio 2_**

Mientras tanto...

El asesino observó a su víctima agonizante. Había sido difícil acercarse a ella y ahora también era difícil acabar con su vida. Se resistía, se aferraba a la consciencia con uñas y dientes, gimiendo. Yacía a pocos pasos de él, tirada de costado en el suelo, agarrándose de la herida que la mataría lentamente. La sangre se le escapaba entre los dedos y formaba un charco bajo ella.

De repente, diez de la casi centena de pájaros muertos apilados a su alrededor volvieron a alzar vuelo, siguiendo las órdenes mentales de su portadora. Él se puso en guardia y los recibió de la misma forma que los había recibido quince minutos antes: tratando de ser más rápido que ellos, describiendo arcos con su arma y partiéndolos a la mitad antes de que pudieran clavarle sus picos blancos y sedientos de sangre. No siempre podía detenerlos a tiempo, de hecho, ese día había estado a punto de morir una docena de veces. Pero a él eso no le importaba.

La mujer gimió débilmente cuando el último pájaro cayó muerto por segunda vez. Había usado todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para arrastrarse hasta la puerta y no estaba segura de poder volver a utilizar sus poderes para reanimar a más de sus bestias. Trató de incorporarse otra vez pero el muy maldito también le había hecho un corte profundo en ambas rodillas. La pierna izquierda estaba tan mal que a ese paso y si lograba sobrevivir, podría perderla en gran parte.

-Hijo…de puta…- Murmuró al oír que el asesino se le acercaba. No podía creerlo. Lo había subestimado y había bajado la guardia. Su confianza la había dejado en esa situación. Si salía de esa, tendría que enfrentarse a la humillación de casi haber muerto en manos de alguien como ese portador. Pero viendo cómo estaban yendo las cosas, probablemente no tendría que preocuparse por eso.

Otra vez, el asesino se detuvo a mirar su rostro contorsionado por el dolor, sus ojos fríos, como muertos, fijos en ella mientras levantaba lentamente su arma para dar el golpe final.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, hijo de puta?- Gruñó ella y con toda la energía que fue capaz de reunir, se concentró en el cadáver de un ave que se encontraba detrás de su oponente. Al mismo tiempo que el animal despertaba de un salto y salía disparado en su dirección, el asesino bajó su arma y atravesó de lado a lado el cuello de Abi. Sintió algo clavarse en su espalda, empujándolo para caer sobre la mujer muerta. Rápidamente, se torció para golpear al pájaro infernal, decapitándolo. El cuerpo, esquelético y similar al de un pequeño pterodáctilo, cayó al suelo, pero la cabeza seguía clavada en su espalda. No los suficientemente profundo como para matarlo, pero sí para que le doliera como nunca nada le había dolido antes. Dejó escapar un jadeo de desesperación. Pero al segundo siguiente, el asunto dejó de importarle y se las arregló para tomar la cabeza por el cuello cercenado y tirar hasta separarla de él.

Se incorporó. Su ropa estaba manchada con sangre, suya y de la mujer. Sentía las gotas cálidas que se habían salpicado en su rostro al dar el golpe final. Tampoco eso le importaba.

Porque a Kohaku no podía importarle nada, o podría acabar por volverse loco.

* * *

 **Sí, ya sé. Super flojo. Pero esto era lo único que tenía terminado por el momento. Bueno, no hay mucho más que decir, no?**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
